Dossa - Die Karriere einer Sith-Lakaiin
by sudooku
Summary: Dossa hat es wirklich gegeben, zumindest im KOTOR-Comic Bd. 33, pt. 2 "Vindication". Die Geschichte spielt 3986-3996 BBY. Dossa stieg von einer Schmugglerin zur Sith-Gehilfin von Exar Kun auf. Und auch zu etwas mehr, zumindest in dieser Geschichte. Auch der glücklose Padawan Haazen ist mit von der Partie. Enthält Sex-Szenen. Pairing: Exar Kun/Dossa Haazen/Dossa
1. Die Perlenkette

Dossa – Die Geschichte einer Sith-Lakaiin

1\. Die Perlenkette

Der Strand von Pieralos füllte sich langsam mit Touristen, die ihre Decken ausbreiteten und sich darauf legten, um die Sonne Glee Anselms zu genießen oder aber um gleich in die blau-grünen Meeresfluten zu steigen, die an jenem Tag noch sehr zaghafte Wellen aufzuweisen hatten. Auch die ersten Händler waren schon am Strand zu finden, sei es, um frisch zubereitete Fisch- oder Palo-Nuß-Snacks anzubieten oder aber Souvenirs, welche die Touristen später auf ihren Heimatplaneten mitnehmen würden. Da gab es Flimsi-Plastkugeln mit dem Abbild von Glee Anselm, welche mit Wasser gefüllt waren und worin sogar Fischattrappen herumdümpelten oder aber die berühmten nautolanischen Perlenketten, deren Perlen auf Wampawollfäden aufgereiht waren, um so nahezu unzerreißbar zu sein. Diese Perlenketten in Weiß, Rosa, Hellgrün oder Hellblau waren vor allem bei den Damen sehr begehrt und so bescherten diese Perlen Unmengen von Tauchern, Juwelierläden und freien Verkäufern einen einigermaßen berechenbaren Umsatz.

Die achtzehnjährige Dossa stand mit ihrer gleichaltrigen Freundin Meerda am Stand und ordnete gerade an einem aufgestellten mannshohen Stand mit Sonnenschirm ihre Ladung von Perlenketten, die beide an diesem Tag verkaufen wollten. Natürlich hatten sich beide Mädchen schon vorher um Ordnung in ihrem Sortiment gekümmert. Aber Dossa war der Meinung, daß es langweilig sei, wenn sie einfach daständen und nichts täten, als frustriert und gelangweilt auf Kundschaft zu warten.

„Wenn wir immer mal wieder Ketten auf dem Ständer woanders platzieren, dann denken die Touristen, daß hier viele Leute kaufen und wir deshalb immer wieder von neuem Ordnung schaffen müssen. Sie sehen, daß wir zu tun haben und glauben, wir wären nicht auf sie angewiesen. Genau das bringt Kunden", erklärte sie Meerda, die sich auf diese Anregung hin ebenfalls anschickte, ein paar Ketten von einem Querstab auf den anderen zu hängen.

Sie mußten nicht lange warten, da kam eine ältere Menschenfrau auf sie zu und wollte gleich drei Perlenketten in verschiedenen Farben kaufen.

„Dreißig Credits für eine von den Kürzeren", gab Dossa den Preis vor.

„Fünfzehn", hielt die Kundin dagegen.

„Meine Dame, das ist noch nicht einmal der Preis, der auch nur die Hälfte der Gestehungskosten decken würde", gab Dossa schmallippig zurück.

„Na gut, Zwanzig für jede", ging die Kundin nach oben.

„Fünfundzwanzig", hielt Dossa dagegen.

Schließlich verkauften sie die drei Ketten für je dreiundzwanzig Credits.

„Sind fünfzehn Credits wirklich noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der Gestehungskosten? Ich dachte immer, die Taucher bekommen gerade mal fünf Credits für so viele Perlen wie für diese Kette", wunderte sich Meerda, nachdem die Frau außer Sichtweite war.

„Ach, das weiß diese unterbelichtete Person doch nicht", erwiderte Dossa mit einem mokanten Grinsen. „Sie hört einfach _‚noch nicht einmal'_ und sie denkt, sie hat zu wenig geboten. Sie denkt an die armen Leute, die für so wenig Geld geschuftet haben und bekommt Mitleid. Und genau das nutzen wir aus. Das kann man natürlich nicht bei jedem so machen. Aber bei diesem Typ Wesen funktioniert das sehr gut", erklärte sie.

„Du meinst, bei Menschen?", stieß Meerda nach.

„Quatsch! Idioten findet man bei jeder Spezies. Sie haben einen ganz bestimmten Blick. Und wenn man den erkennt …" beendete Dossa ihren Exkurs mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln.

Haazen stand etwas abseits und schaute gelegentlich verstohlen zu den beiden etwa 1,70m großen Nautolanerinnen hinüber, die ihn weder bemerkt hatten, noch sich im Moment sonst um andere Passanten kümmerten. Er überlegte, welche Perlenfarbe Krynda wohl am besten stehen, über welche Art von Kette sie sich wohl am meisten freuen würde. Ob eine der beiden Perlenketten-Verkäuferinnen ihm das vielleicht sagen, ihn beraten könnte? Aber so intensiv, wie die Beiden sich unterhielten, hatte er das Gefühl, zu stören. Wie so oft in seinem Leben. Haazen schalt sich für dieses Gefühl. Er war hier Tourist und ein potentieller Kunde. Genauso wie sein Freund Barrison. Barrison würde jetzt einfach zu den beiden Frauen hingehen und sie fragen. Und sie würden etwas sagen und dann würde er entweder kaufen oder nicht. Was war daran denn so schwierig? Er gab sich einen Ruck und strebte etwas zögerlich dem Perlenketten-Stand entgegen, während er noch überlegte, wie er die Konversation mit den beiden jungen Frauen beginnen sollte.

„Schau mal, der Mensch da ist schüchtern", sagte Dossa noch kichernd auf Nautila zu ihrer Freundin.

Meerda schaute kurz in die Richtung, in die ihre Freundin schaute, um den mittelgroßen schlaksigen, blassen Menschen mit dem braunen halblangen Haar und den wasserblauen Augen, der vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig sein mochte, zu fixieren und einzuschätzen. _‚Der braucht Hilfe'_ , dachte Dossa, als sie sein Zögern und seinen melancholischen Blick im Bruchteil einer Standardsekunde erfasst hatte. Dann nahmen beide Frauen gegenüber dem potentiellen Kunden Haltung an und schenkten ihm ein doppeltes strahlendweißes Nautolaner-Lächeln, für welches diese Spezies in der Galaxis so berühmt war. _‚Na bitte, es geht doch'_ , dachte Haazen und lächelte zurück.

„Guten Tag, meine Damen", begann er und wurde etwas rot, als sein Blick auf Dossas üppiges Dekolleté fiel, welches sie mit einer engen Bluse noch extra hochgeschnürt hatte, indem sie die beiden Enden der Bluse unterhalb ihres prallen Busens verknotet hatte, was überdies noch ihren perfekt geformten Bauchnabel zur Schau stellte.

„Womit können wir dienen?", fragte Dossa freundlich und einladend.

Haazen merkte sofort, daß diese grüne Nautolanerin mit den tiefschwarzen Augen diejenige von den Beiden war, die den Ton angab, während ihre blaue Freundin mit den weinroten Augen die Situation passiv beobachtete, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Ich suche eine Perlenkette … für eine Freundin", begann er genauso zögerlich, wie er hergekommen war.

„Sie … ist noch nicht wirklich deine Freundin, kann das sein?", vermutete Dossa und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Woher … ach, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

Haazen hatte bei den letzten Worten seine Stimme lauter und härter werden lassen. Zu intim war ihm diese Frage der Verkäuferin. Er wollte doch nur eine Auskunft, bevor er …

„Wenn du so zögerlich bei ihr bist, wie bei uns hier, dann wird das nie was", begann Dossa überlegen lächelnd zu erklären. „Du mußt wie ein Mann vor sie hintreten und ihr die Kette geben. Und dir dabei vorstellen, daß sie gar nicht anders kann, als sie von dir anzunehmen und sich darüber zu freuen", beendete sie ihre Hilfs-Lektion, um sich nun vorzustellen, daß dieser junge Jedi-Padawan hier vor ihr nun gar nicht anders konnte, als die Kette zu kaufen, um seine Angebetete damit zu beeindrucken. Bei den meisten Kunden funktionierte dieser Gedankentrick, auch wenn sich Dossa nicht erklären konnte, was genau da vor sich ging.

„Welche Farbe soll ich nehmen?"

Dossa lächelte fein. Das waren ihr die liebsten Kunden. Männer, die schnell etwas kaufen wollten und denen es weniger um den Preis ging als um das Ziel, nämlich die Frau ihres Herzens zu erobern. Denn die Frau würde sich auch nur für die Farbe interessieren – und dafür, ob die Perlen echt seien.

„Wie sieht die Freundin denn aus?", fragte Dossa.

„Sie ist schlank, hat lange blonde Haare, himmelblaue Augen und einen rosafarbenen Teint", erwiderte Haazen und schaute dabei verklärt auf das Meer hinaus, dessen schaumgekrönte Wellen unverdrossen gegen den Strand rollten.

„Dann sind hellblaue Perlen das Beste", entschied Dossa und hielt ihm eine Kette in der kleinsten Länge hin, so daß sie am zarten Hals der schlanken Frau nicht allzu sehr in die Tiefe baumeln und dann womöglich noch über oder unter den Rand des Kleiderausschnittes hinausgehen würde – ein ganz entsetzlicher Fauxpas, den sich eine modebewusste Dame nicht gestatten würde.

„Gerade die Blauen sind besonders teuer, weil sie so selten sind", behauptete Dossa und schickte einen leichten Seufzer hinterher. „Eine kostet dreißig Credits."

„Glauben Sie denn, ich kann sie mir nicht leisten?", fragte Haazen mit einem beleidigten Unterton zurück.

‚ _Er fühlt sich unterschätzt, gering geschätzt. Das also ist sein wunder Punkt',_ dachte Dossa.

„Das hast jetzt aber _du_ gesagt. Ich würde mir so etwas niemals erlauben", entgegnete Dossa mit einer weit von sich weisenden Handbewegung. Aber ihr war sehr wohl bewußt, auf welch schmalem Grat sie in ihrem Verkaufsgespräch gerade wandelte. Also versuchte sie, bei diesen Worten so unverbindlich und freundlich wie möglich zu lächeln.

„Könnten Sie diese Kette mal umlegen, damit ich sehe, wie das aussieht?", hörte sich Haazen plötzlich sagen.

„Leg du sie mir doch mal um, dann kannst du gleich mal mit dem Verschluß üben, bevor du das bei deiner Freundin machen wirst", duzte Dossa Haazen unbekümmert weiter. Das war eine gute Gelegenheit, ihren Fauxpas von vorhin wieder gutzumachen, ohne mit dem Preis heruntergehen oder sich entschuldigen zu müssen.

Sie gab ihm die Kette und er öffnete spielerisch den Hakenverschluss mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern. Dann legte er die Kette um Dossas grünen Hals und verschloß sie in ihrem Nacken. Ihm wurde heiß, als sein Oberkörper dabei ihre vollen Brüste streifte. ‚ _Krynda hat nicht so großen kugelförmigen Exemplare, zumindest dem nach zu urteilen, was ihre prächtigen Kleider erahnen lassen_ …'

Haazen schalt sich für seine unziemlichen Gedanken.

‚ _Bloß, weil diese Verkäuferin hier direkt vor ihm so riesige wohlgeformte Brüste hatte, war das noch lange kein Grund …'_

Nun, da er die Kette verschlossen hatte, trat er automatisch einen Schritt zurück, um wieder den Abstand zu gewinnen, der schicklich war.

„Na, wie gefällt es dir?", fragte Dossa mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln und wiegte ihre Hüften dabei hin und her.

„Die nehme ich", erwiderte Haazen und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, indem er kurz an den Frauen vorbei auf andere weniger wohlgeformte Touristen schaute, um seine aufgeputschten Sinne wieder auf Jedi-Linie zu bringen.

„Da hast du eine gute Wahl getroffen", lobte Dossa ihren Kunden mit einem herzlichen Lächeln.

„Das hoffe ich", erwidert Haazen, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und wollte ihr die Kette wieder vom Hals abnehmen.

„Das mache ich jetzt lieber selbst", erklärte Dossa bestimmt und Haazen trat sogleich wieder einen Schritt von ihr zurück und zog seine Hände an seinen Körper, die schon im Begriff gewesen waren, ihren Hals erneut zu berühren. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie sehr er sich schämte, als er schräg nach unten wegschaute und etwas rot wurde.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihm hinterher, wie er nach erfolgreichem Kauf eilig mit der Kette verschwand.

„Menschen sind ja so eklig. Diese Haare!", mokierte sich Meerda.

„Nur, wenn sie fettig und ungekämmt sind. Zugegeben, der gute Junge von eben könnte auch mal wieder dieses Ding mit den vielen Zinken vertragen, wie immer sich das auch schimpft. Ansonsten sind sie gute Kunden", erklärte Dossa. „Leicht zu beeinflussen und sie kommen ja meist nicht so schnell wieder."

Nun begann die Mittagszeit und es wurde ruhig am Strand.

„Wir sollten die Kunden etwas animieren und sie mit irgendwelchen Sprüchen anlocken. Das habe ich bereits bei anderen Verkäufern gesehen", schlug Meerda angesichts der momentanen Geschäftsflaute vor.

„Wir sind aber nicht so wie die anderen Verkäufer", wies Dossa sie zurecht. „Wir sind hübsche junge Mädchen und wir haben das eigentlich nicht nötig. Genau das müssen wir den Kunden gegenüber ausstrahlen!"

Damit hatte sie ihre Freundin überzeugt. Als die Beiden am Abend zu ihrem Chef gingen, um ihren Verdienst abzuliefern und ihren Tageslohn zu kassieren, war dieser mehr als zufrieden. Wie immer.

„Und das hier ist eure Extra-Prämie, weil ihr heute wieder so fleißig wart. Ihr seid mein bestes Team. Weiter so!" ermunterte er sie.

Zufrieden ging Dossa, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Freundin verabschiedet hatte, zur Strandpromenade, die ganz Pieralos umspannte. Es war Abend geworden und die vielen blauen und grünen Häuser am Rand der Promenade sowie in weiten Teilen der nautolanischen Hauptstadt erschienen jetzt beinahe dunkelgrau. Aber die blutroten Blüten der etwa zehn Standardmeter hohen Meyram-Bäume, welche die Promenade rechts und links säumten, leuchteten nach wie vor. Ein Naturschauspiel, welches gerade in dieser Jahreszeit viele Touristen anlockte. Nachdem sie die Promenade erreicht hatte, hielt Dossa ein Gleitertaxi an, das sie nach Hause bringen sollte. Sie hatte wieder einmal so viel verdient, daß sie sich diese für sie noble Art des Transportes für diesen Tag leisten konnte. Sie würde eine Stunde Fußweg sparen. Und ihre Mutter mit den vier Geschwistern würde auch zufrieden sein über diesen Verdienst, der für die Familie lebenswichtig war.

Nachdem der Fahrer in einem Wahnsinnstempo den Rand des Belta-Slums von Pieralos erreicht hatte, hielt er abrupt.

„Weiter fahre ich nicht", erklärte er.

„So ein starker Mann wie Sie hat Angst?", fragte Dossa höhnisch.

„Wie ich schon sagte", meinte der Fahrer und blieb im nun auf dem Boden stehenden Gleiter sitzen in der Hoffnung, daß es die junge halsstarrige Dame endlich einsehen und aussteigen würde.

„Sie werden jetzt weiter geradeaus bis zum Peiros-Weg weiterfahren und halten, wenn ich es Ihnen sage", erklärte Dossa nun und wedelte dabei energisch mit den Händen.

Nun drehte sich der Fahrer langsam und mechanisch zum Lenker herum und setzte den Taxi-Gleiter wieder in Bewegung.

„Geht doch", flötete Dossa mit einem Grinsen. „Schließlich habe ich dafür bezahlt!", setzte sie in Genugtuung hinzu.

Dossa wusste um diese ihre Gabe, Leute derart suggestiv zu beeinflussen. Und sie hatte auch schon gemerkt, dass die meisten anderen Wesen diese Gabe nicht hatten.


	2. Abschied von Glee Anselm

Meerda hatte gerade einen Tee sowohl für sich als auch für ihre Freundin Dossa bereitet. Gerade wollten die Beiden ihre wohlverdiente Mittagspause beginnen. Das heißt, sie würden gemeinsam Pause machen, solange sie niemand im Laden störte. Die beiden jungen Frauen hatten sich außerordentlich geehrt gefühlt, als ihnen der Chef vor einem halben Jahr eröffnet hatte, dass er es jetzt endlich wagen konnte, einen Flagship-Store für seine Perlenketten und anderen Perlenschmuck direkt an der Uferpromenade von Pieralos Südstrand zu eröffnen. Und er vertraute diesen Vorzeigeladen seinen beiden besten Verkäuferinnen an. Jetzt in diesen vier festen und dunkelblau getünchten Wänden gab es keine lästigen Gaffer mehr, die ständig ihre gierigen Blicke über die Körper der Verkäuferinnen gleiten ließen, ohne sich ernsthaft für die angebotene Ware zu interessieren. Auch wenn Dossa bereits damals wusste, dass auch diese Art Werbung zum Geschäft gehörte. Aber jetzt spendete ihnen eine Klimaanlage angenehme Kühlung. Ein Lieferservice hatte vor fünf Standardminuten frische Algenbrötchen belegt mit Fischhäppchen vorbeigebracht. Und es waren keine Kunden im Laden. Zeit also, eine gemeinsame Mittagspause einzulegen, die zwar gesetzlich zu bestimmten Zeiten vorgeschrieben war, aber in der Praxis wegen der Kunden meist getrennt oder um Stunden verspätet angetreten wurde.

Dossa lag gerade im firmeneigenen zwei Meter im Kubik messenden Whirlpool, als sie von ihrer Freundin aus ihrem angenehmen beinahe schwerelosen Dämmerzustand geholt wurde. Bereits vor einer Stunde hatte es sich die grüne Nautolanerin dort gemütlich gemacht, weil so wenig Kundenverkehr war. Sie war untergetaucht, hatte unter Wasser nur durch ihre hinter den Schläfen befindlichen Kiemen geatmet und ihre vielen taillenlangen Lekkus um sich herumdriften lassen. Nach einer Weile hatte sie den Blubber-Modus eingeschaltet und selbstvergessen die vielen kleinen Luftbläschen genossen, die nun durch die künstlich erzeugte Strömung gegen ihre grüne Haut geblasen wurden. Und sie hatte dabei geträumt, um wie viel besser ihr Leben nun geworden war und noch werden würde. Ihre vier Geschwister konnten jetzt noch länger zur Schule gehen als sie, die bereits nach sieben Jahren Schulbesuch arbeiten gehen musste. Aber nun mit ihrem doppelt so hohen Verdienst wie früher direkt am Strand konnte ihre Mutter die Zweige-und-Algen-Wände ihrer ärmlichen Behausung durch feste Wände aus Ytor-Ziegeln ersetzen lassen – ein noch besserer Schutz gegen Banditen und andere unerwünschte Besucher, von denen es im Belta-Slum im Osten der nautolanischen Hauptstadt nicht zu wenige gab. Jetzt jedoch, wo Meerda ihre blauen Lekkus ins Wasser des Whirlpools hielt, um durch diese ihrer Freundin zu kommunizieren, dass nun die Bade- durch die Esspause abgelöst werden würde, hatte Dossa ihre großen schwarzen Augen aufgeschlagen und schaute durch das Wasser hindurch von unten selig ihre Freundin an, die sich dieses aquatische Vergnügen nach der Mittagspause gönnen würde. Vorausgesetzt, es würden nicht so viele Kunden im Laden sein, was ihrer beider vollen Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen würde.

Der großgewachsene Mann mit dem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz hatte etwas gespürt, als er scheinbar ziellos die Strandpromenade am Südstrand von Pieralos entlanggeschlendert war. Es war ein schwaches Echolot der Macht, welches aus einem Laden zu ihm herüber drang. Genau deswegen war er auf diesen Meeresplaneten gekommen. Glee Anselm war ein Nexus im Geflecht der lebendigen Macht, welches mehr oder weniger die gesamte Galaxis durchzog. Einen Schüler hatte er schon. Jetzt brauchte er noch ein paar ergebene geschickte Gehilfen, die unmittelbar die dumpfen Fuß-Truppen befehligen könnten, die es brauchte, um die Galaxis seinem Willen zu unterwerfen und den dekadenten Orden der Jedi endgültig auszulöschen. So wie das ein Sith-Lord eben tun wollte – tun musste. Nun spürte er, wie das Signal schwächer wurde. Also ging er langsam wieder zurück, um schließlich mit abgewandtem Gesicht vor dem Schaufenster eines Perlenschmuckladens stehen zu bleiben und quer über die Strand-Promenade auf das Meer hinauszuschauen. Sein Blick fiel auf die vielen roten Blüten der Meyram-Bäume, welche die Strandpromenade über viele Kilometer auf beiden Seiten säumten. Diese Blüten waren die in vergangenen Tagen von den Bäumen gefallen, um nun eifrig von neugierigen Kindern aufgesammelt zu werden oder um liegen zu bleiben, um noch für ein paar Tage die Allee an den Seitenrändern mit einem blutroten Teppich zu bedecken, bevor sie braun und verschrumpelt sein würden – um entweder von der Straßenreinigung eingesammelt oder aber von der Meeresbrise in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut zu werden. Jetzt spürte er die Macht ganz deutlich hinter sich. Seine feinen Nackenhaare sträubten sich erregt ob dieser Sinneswahrnehmung, die sich gleich noch verstärken würde, wenn er erst einmal seine eigene Machtpräsenz an genau dieser Stelle voll entfalten würde.

„Schau mal, der ist heiß", raunte Dossa Meerda zu, die gerade in ein Fischbrötchen biss.

„Ein Mensch – der wird bald wieder weg sein", erwiderte ihre blaue Freundin gelangweilt.

„Aber der ist richtig groß und stark. Das sehe ich. Und er hat wirklich schöne Haare. Die würde ich gerne mal anfassen", träumte Dossa weiter, um nun ebenfalls in ihr Fischbrötchen zu beißen.

„Du siehst doch nur seine Hinteransicht", meinte Meerda abfällig. „Bestimmt ist er potthässlich, hat vorne im Gesicht und am ganzen Körper ganz viele Falten, eine Knollennase und eine hässliche Narbe im Gesicht", witzelte sie.

„Wollen wir wetten, dass nicht?", entgegnete Dossa herausfordernd.

„Um was wollen wir wetten?"

„Um das Brötchen mit dem Korr-Fisch hier!", schlug Dossa vor.

„Abgemacht. Jetzt muss er sich nur noch umdrehen." Wie auf Kommando drehte sich der Mann nun langsam in Richtung Schaufenster um. Dossa erstarrte.

„Er hat das gehört", flüsterte sie erschrocken.

„Du spinnst ja. Das war reiner Zufall. Und wir haben auf Nautila geredet. Wer von den Touristen kann das schon?", bürstete Meerda sie ab.

Als sich der Mann schließlich vollends zu ihnen herumgedreht hatte, fixierte er sie beide. Dann registrierte Meerda, wie sein Blick an den Brüsten ihrer Freundin hängen blieb - wie so oft.

Sie seufzte.

Der Mensch da draußen auf der anderen Seite des Schaufensters war nicht potthässlich, sondern sie musste sich eingestehen, dass er gar nicht mal schlecht aussah. Er hatte keine Knollennase. Nein, seine Nase war eher länglich, schmal und edel geschwungen. Er hatte auch keinerlei Falten. Zumindest konnte sie in seinem Gesicht keine aus dieser Distanz erkennen. Immerhin – mit der Narbe hatte sie recht gehabt. Der Mensch hatte ein Mal auf der Stirn und eine aus drei Strichen bestehende Narbe auf der rechten Wange. Aber selbst das tat seiner blendenden Erscheinung keinen Abbruch, so elegant gewandet, wie er obendrein noch war. Und diese Narbe machte ihn eher noch interessanter. Vielleicht könnten sie das Korr-Fisch-Brötchen später teilen? Aber so wie sie ihre Freundin kannte, würde Dossa den Sieg auf ganzer Linie für sich reklamieren und sie später in den Whirlpool schicken, um das Brötchen dann ganz allein zu essen, um ihr die Niederlage nicht allzu schmerzlich zu gestalten.

Der Sith-Lord fokussierte seine Gedanken. Er war nicht hierhergekommen, um der Verkäuferin auf den zugegebenermaßen recht prallen Busen zu starren. Er hatte wichtigeres mit ihr vor. Also öffnete er sich der Macht und ließ sie durch sich hindurch und von sich wegströmen und stand nun als der vor dem Schaufenster und den Beiden, der er in Gänze war. Er registrierte zufrieden, wie die grüne Frau sanft erschauderte und ihre Augen erkennend aufriss, um sogleich wieder normal zu schauen, während er die unfokussierten Wellen ihrer Macht genoss, die ihm in unregelmäßigen Mustern entgegenplätscherten – jetzt, wo sie von seiner Macht ermutigt und gestärkt wurden. Das tat gut. Die blaue Frau neben ihr jedoch ließ keinerlei Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass sie Machtkräfte besaß oder aber andere Machtbenutzer zu erkennen in der Lage wäre. Schon bald würde sie sich eine neue Kollegin suchen müssen.

Meerda fühlte, dass dieser potentielle Kunde anders war als die Leute, die sonst in den Laden kamen oder nur das Schaufenster betrachteten. Er war nicht an Perlenschmuck interessiert, aber er war gewiss kein zielloser Streuner, sondern ein Herr von Format und Einfluss – so viel stand fest. Dann sah sie, dass der stattliche Fremde sich anschickte, den Laden zu betreten.

„Räum die Fischbrötchen ins Hinterzimmer und dreh dabei die Klimaanlage etwas stärker, wenn du rausgehst. Das ist doch peinlich, wenn es hier nach Fisch riecht und man den Fisch auch noch sieht", sagte Dossa etwas gehetzt zu ihrer Freundin.

Meerda gehorchte umgehend. Sie war gerade rechtzeitig wieder im Verkaufsraum zurück, als der Fremde auch schon den Tresen berührte.

„Suchen der Herr etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte Dossa in Basic und neigte sich dabei leicht vor, um ihr Dekolleté zu präsentieren, so wie sie das früher auch am Strand getan hatte. Aber heute trug sie eine züchtige bis zum Hals zugeknöpfte Bluse, die zwar immer noch erahnen ließ, was und wie viel sich darunter verbarg. Aber jetzt war der Reiz von Dossas Vorbeugen dafür umso subtiler – und umso wirkungsvoller – und beinahe nicht nachweisbar. So hatte es ihr der vor einem halben Jahr für zwei Tage angeheuerte Marketingberater damals in der von ihrem Chef organisierten Fortbildung erklärt.

„Ich weiß, was ich will", entgegnete der fremde Mensch in einem akzentfreien Basic, welches sie nicht zuordnen konnte. „Die Frage ist, wissen Sie, was Sie wollen?", gab er die Frage an die verblüffte Dossa zurück.

„Ich möchte hier Perlenschmuck verkaufen", erwiderte sie mit der größtmöglichen Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Und das reicht Ihnen?", fragte er weiter.

„Sind sie von irgendeiner Sekte oder wollen sie uns etwa irgendwelche moralisch verwerflichen Sachen anbieten?!", mischte sich nun Meerda mit einem drohenden Unterton ein.

Dossa warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, während der Fremde, der einen Kopf größer war als die beiden Frauen, seine nicht zu schmalen und nicht zu vollen Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln verzog, während seine grauen Augen verächtlich blitzten.

„Ihnen möchte ich ganz bestimmt nichts anbieten", sagte er zu Meerda gewandt.

Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Dossa und sagte: „Es wäre besser, wenn Ihre Kollegin jetzt ins hintere Zimmer gehen und die Tür hinter sich schließen würde."

Dabei machte er eine Handbewegung in Meerdas Richtung. Diese machte unwillkürlich Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und sagte drohend in Richtung des Menschen: „Wir haben hier Holo-Kameras installiert – mit direktem Kontakt zur nächsten Polizeiwache."

Jetzt lachte der Fremde dunkel auf.

„Sehe ich wirklich so aus, als hätte ich es nötig, hier Schmuck zu klauen oder andere ordinäre Verbrechen zu begehen?", sagte er, die Lippen in Ekel geschürzt.

Nun wandte sich auch Dossa auf Basic an ihre Freundin: „Es wäre besser, du würdest jetzt nach hinten gehen und die Tür hinter dir schließen."

Meerda schaute Dossa entgeistert an.

„Du kannst auch das Korr-Fisch-Brötchen essen. Und dann gleich in den Pool gehen", setzte Dossa etwas sanfter auf Nautila hinzu und machte dabei unwillkürlich eine bestimmte Handbewegung.

Meerda spürte an der Geruchsnote, die aus Dossas grünen Lekkus strömte, dass ihr ihre Freundin nicht weiter böse war. Sie wollte jetzt nur mit dem Fremden allein sein, warum auch immer. Und es war für Dossa sehr, sehr wichtig. Sie zögerte noch kurz, wie benommen von dem plötzlichen Rausschmiss, dann drehte sie sich um und ging ins Hinterzimmer, um sich über das Fischbrötchen herzumachen. Nur wenig später versank sie in der großen Wanne, um dort nun ihre blauen Lekkus ziellos umherzüngeln zu lassen und in Ruhe über das gerade Geschehene nachzugrübeln. Dossa würde ihr sicherlich später alles erklären.

„Guuut! Du hast sie mithilfe der Macht wegkomplimentiert", duzte er sie plötzlich.

„Kennen wir uns, dass Ihr mich derart duzt? Und was meint Ihr überhaupt mit der Macht?", fragte Dossa.

„Wir werden uns bald kennenlernen, denn das, was ich bisher von dir gesehen habe, ist überaus vielversprechend."

„Was ist denn vielversprechend?", fragte Dossa schnippisch zurück und schaute an sich hinunter, um ihn dann herausfordernd anzusehen.

„Du hast mich eben gefragt, wie die Macht funktioniert. Aber du hast sie bereits angewendet. Du hast soeben mit ihrer Hilfe deiner Kollegin deinen Willen aufgezwungen."

Jetzt lachte Dossa auf.

„Dazu brauche ich keine Zauberei. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr sie diese Fischbrötchen liebt und in den Whirlpool steigt", erwiderte sie, um sich sogleich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, denn diese Betriebsgeheimnisse gingen eigentlich niemanden etwas an. Warum ließ sie sich auf einmal nur so gehen?

„Auch gut", erwiderte der Fremde. „Aber kannst du allein mit Argumentieren auch das hier?", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Endlich hatte er die Holo-Kamera entdeckt, die in einem Winkel des Raumes an der Decke hing. Er fixierte das Gerät mit seinen grauen Augen, dann machte er eine Knickbewegung mit der Hand und die Kamera brach von ihrem Sockel und fiel mit einem lauten Knall vor dem Verkaufstresen auf den Boden, wo sie in mehrere Teile zerbarst, während ihre Glaslinse noch in mehreren Sprüngen über den Boden hopste, um dann nach dem vierten Hopser in tausend kleine Scherben zu zerbersten.

Dossa schaute entsetzt auf den mit den Kameratrümmern bedeckten Boden, dann schaute sie wieder zu dem Menschen auf, um ihm entgegen zu zischen: „Ihr seid doch ein ganz ordinärer Verbrecher!"

In diesem Moment kam ein Polizist von draußen herein.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Dossa hastig. „Das ist nur eine Sicherheitsübung und ein Qualitätstest", schob sie lächelnd nach.

„Dann gehe ich mal wieder", lächelte der Polizist zurück und verschwand wieder.

„Du hast eine blühende Phantasie", meinte der Fremde anerkennend, nachdem sie wieder allein waren. „Das wird dir später einmal nützlich sein", erklärte er.

„Da wo ich herkomme, brauche ich so etwas", erwiderte sie.

Es beruhigte sie außerordentlich, dass er nach dieser Andeutung nicht weiter fragte, wo sie herkam. Offensichtlich kannte er die Antwort bereits, so erfahren und weltmännisch, wie er aussah.

„Aber jetzt sag mir doch, macht ein ordinärer Verbrecher auch so etwas?", fragte er und ließ eine Hand kreiseln, wodurch alle herumliegenden Holo-Kamera-Teile in einem kreisrunden Wirbel nach oben flogen, um dort unter der Decke in einem Endloskreis herumzutrudeln.

„Holst du mir einen Abfallkorb?", wandte er sich nun an Dossa, die fassungslos neben dem Schauspiel stand.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck und holte einen Müllbeutel, den sie öffnete. Nun veränderte der Mann seine Bewegung geringfügig und schon rauschten die Müllteile nacheinander in den Beutel, den Dossa sogleich sorgfältig verknotete und ins hintere Zimmer in den Müllschlucker warf, der in der Wand eingelassen war.

„Ihr könntet häufiger zum Aufräumen vorbeischauen", sagte sie keck, während er diesen Witz mit einem missbilligenden Blick zur Kenntnis nahm, sich jedoch ein feines Lächeln ob ihrer Chuzpe nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Du wirst das auch bald können, wenn du deiner Bestimmung folgst", erwiderte er.

„Und was ist meine Bestimmung?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Deine Talente vollständig zu entfalten und neue zu erwerben", erwiderte er nebulös und setzte dann hinzu: „Ich werde dir heute Abend ein Zeichen zukommen lassen. Wenn du es erkennst, dann wird die Macht für immer mit dir sein."

„Zukommen lassen – das hört sich so an, als würdet Ihr nicht vor Ort sein", versetzte sie irritiert.

„Du hast Recht. Aber das spielt keine Rolle", wies er ihren Einwand ab.

„Und was, wenn ich das Zeichen nicht erkenne?"

„Dann bist du nicht würdig", erklärte er ernst und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wann werde ich Euch wiedersehen?", fragte Dossa, während sie bereits begann, seine Gegenwart zu vermissen.

„Wenn du dich als würdig erwiesen hast. Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Dossa", erwiderte sie schlicht. „Zumindest bin ich würdig genug, dass Ihr euch für meinen Namen interessiert", setzte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Eine gute Einstellung. Bewahre sie gut. Hier noch etwas Geld für die kaputte Kamera … Wenn ich schon nichts hier gekauft habe", sagte er verschmitzt lächelnd.

Dann schloss er die Tür von außen und verschwand. Dossa sah noch seinen dicken, dichten tiefschwarzen Pferdeschwanz hinter ihm hin- und her schwingen, der ihm bis zur Mitte seines Rückens reichte. Sie dachte bei sich, dass es sich bestimmt gut anfühlen musste, diese dicken, glatten, glänzenden Haare in die Hand zu nehmen, um damit etwas herumzuspielen. Sie würde ihn, wenn sie ihn wiedersehen würde, danach fragen, wie dieses Ding mit den Zinken hieß, mit dem die Menschen ihre Haare ordneten. Dann schaute sie auf den Stapel Credits in ihrer Hand. Davon konnte sie zehn Kameras dieser Marke kaufen, mindestens. Sie steckte die Credits, die sie für überzählig hielt, in ihre Tasche. Dann tat sie, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Was wollte er?", fragte Meerda vor Neugierde platzend, nachdem sie aus ihrem nahezu zweistündigen Bad wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Hat das Fischbrötchen geschmeckt?", fragte Dossa zurück.

„Jetzt erzähl schon", drängte die blaue Nautolanerin ungeduldig.

„Wir müssen eine neue Holo-Überwachungskamera besorgen", wich Dossa ihrer Neugierde aus und wies an die Decke, wo der abgebrochene Stumpf des Sockels in die Leere ragte, worauf noch vor zwei Stunden die Kamera gethront hatte.

„Hat er sie kaputt gemacht und dann etwas geklaut?", fragte Meerda entsetzt.

„Nein, ich war das", sagte sie, als wäre das die normalste Sache der Welt.

„Wie bist du denn da hoch gekommen? Hat er dich nach oben gegen die Kamera geworfen?", fragte Meerda entgeistert.

„Hat er nicht. Aber er hat mir gezeigt, wie man die Scherben danach sehr effizient wegräumt. Ich will das auch lernen", sagte Dossa und schaute mit halbgeöffneten Augen träumend an Meerda vorbei durch das Schaufenster auf die Strandpromenade. Eine bessere Umschreibung der vergangenen Ereignisse und ihres momentanen Zustandes fiel ihr partout nicht ein.

„Du machst Witze! Und du bist verliebt! In einen Menschen! Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!", sagte Meerda aufgebracht.

Dossa hob abwehrend ihre grüne Hand.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich habe ihn doch nur einmal gesehen. Aber was hast du nur gegen Menschen? Seine Haare jedenfalls waren überaus gepflegt im Gegensatz zu dem fettigen verwirrten Gezottel, was wir so oft am Strand sehen."

„Die Menschen sind gemein und hinterhältig!", fing Meerda an, zu dozieren. „Sie sind solange nett und freundlich, wie sie etwas von dir wollen und wenn sie es haben, dann werfen sie dich weg wie eine ausgehöhlte Muschelschale. Du kennst doch die vielen traurigen Geschichten von Nautolanerinnen, die sich in menschliche Touristen verliebt haben, oder hast du die etwa vergessen?", fragte sie Dossa eindringlich.

„Das sagst du doch nur, weil die Menschen von dir nichts wissen wollen", entgegnete Dossa ärgerlich. „Sie stehen auf schwarze Augen so wie meine. Du mit deinen roten Augen und deiner blauen Haut bist wohl eher für Chiss oder Duros interessant, nicht wahr?"

„Klar, weil von diesen Spezies auch sooo viele nach Glee Anselm zum Urlaubmachen kommen", erwiderte Meerda sarkastisch.

„Dafür kann ich nichts. Die Menschen haben und können viele interessante Dinge", fuhr Dossa fort, ihre Freundin zu überzeugen. „Aber weißt du was? Wir tauchen nach der Arbeit ins Meer ab und suchen Schätze. Was hältst du davon?", schlug Dossa nun ihrer Freundin vor.

„Gerne", erwiderte Meerda.

Sie hatten kaum den Laden verlassen und dessen Tür abgeschlossen, da zupfte Dossa ihre Freundin am Ärmel und raunte: „Siehst du den da? Den kennen wir doch."

„Natürlich, wer könnte den schon vergessen?", grinste Meerda zurück und schon bald verfolgten auch ihre weinroten Augen den schlaksigen Padawan mit dem dünnen braunen Zopf auf dem Rücken, der erst vor einem halben Jahr bei ihnen die hellblaue Perlenkette erstanden hatte.

„Sein Meister scheint sich ziemlich oft Urlaub leisten zu können", murmelte Dossa. Fast tat ihr der rangniedere Jedi leid.

„Meister? Der Blonde hat auch noch einen Padawan-Zopf", erwiderte Meerda.

„Aber er benimmt sich nicht wie ein Padawan", widersprach Dossa und verwies auf das herrschaftliche Gebaren des großgewachsenen Blonden, der seiner ebenfalls blonden Damenbegleitung den Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte, während sein braunhaariger Begleiter dem Paar die Decken und den Picknick-Korb hinterher trug.

„Ob er ihr die Kette gegeben hat?", fragte Meerda.

„Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle, wenn es die Frau neben seinem Herrchen ist?", versetzte Dossa in einem Ton zwischen Hohn und Bitterkeit.

Das Meer war ruhig, grün und warm, als Dossa und Meerda hineintauchten, weg von den Touristen, die nun gegen Abend am Strand und erst recht im Wasser immer spärlicher wurden. Vereinzelt kam ihnen ein Taucher entgegen, aber in der Tiefe, in die die beiden Nautolanerinnen nun abtauchten, war niemand außer den Fischen, Muscheln und anderem Meeresgetier und den Meerespflanzen. Gerade hatten beide den Eingang in eine Schlucht passiert. Rechts und links von ihnen türmten sich über dutzende Meter Felsen steil in die Höhe, während über den beiden jungen Frauen nur ein schmaler Streifen hellgrünen Meeres zu sehen war.

„Schau mal hier", sagte Dossa und schwamm zu einem Felsvorsprung, der von einer blauen Algenart bewachsen war. Sie sah etwas darin glitzern und streckte ihre grüne Hand aus, um dieses Glitzerdingens an sich zu nehmen.

„Ein Medaillon", stellte Meerda fest.

„Da sind Zeichen drauf. Kennst du die? Du warst doch ein Jahr länger als ich in der Schule", fragte Dossa ihre Freundin.

„Wir haben in der Schule nur Basic gelernt und Twi'leki gab es auf Freiwilligenbasis. Aber das hier ist kein Twi'leki", erklärte Meerda achselzuckend, während sie das Medaillon betrachtete.

„Ich nehme es mit. Vielleicht kann mir ja jemand anders sagen, was diese Zeichen bedeuten", murmelte Dossa, nahm ihrer Freundin das Medaillon ab und hängte es sich an der Lederschnur, die sich durch ein kleines Loch am Rand dieses Artefakts schlängelte, um ihren grünen Hals.

„Du meinst jetzt sicherlich den effizienten Scherbenwegräumer", blubberte ihre blaue Freundin kichernd.

„Der scheint dich ja sehr zu faszinieren. Ich habe ihn schon längst wieder vergessen", log Dossa ihrer Freundin ins Gesicht.

„Wer's glaubt", meinte diese lapidar.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde schwammen die Zwei wieder zurück an den Strand.

Der Fahrer des Gleitertaxis, welches Dossa diesmal angeheuert hatte, machte keinerlei Sperenzchen, als es darum ging, den Peiros-Weg im Belta-Slum im östlichen Teil von Pieralos anzusteuern. Er hielt beinahe vor der Haustür und Dossa gab ihm die verdienten Credits. Sie war gerade dabei, die Tür des Hauses ihrer Mutter aufzuschließen, da hörte sie hinter sich erregtes Stimmengewirr. Ein grüner Rodianer mit seiner für diese Spezies typischen reptiloiden Schnauze wurde von vier ziemlich gefährlich aussehenden Nautolanern bedrängt, die ihn offensichtlich ausrauben wollten. Eigentlich war das keine Sache, um die sich Dossa ansonsten viele Gedanken gemacht oder in welche sie sich gar eingemischt hätte. So etwas kam hier häufig vor. Als Fremder ging man nicht in diese Gegend. Sie kannte diese Typen vom Sehen. Normalerweise schaute sie sie grimmig an, ging hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihnen vorbei und wurde in Ruhe gelassen. Sie gehörte zum Viertel – der fremde Rodianer nicht. Gerade wollte sich einer des Nautolaner-Quartetts an der Tasche des Rodianers zu schaffen machen. Seine grünen Lekkus zitterten bereits begierig, als er seine Hand an den Riemen der Tasche seines Opfers legte, da kickte ihn der Rodianer mit einem Fuß weg, während er die saugnapfbewehrten Finger seiner beiden Hände in die andere Richtung streckte, was zwei der übrigen Räuber, die sich aus dieser Richtung gerade auf ihn stürzen wollten, von dem Rodianer weg zu Boden gehen ließ, noch bevor sie ihr auserkorenes Opfer überhaupt erreicht, geschweige denn berührt hatten.

‚ _Das also ist das Zeichen_!', dachte Dossa.

Sie wandte sich dem vierten Nautolaner zu. „Troll dich. Der hier ist nichts für dich", schnauzte sie ihn an.

„Woher willst du das denn wissen? Und überhaupt, haben wir dir je was getan?", fragte der gelbliche Nautolaner seine Landsfrau verständnislos und verärgert.

„Ihr werdet jetzt alle nach Hause gehen und ihn in Frieden lassen", sagte Dossa nun eindringlich und machte dabei unwillkürlich eine Bewegung mit ihrer rechten Hand.

Mittlerweile hatten sich die drei anderen Gangster wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt und schauten Dossa an, die nun neben dem Rodianer stand, der ebenfalls seine rechte Hand gehoben hatte.

„Ihr werdet jetzt alle nach Hause gehen und uns in Frieden lassen", erklärten Dossa und der grüne geschuppte Unbekannte nun händewedelnd im Chor. Die vier Gauner blieben noch eine Weile wie angewurzelt stehen ob dieser ungewohnten Aufforderung, dann durchfuhr sie ein kollektiver Ruck und sie trollten sich.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte der Rodianer in gutturalem Basic zu Dossa.

„Nichts zu danken. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass das Image von Glee Anselm als Touristenparadies derart von diesen Halunken ruiniert wird", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Ich bin kein Tourist", entgegnete der Rodianer.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", erwiderte Dossa.

„Wenn das so ist, dann kommen Sie mit mir nach Arkania. Wir brauchen dort genau solche Leute wie Sie."

„Leute wie mich?", fragte Dossa in gespielter Bescheidenheit.

„Leute mit Muskeln und mit besonderen Talenten", erwiderte er und schaute auf ihre muskulösen Oberarme.

Dossa vermeinte in diesem Moment, in den Winkeln seiner spitzbezahnten Schnauze eine Andeutung eines Lächelns zu erkennen. Und sie fand es wohltuend, dass sein Blick während ihrer Begegnung bislang nicht auf ihr Dekolleté gewandert war. Wahrscheinlich war so eine Brustfixierung auch nicht typisch für reptiloide Spezies wie Rodianer, sondern eher für Humanoide wie Nautolaner – oder aber Menschen.

„Wann soll ich mich bereitmachen?", fragte Dossa.

„Am besten gleich morgen früh. Wir treffen uns um zehn Uhr Ortszeit im Raumhafen Südstadt an Startrampe 96", sagte der Rodianer in einem Tonfall, als wäre er sich ihres Mitkommens absolut sicher.

„Ich werde da sein", versprach Dossa.

Dann ging sie endlich ins Haus. Sie erklärte ihrer Mutter, dass sie nun einen neuen Job auf einem anderen Planeten hätte, der wesentlich einträglicher sei als die Verkaufsarbeit an der Strandpromenade.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du etwas Besonderes bist, Dossa", sagte ihre Mutter, die bereits seit fünfzehn Jahren die Kinder alleine großzog, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Dann legt ihr ihre große Tochter den Stapel Credits auf den Tisch, der ihr am heutigen Tage derart unverhofft zugefallen war. Dieser unverhoffte Tagesgewinn überzeugte die bislang zögerliche Mutter restlos.

Dossa war bereits im Taxi-Gleiter auf dem Weg zum Raumhafen Südstadt, als sie ihren Chef anrief, um zu kündigen. Meerda würde sicherlich bald wieder eine nette Mit-Verkäuferin finden, wünschte sie ihm und ihr.

„Die Besten gehen immer am schnellsten", entgegnete ihr Chef melancholisch, bevor sie die Verbindung beendete.

Dossa schob ihr bisheriges Leben in einen hinteren Teil ihres Hirns, kaum dass sie diese Komlink-Verbindung beendet hatte. Gleich würde sie Startrampe 96 erreicht haben und in zehn Standardstunden würde sie mit ihren neuen Kollegen in Arkania sein, was immer sie da auch erwarten mochte. Aber sie würde _ihn_ wiedersehen. Sie umfasste mit ihrer rechten Hand noch den Anhänger mit den fremden Schriftzeichen, den sie seit etwa vierzehn Standardstunden um den Hals trug. Dann hob das Schiff ab und nach einer Weile sah Dossa die grüne Kugel des Meeresplaneten Glee Anselm immer kleiner werden, bis sie plötzlich abrupt verschwand, nachdem ihr Raumschiff in den Hyperraum eingetreten war.


	3. Schmugglerin

Dossa hielt sich krampfhaft an den Armlehnen ihres Sitzes fest, als ihr Raumschiff, ein leichter XS-Frachter corellianischer Bauart, von Turbolasergeschossen getroffen wurde, sobald er aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten und die Schneekugel des Planeten Arkania in Sicht gekommen war. Der Knall der Detonationen in der Außenhülle des Frachters war deutlich zu hören und das Schiff begann nun zu ruckeln.

„Kein Problem", beruhigte sie Felfax, der Rodianer, der sie auf Glee Anselm gefunden hatte.

„Alle Energie im Schiff auf ein Minimum herunterfahren und in die Deflektorschilde umleiten!", hörte sie nun ein Kommando vom Cockpit.

Das Schiff vollführte eine scharfe Kurve um 180 Grad, um mit den nun in Richtung Angreifer gedrehten Deflektorschilden die nächste, noch stärkere Salve abzuwehren. Dossa sah, wie einige Schüsse wieder zum feindlichen Raumschiff zurückflogen und in dessen farblich rot-weiß gehaltene Außenhülle eindrangen, ohne allerdings, von ihrem Standpunkt aus zumindest, bemerkbare Schäden zu hinterlassen.

„Warum werden wir angegriffen?", fragte Dossa alarmiert und aufgewühlt.

„Du hast noch nie ein Schmugglerschiff gesehen oder bist gar in einem geflogen?", fragte Felfax zurück und schaute dann wieder besorgt zu der Korvette der Defender-Klasse, die nun eine dritte Salve aus ihren Zwillings-Laser-Kanonen auf ihren XS-Frachter abfeuerte. Dossa folgte seinem Blick mit angstgeweiteten Augen, während sie die roten Linien wahrnahm, die erneut auf sie zusteuerten. Ihr Schiff vibrierte leicht, aber es waren jetzt keine Einschläge mehr zu vernehmen. Offenbar funktionierte der Deflektorschild sehr gut.

„Aber wieso greifen die Schmuggler uns an?", wollte sie, die noch nie in irgendeinem Raumschiff von Glee Anselm weggeflogen war, von ihrem neuen Mentor wissen.

„Das sind keine Schmuggler, sondern Jedi. Das sieht man an der rot-weißen Außenhülle", erklärte Felfax ernst.

„Dann sind _wir_ die Schmuggler?", fragte Dossa, jetzt völlig perplex.

Er nickte stumm.

„Sie erklären mir vielleicht später, was und warum wir schmuggeln", erwiderte sie schnell.

„Vielleicht", entgegnete er lächelnd. „Keine Sorge. Verstärkung ist unterwegs. Exar Kun lässt seine Leute nicht im Stich. Und seinen Heimatplaneten erst recht nicht", erklärte er und legte zur Beruhigung seine dunkelgrüne geschuppte Hand auf Dossas hellergrüne Schulter.

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte gingen einmal gingen die Lichter im Schiff wieder an. Das Geruckel infolge der verhinderten Einschläge der Lasergeschosse hatte ebenfalls aufgehört.

Ein kollektives Aufatmen ging durch die zentrale Aufenthaltshalle des Frachters. Als Dossa aus dem kleinen runden Fenster sah, fiel ihr auf, dass die rot-weiße Korvette abgedreht hatte und nun woandershin feuerte. Die neue Schussrichtung ihrer Lasergeschosse wies auf ein schwarz-silbernes langgezogenes ziemlich großes Schiff, das soeben auf der Bildfläche erschienen sein müsste. Sie konnte noch ein zweites Schiff dieser Klasse ausmachen, welches dem Ersten offenbar Deckung gab und nun seinerseits auf die rot-weiße Korvette der Jedi feuerte.

„Zwei Sith-Abfang-Jäger der Fury-Klasse", hub Felfax wieder an, Dossa zu erklären. „Exar Kun hat sie wohl geschickt, weil er damit gerechnet hat, dass die Jedi uns hier auflauern würden."

Nun sahen sie die Jedi-Korvette davonfliegen und nach einigen Sekunden verschwand sie in einer silberweißen Wolke und war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Die Jedi sind in den Hyperraum abgehauen, nachdem sie gemerkt haben, dass sie in der Unterzahl sind. Jetzt können wir landen."

Dossa atmete bei seinen Worten erleichtert auf.

„Jetzt wird es Zeit, etwas Warmes anzuziehen. Du hast doch etwas Warmes mit?", fragte Felfax etwas zweifelnd.

„Natürlich", erklärte Dossa stolz und holte ein langärmliges knielanges Hemd aus ihrer großen Tasche.

„Das nennst du warm? Auf Arkadia sind normalerweise höchstens minus zwanzig Grad, da braucht man warme Wampa-Wollsachen oder am besten dicke Fell- oder Lederjacken, wo kein Wind durchkommt. Hast du so was mit?"

Dossa schaute ihn entgeistert an. Sie hatte genau das mitgenommen, was auf ihrem Planeten als warm galt.

„Klar, auf Glee Anselm läuft sie sonst nur im Bikini am Strand herum oder taucht im warmen Meer. Was erwartest du denn?", rief spöttisch ein Weequay, der dabei war, eilig ein paar Kisten zu sichern, damit sie im Landeanflug nicht durch das Schiff segeln würden.

„Halt die Klappe, Breevo. Kümmere dich lieber um deine Kisten, sonst musst du bald im Bikini aussteigen", zischte ihn der Rodianer an, während der Rest der Crew in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, welches die Stimmen von mindestens fünf Spezies in sich vereinte.

„Wer ist dieser Exar Kun eigentlich?", fragte Dossa nun.

„Exar Kun ist der Dunkle Lord der Sith und der Anführer der Bruderschaft der Sith. Er ist gerade dabei, sein neues Imperium zu errichten und die Republik und die Jedi zu vernichten."

„Was sind denn die Sith?", fragte Dossa weiter.

„Eigentlich sind die Sith so ähnlich wie die Jedi. Sie benutzen genauso die Macht, um Dinge zu bewegen und schweben zu lassen. Sie wenden Gedankentricks an, um Leute zu beeinflussen und zu manipulieren. Sie haben auch Lichtschwerter. Aber sie sind etwas rücksichtsloser als die Jedi und sehen eher das Potential des Einzelnen Begabten, den oder die sie in ihre Reihen aufnehmen, während die Jedi eher darauf bedacht sind, in Durchschnittlichkeit und Mittelmäßigkeit den Frieden zu bewahren, wie sie sagen."

„Haben die Jedi jetzt verloren, weil sie so mittelmäßig kämpfen?", fragte Dossa.

„Das hätte Exar Kun bestimmt gerne, aber so schlecht kämpfen sie auch wieder nicht. Sie haben viele große Meister, die ernstzunehmende Gegner sind", entgegnete Felfax mit dieser Andeutung eines Lächelns, welche Dossa bereits zu deuten wusste. Bestimmt solche wie der traurige schlaksige Padawan mit der blauen Perlenkette, dachte Dossa und grinste in sich hinein.

Die Kontrollen auf dem Raumhafen waren lax. Man winkte sie einfach durch, nachdem Felfax einem Kontrolleur ein paar Credits gegeben hatte.

„Hier hast du einen Umhang", gab Felfax Dossa ein braunes sackartiges Etwas. „Und du brauchst noch Schuhe."

Der Macht sei Dank gab es auf dem Raumhafen genügend Geschäfte für ahnungslose unvorbereitete Einreisende wie Dossa und so konnte sie sich ein paar dicke Fellschuhe und einen warmen Ganzkörperanzug kaufen, bevor die Gruppe den kalten, zugigen Raumhafen verließ und nun die volle Wucht der Kälte Arkanias über sie hereinbrach. Dossa spürte die Kälte wie Nadeln in ihre Fußsohlen stechen. Bei jedem Schritt hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden Messer in ihr Gesicht schneiden, so sehr setzte ihr die ungewohnte Kälte zu, die durch den heftigen eisigen Wind noch verstärkt wurde. Dabei gingen sie nur etwa zwanzig Standardmeter bis zum nächsten Taxi-Gleiterstand. Wenigstens waren die Taxi-Gleiter geschlossen, wenn auch nicht beheizt. Nachdem sich die Gruppe auf mehrere Gefährte aufgeteilt hatte, schwebten sie aus der Hauptstadt hinaus in die weite Eiswüste, um nach einer Standardstunde vor einem Berg zu landen, der einen Eingang aufwies.

„Das ist unser geheimes Quartier", erklärte Felfax, der sich erst jetzt eine dicke Fellmütze über den Kopf zog.

Nachdem sie über einem gemütlichen Lagerfeuer einen schmackhaften Eintopf gekocht und verspeist hatten, führte Felfax Dossa durch das Lager.

„Wir schmuggeln Diamanten, die hier auf Arkania abgebaut werden, in andere Welten, um sie dort zu verkaufen und mit dem Erlös Waffen und andere Dinge zu kaufen, deren unsere Kunden oder wir bedürfen. Aber unser größter Kunde ist Exar Kun selbst und gleich werde ich ihn kontaktieren. Du bleibst aber außer Sichtweite und vor allem ganz ruhig", wies er sie an.

Die Zwei gingen nun in den kleinen Raum, der die Kom-Station des Lagers beherbergte. Er gab ein paar Zeichen ein, um die Verbindung herzustellen, aber das einzige, was Dossa hörte, war ein Freizeichen, welches nicht enden wollte.

„Er ist jetzt beschäftigt, wird sich aber bald melden. Dann müssen wir bereit sein", vertröstete Felfax sie. Nachdem sie wieder zu den Anderen in den Hauptraum zurückgekehrt waren, sah Dossa, wie die beiden anderen Rodianer, ein Zabrak, zwei Phindaner, ein Trandoshaner und drei Weequays dabei waren, die Schlafstätten herzurichten, um sich nach diesem anstrengenden Tag auf die Nachtruhe vorzubereiten.

„Gibt es hier auch einen Pool?", fragte Dossa, woraufhin sich alle in ihre Richtung umdrehten und sie seltsam ansahen.

„Natürlich kannst du hier einen Pool haben", erklärte der Weequay, der sie bereits im Frachter mit dem Bikini aufgezogen hatte. „Du kannst nach draußen zum nahegelegenen See gehen. Und wenn du Glück hast, hat der Wind die meterhohe Schneedecke an einigen Stellen weggeblasen. Da kannst du dann mit einer Disruptor-Pistole eine dickes Loch in den See sprengen und dort in dem neugeschaffenen Eisloch baden und vielleicht treiben dir dort sogar einige Fische in den Mund. Aber nach zehn Minuten musst du wieder rauskommen, denn dann friert das Loch wieder zu", erklärte er, über seinen eigenen Witz lachend, während die anderen in sein gehässiges Lachen mit einstimmten.

Dossa fröstelte es bei dem bloßen Gedanken an dieses Szenario. Sie schaute zu Felfax, welcher nun seine beiden Hände hob und den Weequay mithilfe der Macht urplötzlich gegen eine Wand segeln ließ, wo er laut aufjaulend niederfiel.

„Das nächste Mal landest du im Kochtopf, Breevo! Verstanden?", brummte er drohend.

Da summte es laut.

„Wir sind jetzt im Kom-Raum", erklärte Felfax und nahm Dossa bei der Hand, um die laute Runde zu verlassen.

Dossa erstarrte, als sie das Holobild erblickte, welches sich nun vor ihr materialisierte. Vor ihr stand der Holo-Kamerazerstörer und effiziente Scherbenwegräumer en miniature.

„Mein Lord, wir haben die Ware unbeschadet aus Glee Anselm hergebracht und die neue Kandidatin ist ebenfalls eingetroffen", erklärte Felfax, sich leicht vor dem bläulichen Holo-Exar Kun beugend.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Das hast du gut gemacht, Felfax", lobte der Dunkle Lord seinen Sith-Gehilfen. „Übermorgen wird der neue mandalorianische Ausbilder Kretch Arp eintreffen, der speziell dich und Dossa dreimal die Woche trainieren wird. Mandalore der Unbezwingbare hat uns seinen besten Mann geschickt. Ich hoffe, ihr Zwei erweist euch als würdig. Kretch Arp wird mir Bericht über eure Leistungen erstatten. In einer Woche wirst du dich mit Dossa zum Selva-Plateau begeben, um dort unserem lokalen Kontaktmann die Ladung Waffen zu überbringen, die ihr heute von Glee Anselm mitgebracht habt."

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord", erwiderte Felfax.

Dann erlosch das Holo-Bild Exar Kuns. ‚ _Er wollte mich gar nicht sehen_ ', dachte Dossa enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich muss ich mich erst noch als würdig erweisen. Wieder einmal. Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer folgte sie Felfax aus dem Kom-Raum.

Nach zwei Tagen kam der von Exar Kun angekündigte Mandalorianer ins Camp. Der hochgewachsene blonde Mensch hetzte sie erst einmal zwei Tage kreuz und quer durch die Eiswüste. Unterwegs gab es Schießübungen und Übungen mit dem berühmten Lanvarok-Pfeilwerfer, den die geübten mandalorianischen Krieger für gewöhnlich integriert in ihren Unterarm-Manschetten trugen und aus welchen heraus sie Pfeile auf ihre Gegner regnen ließen. Auch Seilwurftraining stand auf dem Programm, sei es, um Leute damit schnell zu fesseln oder aber das mit einem Haken versehene Seil irgendwo in die Höhe zu schießen, um es derart an einer hochgelegenen Hausetage oder an einem Berg zu verankern, damit man später daran heraufklettern konnte. Oder man arretierte das Seil an einem Raumschiff oder Gleiter, um sich daran hängend transportieren zu lassen oder aber am Seil heraufzuklettern und das Fluggefährt zu entern. Dossa war nach einer Woche Training fix und fertig. Aber sie fühlte sich stärker und selbstsicherer denn je. Zumal ihr Trainer sie gelobt hatte.

„Exar Kun muss eine Menge von dir halten, wenn er so einen Mann zu uns schickt. Wegen mir allein hätte er Kretch Arp niemals einfliegen lassen", gestand Felfax Dossa.

„Vielleicht lohnt es sich einfach bei Zweien mehr als nur bei einem Schüler", tröstete ihn Dossa.

Haazen hatte ein mieses Gefühl in der Magengrube bekommen, als ihm Meister Arca Jeth die neue Mission übertragen hatte. Immerhin handelte es sich nur um eine ganz gewöhnliche Schmugglerbande, bestehend aus zwei Leuten, die dingfest gemacht werden müsste. Die würde er mit seinen Lichtschwert- und Machtkünsten schnell überwältigt haben. Warum nur verspürte er dann trotzdem diese diffuse Angst?

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Haazen", sagte ihm noch lächelnd sein Herr und Freund Barrison Draay, ehe er den Arm um Krynda legte, um mit ihr im Garten des ausgedehnten herrschaftlichen Anwesens der Draays zu lustwandeln, während Haazen seine zusammengepackten Sachen nahm und damit zum für ihn bereitstehenden rot-weiß bemalten Shuttle eilte, welches ihn nach Arkania bringen sollte.

Die Kontrollen auf dem Raumhafen von Arkania waren streng.

„Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, treiben hier Schmuggler ihr Unwesen, die in unbescholtenen Raumschiffen ihre Schmugglerwaren verstecken, um sie dann am Zielort wieder unauffällig herauszuholen. Ihr wollt doch nicht zum Schmuggel beitragen, Jedi?!", erklärte der Zöllner, ein bulliger Sakiyaner, mürrisch.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Haazen säuerlich. Er war hierhergekommen, um Schmuggler zu bekämpfen, nicht, um wie einer behandelt zu werden.

Er registrierte zufrieden, dass er der Witterung entsprechend angezogen war. Sein langer brauner Mantel wärmte ihn hervorragend. Seine Stiefel waren wasserdicht. Nun war er auf dem Selva-Plateau angekommen, wo die Übergabe stattfinden sollte, die er verhindern sollte, deren Beteiligte er entweder gefangen zu nehmen oder bei Widerstand zu eliminieren hatte. Er baute einen Schneewall, hinter dem er sich verbarg, um nun das Terrain zu sondieren, ohne zu ahnen, dass er bereits beobachtet wurde.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", murmelte Dossa erstaunt, als sie durch ihr Makrofernglas einen braunen Padawanzopf erblickte und eine Sekunde später, als der Mensch sich umdrehte, auch dessen Gesicht.

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Felfax.

„Den kenne ich. Mit dem werde ich zur Not alleine fertig", erklärte sie siegesgewiss.

„Dossa, du unterschätzt die Jedi", ermahnte Felfax sie.

Aber da summte bereits sein Komlink. Sein Kontaktmann meldete sich, um die Waffen abzuholen.

„Bring du ihm die Waffen, ich lenke den Jedi ab", erklärte Dossa.

„ _Ich_ gebe hier die Befehle", schnarrte Felfax verärgert zurück.

„Vertrau mir, ich weiß, was ich tue", beruhigte ihn Dossa und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

Der Rodianer zögerte. Für einen Moment wog er die Machtfähigkeiten Dossas gegen ihre mangelnde Erfahrung ab. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sie diesen Jedi bereits kannte, wie und woher auch immer. Also setzte er sich in den Gleiter, um mit ihm und der heißen Ware in Richtung des Kontaktmannes zu fahren, während Dossa schnurstracks zu dem Jedi ging.

„Du?", entfuhr es Haazen, als er der grünen Nautolanerin ansichtig wurde, die nun mitten im Schnee im Kampfanzug und schwerbewaffnet vor ihm stand. Damals als Perlenverkäuferin am Strand von Pieralos war sie ihm einfach sehr selbstsicher und keck erschienen, aber jetzt drückte ihre Körperhaltung zusätzlich einen unverhohlenen Stolz aus, was sein latent in ihm brodelndes Unbehagen bei dieser Mission noch mehr anfachte.

„Mein Name ist Dossa, wie ist dein Name?", sagte sie lächelnd die Floskel auf, so wie sie diese vor über einem Jahrzehnt in der Schule im Basic-Kurs gelernt hatte.

„Ich bin Haazen", sagte er, sich die Augen reibend, als könne er es nicht fassen, wen er da vor sich sah.

„Hast du ihr die Perlenkette gegeben?", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Bist du hierhergekommen, um mich das zu fragen?", erwiderte er spöttisch, aber sie erkannte die Bitterkeit, die in seinen Worten mitschwang. Wieder einmal hatte sie einen seiner wunden Punkte erwischt.

„Kann schon sein", gab sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln zurück.

„Du bist ziemlich gut bewaffnet dafür, dass du mich lediglich das fragen wolltest. Gib es zu, Dossa: Du bist eine von den Schmugglern, die ich jetzt stellen werde!", versuchte Haazen nun, zum eigentlichen Zweck seiner Mission vorzudringen.

„Du hast ihr die Kette also nicht gegeben. Das tut mir leid für dich", sagte Dossa mit einem Anflug von Bedauern. Dieser Haazen brauchte Hilfe, wie damals.

„Wo ist der andere Schmuggler?", drang er nun in sie.

Dossa tat, als habe sie diese Frage gar nicht gehört. Sie sah ihm tief in die blauen Augen und sagte zunächst gar nichts. Haazen irritierte das, aber auch er schwieg vorerst.

„Ach, das willst du doch gar nicht wissen", behauptete sie schließlich, wedelte dabei unauffällig mit ihrer rechten Hand und schraubte ihr Stimme bei dieser Behauptung um einige Lagen herunter, während sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging.

Haazen sah, dass sich seine Gestalt in Dossas großen schwarzen Augen spiegelte, dass er in diesen Augen versank. Er durfte ihr nicht länger in diese magischen Augen schauen. Also senkte er ein wenig seinen Blick, der nun unversehens auf ihre prallen Brüste fiel, die sich unter ihrem hell-orangen hautengen Ganzkörperanzug mehr als deutlich vor seinen Augen abzeichneten. Er merkte, wie ihm heiß wurde. ‚ _Das macht sie absichtlich so! Kämpf dagegen an_!', ermahnte er sich selbst.

„Mit solchen Gedankentricks erreichst du bei mir gar nichts", zischte er ärgerlich. „Ich bin ein Jedi und kann selbst welche anwenden. Weißt du das nicht?"

„Ich weiß noch ganz andere Sachen über dich. Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du deinem blonden Padawan-Herrchen das Gepäck hinterhergetragen hast. Wie erbärmlich!", höhnte sie, noch einen Schritt an ihn herantretend.

„Herrchen? Ich bin kein Kerko-Hund!", empörte er sich.

In diesem Moment packte sie seinen rechten Arm, drehte diesen auf seinen Rücken, sprang damit hinter ihn und drückte ihn nach vorn zu Boden in den Schnee. Haazen spürte, wie sie auf ihm lag, sich ihm in Erregung die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er konnte beinahe Dossas Lippen auf seinem Nacken fühlen, aber noch waren sie ein paar Millimeter entfernt.

„Na? Wer ist jetzt hier das Herrchen?", schnurrte sie, auf ihm liegend, direkt in seinen Nacken.

Eine mit Schrecken durchmischte Erregung bemächtigte sich Haazens, als Dossas Zunge seine aufgestellten Nackenhärchen leckte. Was würde sie als nächstes mit ihm anstellen? Er nahm all seinen Willen zusammen, um sich auf die rechte Seite zu rollen. Es gelang. Er versuchte verzweifelt, sich aus ihrem eisernen Griff zu befreien, aber sie hielt unbekümmert seinen rechten Arm fest an seinen Rücken gedrückt und schlang von hinten ihre Beine um ihn. Solcherart blockte sie von hinten seine weitere Rollbewegung und die Beiden lagen nun hintereinander auf ihrer rechten Seite, während sich Dossas Linke nach vorne tastete. Langsam öffnete sie die Knöpfe seines braunen Mantels.

Haazen stöhnte auf und bibberte vor Kälte, die zwischen die beiden Seiten seines nun vorne geöffneten Mantels auf seine Brust, zwischen seine Beine drang. Der Kälte folgte Dossas linke Hand, welche an seinem geschlossenen Hosenschlitz eine verdächtige Beule erspürte.

„Na? Soll ich das auch aufmachen?", wisperten ihre heißen grünen Lippen in sein Ohr, während ihre nur dünn behandschuhten Hände die Beule massierten und weiter anschwellen ließen.

Er spürte selbst durch den dicken Mantel hindurch ihre vollen Brüste, die sich gegen seine Schulterblätter, gegen seinen Rücken pressten. Er konnte zwischen ihren ihn umschlingenden Beinen ihren Schoß an seinem Po fühlen. Das war zu viel für Haazen.

„Jaaaa", stöhnte er.

Nun begann Dossa, langsam und in aller Ruhe seine Hose zu öffnen. Sein Schwanz bahnte sich noch seinen Weg links am unteren Rand seiner Unterhose vorbei, dann sprang er heraus und wies steil nach oben weg in den blauen Himmel Arkanias.

Dossa zog mit einem Mal ihre linke Hand wieder zurück.

„Willst Du jetzt nichts machen? Oder soll ich mich umdrehen?", keuchte er, zunehmend verwirrter, aber immer mehr erregt.

„Du bleibst so, wie du bist. Und … das kannst du bestimmt viel besser mit deiner eigenen Hand. Zeig's mir, Haazen!", zwitscherte sie von hinten vergnügt.

Zögerlich legte er Hand an sich und begann, sein bestes Teil auf und abzufahren, während Dossa ihm über die Schulter hinweg dabei zusah. Es erregte sie außerordentlich, dass dieser Mann wie Wachs in ihren Händen war. Und sie jetzt gar nichts anderes machen brauchte, als ihn in Position zu halten, damit er es sich nicht anders überlegte. Nicht, dass er zu einem Stellungs- oder gar Handlungswechsel jetzt noch in der Lage gewesen wäre. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr passiv und auf gute Miene zum bösen Spiel angewiesen, um wie früher ihren Perlengeschäften am Strand nicht zu schaden, wenn sie jemand begaffte. Jetzt konnte sie gaffen. Und sich an der Hilflosigkeit und der Notlage des armen Padawan vor ihr weiden.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an die Menschenjungs, die damals am Strand von Pieralos vielleicht achtzehn Jahre alt gewesen sein mochten und ihr, die gerade mal vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen war, mit ihren blassrosa Händen irgendwelche Wellenbewegungen in die Luft gemalt hatten, die Dossa sich damals nicht erklären konnte. Die Jungs hatten komisch dazu gegrinst. Dossa hatte nur verlegen gelächelt und irgendwann hatten sich die Kerle wieder getrollt, als sie merkten, dass bei ihr kein Herankommen war. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr dann später erklärt, dass diese jungen Männer Sex von ihr gewollt hatten und Dossa hatte sich ob ihrer Naivität geschämt, deren Absichten nicht erkannt zu haben und auch ob der Tatsache, dass solche in ihren Augen alte Männer überhaupt auf die Idee kommen konnten, dass sie in ihrem zarten Alter bereits solche Sachen machen würde.

Und auch dieser bemitleidenswerte Padawan hier direkt vor ihr würde nun lernen müssen, dass die sexuellen Fantasien von Freizügigkeit, die er vielleicht über ihre Spezies haben mochte, noch lange nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprachen. Sie war noch Jungfrau und dieser Padawan von der traurigen Gestalt war ganz gewiss der Allerletzte, auf den sie gewartet hatte, um ihm ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu schenken. Auch wenn er gar nicht mal so schlecht roch. Aber Dossa gedachte nicht, das Ganze ins Unendliche hinauszuzögern. Felfax würde nicht ewig für die Waffenübergabe brauchen. Er würde sie bald anrufen. Eine halbe Standardstunde würde mehr als genug sein … Sie hielt es nun für angebracht, einen heißen Kuss in Haazens Nacken zu versenken.

Haazen hatte bei diesem völlig unvermittelten Kuss das Gefühl, als würden der gesamte Schnee und das Eis Arkanias alsbald schmelzen von der Hitze, die sich gerade in ihm entwickelte und immer weiter empordrang. Besonders in seiner harten Latte, die er auf Dossas Anweisung hin so eifrig rieb. Krynda wäre entsetzt, wüsste sie, was er hier auf der schneebedeckten Plateau-Ebene dieses unwirtlichen Schneeplaneten gerade trieb, besser gesagt, was mit ihm gerade getrieben wurde. Krynda würde sich niemals derart ordinär und billig an einen Mann heranmachen, wenn ihr danach wäre. Krynda war eine edle kultivierte Dame, die sich immer zu benehmen wusste. Sie war eine erhabene wunderschöne Lichtgestalt, nicht so eine … „Aaahh, … aaaahhhhrrggh!" Der zweite Kuss, den Dossa in Haazens Nacken schickte, setzte eine unglaubliche Explosion frei, die sich nun in hohem Bogen in den bislang jungfräulichen Schnee Arkanias vor ihnen beiden ergoss.

Wie auf Bestellung summte nun Dossas Komlink.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Man sieht sich", zwitscherte sie vergnügt, löste sich rasch von ihm, erhob sich und lief schnell davon.

Haazen drehte fassungslos seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er sah ihr nach, wie die beiden links und rechts an ihrem breiten Hüftgürtel befestigten Blaster sanft an ihren wiegenden Hüften vibrierten, während sie von ihm weglief.

„Das war es jetzt? So lässt du mich zurück?", rief er unmutig.

„Das ist doch bereits mehr gewesen, als du jemals erwarten konntest, hab ich nicht recht, Padawan Haazen?", rief sie ihm noch fröhlich zu, bevor sie hinter einer Schneewehe verschwand.

Haazen nahm etwas Schnee, um sich an seiner Mitte zu reinigen, bevor er seine Kleider wieder ordnete. Dieser kalte Schnee auf seinem nun erschlafften Penis sorgte dafür, dass er rasch wieder zu Ernüchterung und Klarheit zurückfand. Seine Mission war gescheitert – an einer ordinären Schmugglerin. Sein Freund Barrison und Meister Arca Jeth würden überaus enttäuscht von ihm sein. Er hoffte, dass Krynda nicht dabei sein würde. Vor ihr würde er sich am allermeisten seiner Niederlage schämen. Niedergeschlagen trottete er zu seinem Gleiter, den er hinter einer anderen Schneewehe versteckt hatte, nur um zu entdecken, dass man ihn gestohlen hatte. Also müsste er zu Fuß zur nächsten ihm bekannten Siedlung laufen. Ein hoher Berg diente ihm zur Orientierung. Drei Standardstunden später erreichte er das Jedi-Praxeum von Arkania.

„Und sie hat dich einfach auf den Boden gedrückt und dort zwanzig Standardminuten lang festgehalten?", fragte Meister Arca Jeth verblüfft seinen Padawan, nachdem Haazen einen Erklärungsversuch für die gescheiterte Mission beendet hatte.

„Sie lag auf mir und hat mich festgehalten", erklärte er tonlos.

„Hat sie die Macht gegen dich eingesetzt? Du bist doch sonst ein starker Junge", forschte der arkanianische Jedi-Meister weiter, während sich seine schneeweißen Augen fragend in den Padawan bohrten, der wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm saß.

„Sie … hat die Macht eingesetzt", bestätigte Haazen.

Er war sich beinahe, aber nur beinahe sicher, dass Dossa über gewisse Machtkräfte verfügte, selbst wenn sie es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, diese gegen ihn einzusetzen. Aber hatte sie nicht versucht, ihm etwas zu suggerieren? Oder war das nur Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen gewesen, um ihn einzuschüchtern oder zu irritieren? Nicht dass Haazen in seinem vorigen Extremzustand darüber zu sinnieren in der Lage gewesen wäre. Nein, Dossa musste einfach machtsensitiv sein! Anders war es doch gar nicht möglich und vor allem für ihn nicht zu ertragen, dass sie ihn derart überwältigt hatte.

„Deine Gedanken verraten dich, Haazen. Du hast eine gewisse Bindung zu dieser nautolanischen Schmugglerin. Ist es so?"

Haazen sah ihn wie ein getroffener Kerko-Hund an.

„Ich habe sie im Urlaub auf Glee Anselm das erste Mal gesehen", deutete er sein Dilemma an.

Meister Arca Jeth war feinfühlig genug, nicht weiter in ihn zu dringen.

„Du musst dich dieser Herausforderung stellen, Padawan Haazen. Sonst wird dich diese unabgeschlossene Sache immer wieder heimsuchen. Du musst dich von dieser Dossa befreien. Wenn eine weitere Waffenübergabe stattfinden wird, werdet ihr zu zweit sein. Padawan Barrison wird dich begleiten, damit du nicht wieder schwach wirst. Die Bindung zu ihm wird die fatale Anziehungskraft dieser Schmugglerin auf dich wirkungsvoll blocken", sagte er augenzwinkernd und klopfte Haazen jovial auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht, Dossa", lobte Felfax seine neueste Mitarbeiterin, während sie ihr Gleiter wieder zurück zum Stützpunkt brachte. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Ich habe meine Methoden", erwiderte Dossa geheimnisvoll lächelnd.

„Verlass dich nur nicht zu sehr darauf", warnte Felfax sie, der wohl ahnte, wie dieser Anfangserfolg zustande gekommen war.

„Keine Sorge", beruhigte ihn Dossa. „In zwei Monaten bin ich so gut, dass ich es mit Mandalore, dem Unbezwingbaren höchstpersönlich aufnehmen kann. Ich bin sehr vielseitig", erklärte sie stolz.

 _Zwei Monate später_

Stolz hing Dossa ihre neue DXR-6-Disruptorpistole an ihren Gürtel. Das war ihre Belohnung, die sie für zwei Monate hartes Training bei Kretch Arp erhalten hatte. Sie und Felfax wussten, dass nur wenige Individuen in der Galaxis eine solche handliche Superwaffe ihr Eigen nennen durften, waren doch die Schäden, die ein Schuss aus einer solchen Waffe anrichten konnten, sowohl bei Lebewesen als auch in Raumschiffen und Gebäuden enorm. Weshalb Disruptorpistolen auf vielen Planeten verboten waren, was freilich Kopfgeldjäger, Schmuggler und andere Kriminelle nicht weiter kümmerte. Aber es blieb nur wenig Zeit, ihren neuesten Erfolg zu feiern, mussten sie sich doch bereits morgen früh auf den Weg machen, um auf einem verlassenen Appell- und Feierplatz weit weg von ihrem Stützpunkt die neueste Waffenübergabe zu organisieren.

„Wir haben Informationen, dass wieder ein Waffentransport unterwegs ist, den wir stoppen werden", erklärte Barrison seinem Freund. „Wir bleiben alle zusammen, sobald wir wissen, wo genau die Ladung übergeben wird."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihnen ihr arkanianischer Agent in Zivil mitteilte, wo die Übergabe stattfinden sollte. Barrison und Haazen suchten Deckung, um sich schließlich am Rand des weiten Platzes hinter einem Felsen zu verbergen und die Szenerie zu beobachten. Ihnen fiel die mindestens vierzig Standardmeter hohe breite Säule auf, die majestätisch inmitten des Festplatzes aufragte. Sie war leicht hyperbolisch gekrümmt, in der schmalen Mitte vielleicht zwei Standardmeter im Durchmesser, ihre Spitze etwa vier Standardmeter breit, während ihr mächtiger Sockel, in welchen sie unten sich verbreiternd mündete, etwa fünf Standardmeter im Durchmesser hatte.

„Dort hat man früher Opfer dargebracht", erklärte Barrison seinem Freund.

Es dauerte vielleicht zwei Stunden, da erschien Dossa mit ihren Leuten. Sie erschien Haazen jetzt noch stolzer und noch schwerer bewaffnet als während ihrer letzten Begegnung.

„Wir greifen sie an. Wir sichern die Ware. Kümmere du dich um Dossa", bestimmte Barrison.

Haazen rannte auf sie zu, während Dossa betont langsam von der anderen Seite des Platzes kommend in Richtung Säule schlenderte und neben dieser stehen blieb, den linken Arm in die Hüfte gestemmt, mit dem Rechten sich von der Säule abstützend, gegen die sie leicht lehnte, während ihr rechtes Bein über das linke gekreuzt war. In dieser lässigen Haltung ließ sie Haazen kommen und grinste ihn dabei frech an.

Er zückte sein Lichtschwert und wollte sich auf sie stürzen, aber sie wich ihm aus und lief um die Säule herum, während er ihr folgte. Nun wechselte er die Richtung, um sie zu überraschen. Als er ihr erneut gegenüberstand, wählte er eine breitbeinige Position, um den geplanten Schlag mit der Laserklinge mit genügend Standfestigkeit zu untermauern. Dossa duckte sie sich und schnellte zwischen seinen auseinanderstehenden Beinen hindurch, bevor er auch nur zuhauen konnte. Aber er schaffte es noch, den Kopf zu ihr herumzudrehen, um zu hören, was sie nun sagte:

„Machst du so etwas immer mit den Frauen, die nett zu dir gewesen sind, Haazen?", fragte sie, während ihr grüner Mund schmollte.

„Du bist nicht nett gewesen, du hast mich reingelegt!", blaffte Haazen.

„Wenn das die Art der Jedi ist, sich für Gefälligkeiten zu bedanken, dann ist es kein Wunder, dass so viele von ihnen alleine sind", zischte Dossa zurück.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts über die Jedi!", schrie Haazen sie an.

„Brauche ich mehr zu wissen?", stichelte sie unbekümmert, während beide weiter um die Säule herum liefen, um sich zu fangen und doch immer wieder einander zu entkommen.

Ein paar Arkanianer liefen vorbei, ohne einzugreifen, während Barrison noch mit den anderen Schmugglern beschäftigt war. Endlich hatte Haazen eine günstige Gelegenheit ausgemacht, mit seinem Lichtschwert zu einem erneuten Schlag auszuholen. Sein Hieb ging ins Leere. Haazen fragte sich, für wie viele Millisekunden Dossa überhaupt an jener Stelle verharrt haben mochte, um …? Auf einmal fühlte er einen Fußtritt gegen sein Kinn knallen. Ja, Dossa trug feste Stiefel, sehr feste Stiefel!

Plötzlich passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Von ihrem Tritt wie benommen, spürte Haazen, wie ihm sein Lichtschwert aus der rechten Hand glitt, die sich infolge der schmerzhaften Überraschung des kräftigen Fußtritts seiner wendigen Gegnerin spontan gelockert hatte. Nun spürte er, wie Dossa ziemlich rabiat an seinem Padawanzopf zog. Noch als er, fast wahnsinnig von dem ihn nahezu skalpierenden Schmerz, versuchte, ihre Hand von seinem Zopf zu entfernen, war etwas nahezu Unglaubliches geschehen. Haazen blinzelte, um Dossa vor sich stehen zu sehen … mit _seinem_ gezündeten blauen Lichtschwert in der schwarz behandschuhten rechten Hand. Sie hatte sich nicht danach gebückt, um es aus dem arkanianischen Schnee zu bergen. Hatte sie es im Flug aufgefangen, als es seiner Hand entglitten war oder hatte sie dafür gar die Macht benutzt?

„Dossa hat nun die Nase voll von diesem Tanz, Süßer. Ich habe dich ja schon einmal dabei erwischt, als du mir hinterhergeschlichen bist!", erklärte sie mit strenger, tadelnder Stimme.

Haazen sagte nichts. Er fühlte die Schmach einer weiteren Niederlage in sich emporsteigen.

„Noch eins für meine Sammlung. Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören, mich mit Disruptor-Pistolen abzugeben und stattdessen Lichtschwerter verkaufen?", verspottete sie ihren hilflosen Gegner.

„Würdest du Arkania dann verlassen?", fragte Haazen zurück, als wäre ihre Überlegung ernst gemeint gewesen.

„Hey, kleiner Haazen, für ein bisschen Geld von deinem Boss würde ich der Galaxis sogar erzählen, dass du mich davongejagt hättest", erklärte sie mit einem koketten Lächeln.

„Ich habe keinen Boss. Ich bin ein Jedi …", erwiderte er mechanisch.

„Hah! Und ich bin die Königin von Onderon! Oh, ich weiß doch genau, was du bist …", sagte sie mit einem gemeinen Grinsen, welches ihre beiden makellosen weißen Zahnreihen entblößte, „… und gleich bist du tot!", rief sie, nun ihr Gesicht vollends zu einer grässlichen Fratze verzogen.

„Dossa, tu das nicht!", rief er verzweifelt.

‚ _Du dummer Tölpel! Du appellierst an mein Mitgefühl. Wie es alle Jedi tun. Wann merkst du endlich, dass sich das nicht auszahlt_?', dachte sie ärgerlich. Warum kämpfte er nicht, warum versuchte er nicht, zu fliehen? Was dachte er überhaupt von ihr? Glaubte er wirklich, dass sie irgendetwas für ihn empfinden und ihn deshalb schonen würde, bloß weil sie vor zwei Monaten … Nein, sie hatte überhaupt nichts getan. Sie hatte nur den Waffentransport abgesichert. So wie jetzt. Sie würde darauf hinarbeiten, dass Exar Kun sie irgendwann für würdig befinden würde, um …

Dossa drückte ab. Rotes Plasma entwand sich der Mündung ihrer DXR-6-Disruptorpistole und flog in einem rotglühenden Schwall auf den Fuß der Säule zu. Die Basis der Säule wurde in tausend kleine Stücke und Partikel zerfetzt, während die Säule darüber sich schnell und unaufhaltsam auf den Boden neigte … direkt über den schockerstarrten Haazen.

„Nein!", hörte Barrison die Stimme seines Freundes, als sich der Schuss aus Dossas Disruptorpistole löste. Und gleich noch einmal „Nein!", als die Säule begann, sich zu neigen.

In diesem Augenblick hob Barrison seine Hände, um mit Hilfe der Macht die Säule in ihrem Fall zu stoppen. Knapp einen Standardmeter über Haazen blieb die Säule auf einmal waagerecht in ihrer Fallbewegung erstarrt schweben, während dessen Augen in Panik weit aufgerissen waren.

„Barrison!", war das einzige, was Haazen jetzt hervorbrachte.

„Wenn du dich retten willst, solltest du dich jetzt bewegen!", hörte er seinen Freund ihm zurufen. Der Ruf schien ihm wie von weiter Ferne zu kommen, obwohl Barrison lediglich etwa dreißig Standardmeter von ihm entfernt war.

Haazen machte einen unsicheren Schritt vorwärts, geradeso, als glaubte er nicht, was gerade geschah. Sein Freund hatte die Zeit für ihn angehalten. Barrison hatte ihn gerettet. Fast jedenfalls. Wieso stand er eigentlich noch hier? Es war doch sonnenklar, wohin er gehen musste. Wie hatte er auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben können, dass Dossa …? Haazen tat den zweiten Schritt, etwas schneller diesmal. Dankbar schaute er zu Barrison, der unter der Last seiner herkulischen Anstrengung in der Macht deutlich hörbar ächzte.

Endlich rannte Haazen los. Weg von der unseligen Nautolanerin - hin zu dem, was er kannte.

Barrison ließ einen tiefen erleichterten Atemzug entweichen, als er seine Arme endlich wieder sinken lassen konnte. Der unsichtbaren Wall, den er mithilfe der Macht unter der kollabierenden Opfersäule errichtet hatte, verschwand. Die Säule krachte ungehindert und laut auf den Boden und zerbarst dabei in viele Teile. Ein paar Sekunden später war Haazen wieder an seiner Seite.

„Diese … nautolanische Schmugglerin hält dich … aber ganz schön auf Trab", meinte er abgehackt infolge mehrmaligen tiefen Luftholens zu seinem geretteten Freund, der ebenfalls völlig außer Atem war.

„Ich hatte sie schon. Aber sie hatte eine dieser Trick-Pistolen bei sich. Sie würde niemals fair kämpfen. Sie wird immer irgendeine krumme Tour fahren."

Barrison rollte angesichts dieser Erklärung mit seinen blauen Augen. Das war typisch Haazen! Immer eine entschuldigende Erklärung seines Versagens – immer hatten andere die Schuld! Und meist war es an ihm, die Situation zu retten – so wie jetzt wieder einmal. Diese Dossa hatte ein beachtliches Potential in der Macht. Das hatte er sofort gefühlt, als sie mit ihrem Tross in ihre Nähe kam. Eigentlich schade, dass die Jedi diese Nautolanerin nicht früh genug entdeckt hatten. Dann wanderte sein Blick an seinem glücklosen Freund herunter.

„Wo ist dein Lichtschwert?", wunderte sich Barrison.

Haazen zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute in Richtung der davoneilenden Dossa. Jetzt sah auch sein Freund den Griff von Haazens Lichtschwert an Dossas Gürtel prangen. Immerhin war es Barrison gelungen, wenigstens einen Teil der Waffen zu beschlagnahmen und drei der Gegner zu töten. So war die Mission zumindest kein völliger Fehlschlag.

Als Dossa mit ihren Leuten zurückkam, wurde ihre Freude über das neu erworbene Lichtschwert von dem Verlust zweier Kameraden überschattet. Ein Weequay, nicht Breevo, wie Dossa bedauernd zur Kenntnis nahm, und ein Phindaner waren vom Lichtschwert des blonden Padawan gefällt worden. Ebenso wie ein Arkanianer von der Gruppe, die die Waffen erhalten sollte. Aber diese Gefühle des teilweisen Versagens wurden rasch wieder wettgemacht durch das Summen aus der Kom-Station, welches den Mann ankündigte, auf dessen Präsenz Dossa so sehnlich wartete. Sie war nervös, als Felfax sie bat, mit ihm zu kommen.

Dossa hielt den Atem an, als Exar Kuns Hologramm über der kreisrunden Empfangsfläche erschien. Der Sithlord schien nicht sonderlich betrübt darüber zu sein, dass sie drei Männer und einen Teil der Waffen verloren hatten, nachdem Felfax ihm Bericht erstattet hatte.

„Das sind die Opfer, die unser Kampf nun mal erfordert", erklärte er den Beiden. „Und nun lasst uns allein", wies er den Rodianer an, der eilig den Kom-Raum verließ.

„Tritt näher, tapfere Dossa", ermunterte der bläuliche Exar Kun die aufgeregte Nautolanerin. „Gefällt es dir auf Arkania?", fragte er.

„Schon, aber ein warmer Pool wäre nett", erwiderte sie.

„Du hast heute ein Lichtschwert erbeutet und alles, an was du denkst, ist ein Pool?", fragte er verwundert zurück.

Als Antwort lächelte Dossa ihn frech an.

„Nun, ich werde noch einiges über deine Spezies lernen müssen. Und du wirst mir das beibringen. Und dort, wo wir uns bald in natura sehen werden, wird es auch einen Pool für dich geben", versprach er ihr. Dann bat er sie, ihm wieder Felfax hereinzuschicken; eine Bitte, der Dossa umgehend und freudig folgte.

* * *

 _Note der Autorin: Es ist nicht belegt, dass Dossa bereits als Schmugglerin für Exar Kun gearbeitet hat. Ich habe das so gestaltet, um der Geschichte mehr Tiefe zu geben. Exar Kun selbst taucht im Star-Wars-Universum offiziell lediglich im Jahre 3996 auf. In diesem Jahr sagt er sich vom Orden der Jedi los, beginnt seine Kriegszüge und endet seine Geschichte – und die von Dossa. Das war mir zu kurz._


	4. Sith-Gehilfin

Betreten und enttäuscht schaute Haazen auf den violetten, reichlich mit goldenen Ornamenten verzierten Damenmantel, den ihm Krynda vor ein paar Standardsekunden in die allzeit dienstbereiten Hände gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte ihm noch ein freundliches huldvolles Lächeln geschenkt, dann hatte Barrison sie am Arm genommen, um seine Geliebte einigen wichtigen Geschäftspartnern vorzustellen, deren Bekanntschaft für die Beiden und damit für die Geschäfte des Hauses Draay von großer Wichtigkeit werden könnten. Eilfertig ging Haazen nun durch die weite Halle des Palastes, in welchem die Feierlichkeit stattfand, bis er die Garderobe erreichte, um dort den Mantel der Geliebten seine Herren und Padawan-Freundes abzugeben. Natürlich hatte er es nicht anders verdient. Wieder einmal hatte ihn diese Dossa vorgeführt. Diesmal gar noch vor den Augen seines Freundes. Sie hatte ihn diesmal noch nicht einmal mit irgendwelchen lasziven Spielchen verlockt. Höchstwahrscheinlich dachte sie, er wäre jetzt nach diesem „Zwischenfall" auf dem Selva-Plateau derart auf sie fixiert, dass sie jetzt ihre Verführerinnenmaske fallen lassen und ihr wahres Ich zeigen konnte – das einer skrupellosen kaltschnäuzigen Schmugglerin - einer Verbrecherin, die noch nicht einmal davor zurückschreckte, einen Jedi seines Lichtschwertes zu berauben. Und das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass sie es leider auch konnte. Barrison hatte Krynda sicherlich bereits alles über Haazens neuestes Versagen erzählt. Da war der Mantel, den er für sie in sichere Verwahrung bringen durfte, wahrlich noch eine angemessene Form der Demütigung.

Nachdem Haazen seine Pflicht erledigt hatte, mischte er sich zwanglos unter die Gäste der Feier, welche die Familie Draay organisiert hatte. Er hörte hier mit, schnappte da etwas auf und achtete darauf, stets in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Freundes zu sein, falls der oder die Dame seines Herzens seiner Dienste bedürfen würden. Haazen fand es wichtig, über die Vorgänge im Hause Draay und ihre Geschäftsverbindungen informiert zu sein. Was, wenn Barrison auf seinen Missionen irgendetwas zustoßen würde? Wer würde sich dann um das herrschaftliche Anwesen, die laufenden Geschäfte – oder gar um Krynda - kümmern?

Der Flug nach Yavin IV verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Felfax hatte Dossa beim Abschied noch zugewunken, bevor der Sternenjäger der Sith-Fury-Klasse abgehoben hatte. Dann war er wieder zu seiner Schmugglertruppe auf Arkania zurückgekehrt. Sie fühlte sich leicht und frei, als die eisige Schneekugel Arkanias in ihrem Rücken immer kleiner wurde. Dossa hatte sich als würdig erwiesen. Und deshalb durfte sie nun die alte Heimat Exar Kuns für immer hinter sich lassen und dessen neue Heimat kennenlernen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge materialisierte sich noch einmal das Bild des erst fassungslosen, dann angstverzerrten Gesichts von Haazen. Jetzt hatte er endlich kapiert, dass sie eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war, auch wenn sie einen Kopf kleiner war als er. Jetzt, nach dieser Schmach und dem Verlust seines Lichtschwertes, welches jetzt an ihren Gürtel geklippt war, würde er erst recht niemandem davon erzählen, was sich damals auf dem Selva-Plateau zugetragen hatte. Wo dieser Padawan sich ihr vollkommen unterworfen hatte, um seine fleischliche Lust zu befriedigen, während sie es so genossen hatte, ihn zu dominieren und ihn zum Schluss abrupt zu verlassen, wo sie seiner nicht mehr bedurfte.

Seiner nicht mehr bedurfte? Nein! So war es nicht! Sie hatte ihn doch nur hingehalten, um ihre Mission zu erfüllen, Felfax den Rücken freizuhalten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und so, wie sie vor zwei Tagen diesem Jedi gegenüber erbarmungslos durchgegriffen hatte, würde niemand auch nur erahnen können, dass Dossa auf dem Selva-Plateau mit demselben Jedi noch eine ganz andere Linie gefahren war.

Der Mensch mit den kurzen braunen Haaren, braunen Augen und einem breiten markanten Kinn strahlte Macht aus. Das sah Dossa sofort, als sich die Ausstiegsluke öffnete.

„Du bist sicherlich Dossa", begann der Unbekannte die Konversation, bevor sie überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Ich bin Ulic Qel-Droma, der Schüler Exar Kuns. Ich werde dir jetzt die Anlage zeigen und dich dann bei Doktor Uburluh abliefern."

Dossa schaute ihn etwas perplex an. Sie hatte schon gehofft, dass Exar Kun sie wenigstens jetzt …

„Deine Gedanken verraten dich, Dossa. Und hier gibt es viele, die sie lesen können", warnte er sie. „Ich habe heute eigentlich auch etwas Besseres vorgehabt, als Sith-Gehilfinnen einzuweisen. Exar Kun hält wohl viel von dir, wenn er seinen Schüler extra deswegen abstellt", setzte er mit einem Blick hinzu, der zwischen Misstrauen und Reserviertheit oszillierte.

„Die unfreiwilligen Komplimente sind immer die besten", zwitscherte sie den unfreundlichen Menschen an und schenkte ihm ein weißes Strahlelächeln, welches ihn nur noch mehr zu reizen schien.

Der Tempel- und Palastkomplex, den Ulic Qel-Droma ihr nun zeigte, war sauber, aufgeräumt und summte nur so von Aktivität. Aber Dossa kam etwas seltsam vor. Es gab keine Musik, keine Cafés, keine ziellosen Flaneure, die einfach den Tag genossen so wie in Pieralos auf Glee Anselm.

„Und schon wieder kann ich deine Gedanken lesen, Dossa!", schalt sie der Sith Nr. 2.

„Irgendetwas muss ich doch denken", blaffte Dossa zurück. „Vergnügungen spielen sich hier alle innerhalb der vier Wände ab, oder der sechs oder acht Wände. Je nachdem, wie das Haus gebaut ist. Und das, was du hier vermisst, gibt es in den Außenbezirken, da wo die einfachen Arbeiter und niederen Angestellten wohnen", erklärte er barsch.

„Hmmm, ich dachte eigentlich immer, dass nur Jedi derart lustfeindlich und streng sind", gab sie spöttisch zurück. „Wenn es dir hier nicht gefällt, dann kann ich dich auch gleich wieder in den nächsten Flieger setzen und nach Glee Anselm zurückschicken", blaffte Ulic Qel-Droma.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr darüber zu entscheiden habt", säuselte sie honigsüß zurück, um dann gleich einzulenken: „Aber lassen wir das. Die Aussicht von Eurem Gleiter hier oben ist wirklich atemberaubend." Bei diesen Worten schaute sie in die Ferne und lächelte verklärt.

„Du wirst schon noch merken, was hier wirklich atemberaubend ist", murmelte Ulic Qel-Droma, stur geradeaus schauend.

Schließlich führte er sie in einen würfelförmigen Bau bestehend aus großen rotbräunlichen Steinblöcken, dessen Tür er mit Hilfe einer Karte geöffnet hatte. Dossa erkannte einen vertrauten Geruch und ihre grünen Lekkus erzitterten erwartungsvoll. Als sie das Innere betraten, jauchzte sie vor Freude laut auf, wobei sie der Schüler Exar Kuns mit einem missbilligenden Blick strafte. Das ganze Haus bestand nur aus einem einzigen riesigen Raum, von einem kleinen abgetrennten Eingangsbereich abgesehen. Und dieser riesige Raum enthielt einen großen quadratischen Pool von mindestens fünfzehn Standardmetern Kantenlänge. Sie hoffte, dass der Raumtemperatur nach zu urteilen, das Wasser ebenfalls angenehm warm war.

„Exar Kun meinte, dass das für dich sehr wichtig wäre. Du hast genau eine Stunde Zeit. Danach gehst du gleich in das Haus gegenüber in Doktor Uburluhs Praxis. Dort bekommst du dann deine Sith-Tätowierungen und wirst danach abgeholt, um dein Quartier zu beziehen. Viel Glück in der Sith-Welt."

Mit diesen Worten deutete der Schüler Exar Kuns ein diebisches Halblächeln an und verschwand.

Dossa verschloss die innere Eingangstür mit dem dafür vorgesehenen Schnapper, zog sich aus und legte ihre Sachen auf eine Steinbank am Rande des Pools. Offensichtlich war dieses Badehaus nur für Leute da, die sich kannten, denn sie sah keine abschließbaren Spinde oder andere Gerätschaften, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sich hier mehrere Personen aufhalten würden, die einander nicht kannten. Aber nun konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und sprang mit dem Kopf vornüber in den Pool, um dessen drei Standardmeter tiefes Becken kreuz und quer in schnellen Schwimmbewegungen ihrer wohltrainierten Arme und Beine zu durchpflügen, zwischendurch faul in einer Ecke zu liegen, ihre Lekkus um sich herumtrudeln zu lassen, um anschließend selbst zeitlupenartig durch das Wasser zu gleiten und über ihr neues Leben nachzudenken, ohne dass jemand neugierig und misstrauisch ihre Gedanken lesen würde. Ja, das Wasser des Pools war genauso warm, wie sie es erwartet und gewünscht hatte. Und ab jetzt würden sich auch all ihre weiteren Wünsche erfüllen!

Durch die grünen Wassermassen hindurch erblickte Dossa ein großes Chrono in Form eines gleichseitigen Dreiecks. Sie hatte jetzt noch exakt fünf Minuten, die sie im Wasser verbringen konnte, um sich danach zügig abzutrocknen, anzuziehen und dann in die Praxis zu gehen, die Ulic Qel-Droma ihr genannt hatte. Das einzige, was sie jetzt vermisste, waren die blauen Lekkus ihrer Freundin Meerda, die ihr jetzt zuzüngeln und ihr mitteilen würden, dass es jetzt Zeit fürs Auftauchen wäre.

Die Praxis von Doktor Uburluh war leer. Dossa war wohl seine einzige Patientin. Sie hatte sich kaum niedergelassen, da kam auch schon der Arzt, ein roter bulliger Massassi mit schwarzen markanten Tätowierungen im Gesicht und auf den Oberarmen. Der Abkömmling des stolzen Sith-Volkes kam Dossa eher wie ein grober Fleischer oder Fischzerteiler denn wie ein Arzt vor.

„Ah, da ist ja der Neuzugang", rief der rothäutige Doktor leutselig aus. „Oh, die schwarzen Muster werden sich hervorragend auf deiner grünen Haut ausnehmen. Letztens hatte ich einen dunkelbraunen Menschen hier, da musste ich als Tattoofarbe signalgelb anrühren. Schwarz hätte man bei dem gar nicht gesehen", hub er an, aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern.

„Leg dich einfach hier auf die Pritsche. Ich fange gleich an", wies er Dossa an, während er die Instrumente arrangierte.

Dann zog er einen Injektor an einem Schlauch aus einem Armaturen-Behälter und setzte an Dossas Gesicht an.

„Am Gesicht tut es immer am meisten weh. Und je eher es dort vorüber ist, desto angenehmer der Rest", erklärte er.

„Bekomme ich keine Betäubung?", fragte Dossa entsetzt.

„Der Schmerz ist eine wichtige Quelle für Kraft und Stärke der Sith. Bewahre diesen Schmerz gut in dir auf und hüte ihn wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Er wird dir in der kommenden Zeit gute Dienste leisten", dozierte Doktor Uburluh, um nun an ihrer Stirn anzusetzen.

Dossa zuckte zusammen und kniff ängstlich ihre großen schwarzen Augen zusammen.

„Stillhalten! Sonst sieht es hinterher ganz fürchterlich aus. Ich kann dann nicht mehr korrigieren, wenn der Injektor erst einmal an der falschen Stelle gewesen war", verwarnte er sie.

Das saß. Dossa verzog keine Miene mehr. Aber Doktor Uburluh war feinfühlig genug, immer wieder Pausen einzubauen, um ihrem Körper die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich von dem wahnsinnigen Schmerz zu erholen, den der Injektor erst in ihrem Gesicht, dann auf ihrem oberen Rücken und schließlich auch auf ihren Lekkus verursachte, die Doktor Uburluh mit dicken schwarzen Ringen verzierte.

„Na, wie gefällst du dir?", fragte Doktor Uburluh, nachdem er sein neuestes Kunstwerk vollendet hatte.

Dossa bekam erst einen Schreck, als sie sich derart schwarz verziert im Spiegel sah. Aber nach und nach fand sie, dass diese Tätowierungen ihr freches und quirliges Temperament ganz gut wiedergaben.

„Wofür sind denn diese Ringe dort?", fragte sie neugierig, auf einen Kasten mit silberfarbigen Ringen weisend, der in einer Stein-Vitrine stand.

„Die sind für Piercings", erklärte Doktor Uburluh. „Viele Leute machen sich die ja in die Nase oder in die Lippe, aber das würde dir nicht stehen. Aber ein paar davon in die Oberseite deiner Lekkus, das würde Exar Kun sicherlich ganz hinreißend finden", versuchte er, sie zu ködern.

„Hmmm, sein Schüler scheint sich eher wenig daraus zu machen", gab sie etwas unlustig zurück.

„Ihm steht das auch nicht", erwiderte der rote Doktor grinsend.

„Na gut, einen Ring für jeden oberen Lekku im oberen Drittel", gab sie nach. Wenn schon, dann wollte sie alles so wie ein richtiger Sith durchziehen. „Werden die Lekkus noch genauso funktionieren, wenn sie durchstochen wurden?"

„Also von den Twi'leks, die hier waren, hat sich bis jetzt noch keine beschwert. Und deren Lekkus sind viel dicker", entgegnete Dr. Uburluh, um nun eine dicke gebogene Nadel zu holen, die den Weg der Ringe durch Dossas Lekkus bahnen sollte.

Also legte sie sich wieder zurück auf die Pritsche und fixierte mit ihren Händen ihren Kopf, um nicht in dem stechenden Schmerz wegzuzucken. Aber nachdem sie das volle Programm hinter sich hatte, war sie sehr zufrieden.

„Das sieht wirklich phantastisch aus!", meinte Doktor Uburluh anerkennend, während seine drei gelben Augen freudig glänzten. Dossa sah ihm an, wie stolz er auf sein Werk war.

Das Gleitertaxi musste schon eine Weile vor der Tür gestanden haben, als die frisch tätowierte und gepiercte Dossa aus Doktor Uburluhs Praxis herauskam. Jetzt, wo es sich mit Dossa in die luftigen Höhen von Yavin IV erhob, bekam sie einen Überblick über die vielen Tempel und den großen Palast, den Exar Kun für sich in fünfjähriger Arbeit erbauen hatte lassen. Ihr fielen vor allem die vielen Pyramidenkuppeln auf, die den Bau krönten. Der Gleiter hielt schließlich vor einem Nebengebäude, wo ein blonder Mensch auf sie wartete, um ihr ihr Quartier zu zeigen. Es war ein endloser dunkler Gang, dessen letzte linke Tür in ihr neues Zuhause führte. Ein ziemlich großer Raum, wie sie fand. Viel größer als der, den sie daheim im Belta-Slum mit zwei ihrer Geschwister bewohnt hatte. Und größer als das Zimmer, welches ihr Felfax in dem Schmugglerquartier auf Arkania zugewiesen hatte, welches sie immerhin allein bewohnt hatte.

„Ich darf Euch gleich zu Exar Kun bringen", sagte der Mensch etwas steif, nachdem er ihr alles erklärt und sie ihre Sachen abgestellt hatte.

Nun ging er mit ihr in den großen Palast nebenan und brachte sie in einen großen Saal, an dessen Rand viele schwarzer Statuen standen, während am oberen Ende ein großer Thron aus schwarzem Gestein stand. Und auf diesem Thron saß Exar Kun. Er hieß den anderen Menschen gehen und kam dann sogleich die Stufen heruntergeschritten, direkt auf Dossa zu.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre", sagte Dossa und deutete eine Verbeugung an, während welcher sie kokett lächelte.

„Ich nehme an, mein Schüler hat dir schon alles nötige erklärt", hub der Dunkle Lord der Sith an.

„Ja, er hat mir einen guten Einblick gegeben", erwiderte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern, welches Exar Kun einen Moment innehalten ließ. Aber er fand es in diesem Moment nicht angebracht, auf diese Spitze seiner neuen Schülerin einzugehen.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er sie nun direkt.

Dossa verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Sie war schon genug von seiner äußeren Erscheinung eingenommen. Nicht nur, dass er denselben erhabenen gebieterischen Habitus an den Tag legte, wie an dem Tag, als er in ihren Perlenladen auf Glee Anselm gekommen war. Jetzt hatte er über seiner rüstungsartigen Kleidung auch noch einen aurodiumdurchwirkten schwarzen Umhang angezogen, der mit einer großen runden, ebenfalls aurodiumfarbenen Spange über seinem rechten Schlüsselbein zusammengehalten wurde. Jetzt bei dieser Frage an Dossa funkelten sie seine grauen Augen an, während seine schönen, vollen Lippen zu einem noch brutaleren Ausdruck verzogen waren, als ohnehin schon latent in ihnen vorhanden war. Dossa fühlte sich in die Zange genommen.

„Um endlich mal wieder im Pool zu baden?", gab sie mit einem leicht übertriebenen Grinsen zurück, um ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Falsche Antwort. Da hättest du auch auf Glee Anselm bleiben können", gab Exar Kun in einer neutralen Stimmlage zurück. Jetzt wurde Dossa heiß. „Du hast noch zwei Versuche", trieb er sie weiter an.

„Ich möchte mehr über die Macht erfahren, darüber, was Ihr im Perlenladen auf Glee Anselm angedeutet habt. Ich kannte sonst niemanden, der ohne Hilfe des Körpers Dinge bewegen oder Leute mit Gedankentricks manipulieren kann. Ich fühlte mich einsam, auch und gerade unter vielen Leuten. Und als Ihr dann in den Laden kamt, habe ich sofort gespürt, dass Ihr so etwas auch könnt, ohne mich gleich in den Jedi-Tempel zu entführen. Da habe ich gewusst, dass ich schon immer auf jemanden wie Euch gewartet habe."

„Na bitte, es geht doch", sagte er, nun anerkennend lächelnd.

Dossa atmete erleichtert auf.

„Du hast jetzt ein Lichtschwert. Hast du es schon einmal benutzt?"

„Einmal. Ich habe es aktiviert, um damit den Jedi einzuschüchtern, dem ich es weggenommen habe", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Das war sehr klug von dir, es ansonsten stecken zu lassen. Was war das überhaupt für ein Jedi, der sich sein Lichtschwert von einer Schmugglerin wegnehmen lässt?", fragte er interessiert.

„Er heißt Haazen und ist meist mit seinem Padawan-Kollegen zusammen, für den er so eine Art besserer Diener ist. Ich glaube, er heißt Barrison."

„Barrison Draay?", inquirierte Exar Kun.

„Kann sein, dass er so heißt. Er ist blond und hat blaue Augen. Er hat eine Freundin, die auch blonde Haare und blaue Augen hat."

„Krynda Hulis, die begabte Jedi-Seherin", erklärte Exar Kun. „Du scheinst ziemlich viel über diesen Haazen zu wissen. Steht ihr euch so nahe?", fragte er mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Verwunderung und Amüsiertheit.

„Es scheint, die Jedi hetzen ihn immer auf mich. Warum, verstehe ich auch nicht. Zumal ich ihn bislang immer besiegt habe. Scheinbar bin ich zu einer Art Lebensaufgabe für ihn geworden", sagte sie mit einem treuherzigen Augenaufschlag.

„Wenn ihn die Jedi nicht gerade nach Yavin IV jagen, dann muss sich dieser Haazen nun eine neue Lebensaufgabe suchen."

Bei diesen Worten legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und führte sie in einen Innenhof. Dossa fühlte, wie sie Zuversicht und Wärme durchfluteten, als Exar Kuns starker Arm sich um ihre Schultern legte. Sie war wie elektrisiert. Dieser Arm könnte mit ihr noch ganz andere Sachen machen, von denen sie seit einiger Zeit immer wieder geträumt hatte. Sie versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Also fokussierte sie ihre Gedanken auf den sich vor ihnen auftuenden Innenhof. Dort standen kleine und größere Pyramiden aus Obsidiangestein auf Sockeln. Aber sie schienen nicht in ihnen verankert zu sein. Als erstes blieben sie vor einem Sockel stehen, auf welchem vier in einer geraden Linie aufgereihte drei- und vierseitige Pyramiden mit einer Größe von etwa vier Standardzentimetern standen.

„Hebe sie an!", wies Exar Kun sie an.

Dossa streckte gehorsam ihre grünen Hände aus und die zwei mittleren Pyramiden stiegen empor, während die beiden Äußeren kurz wackelten, jedoch stehenblieben.

„Das ist schon einmal nicht schlecht", meinte Exar Kun. „Eigentlich müsste ich dich jetzt irgendwie quälen und dir Schmerzen zufügen, um die Kraft der Dunklen Seite in dir zu wecken, dich damit antreiben. Aber für den Moment fühle ich, dass dir noch ganz andere Kräfte zur Verfügung stehen", bemerkte er.

Dossa schaute ihn an und sah ein vielsagendes Lächeln. Er hatte sie also doch durchschaut.

„Ich möchte, dass du hier bist zum Sonnenuntergang bleibst und ununterbrochen versuchst, mit deinen Kräften immer mehr und größere Pyramiden anzuheben. Du darfst nur unterbrechen, um folgende Meditationsübung zu machen: Du setzt dich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden und verstärkst das in dir im Moment vorhandene Grundgefühl bis ins Unendliche."

„Welches Gefühl denn?"

„Das ist egal", erwiderte Exar Kun mit einer weitschweifigen Handbewegung. „Hauptsache, es ist ein starkes Gefühl. Wichtig ist, dass du irgendwann dieses Gefühl beherrschst, anstatt, dass es dich beherrscht. Morgen kommst du dann wieder Punkt acht Uhr zu mir in den Thronsaal."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er sie. Sie schaute ihm hinterher. Sie würde so gerne in seine Haare fassen, die wieder in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hinter ihm herschwangen. Und eigentlich würde sie ebenfalls gerne wissen, wie sich seine schön geschwungenen Lippen beim Kuss anfühlen würden. Und sie hatte ihn wieder nicht gefragt, wie dieses Ding mit den Zinken hieß, mit dem man die Haare striegelte.

„Deine Gedanken verraten dich, Dossa!", rief er ihr plötzlich mit halb zugewandtem Gesicht zu, während sie einen Flunsch zog und sich abrupt von ihm abwandte. Aber seine bei diesem Satz glitzernden grauen Augen blieben ihr noch lange im Gedächtnis.

Dossa versuchte nun allein, ihre Levitationsfähigkeiten zu vermehren. Und sie stellte fest, dass die Meditationsübung, die ihr Exar Kun gezeigt hatte, sie ruhiger und kraftvoller in ihren Gedanken und ihrem Energiefluss werden ließ. Schließlich konnte sie Pyramiden mit einer lichten Höhe von fünfzig Zentimetern und einer Seitenlänge von vierzig Zentimetern mit Hilfe der Macht anheben. Nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, verließ sie den Innenhof, in welchem sich die ganze Zeit über niemand anders außer ihr aufgehalten hatte. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angelangt war, schlang sie schnell einen Protein-Riegel hinter, trank noch etwas Wasser, dann fiel sie erschöpft in ihr frisch bezogenes Bett und schlief beinahe im selben Moment glücklich ein.

Haazen war niedergeschlagen. Nicht genug damit, dass er vor einer Woche nicht zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt worden war, während sein Freund Barrison Draay und Krynda Hulis freudestrahlend ihre Ernennung zum Jedi-Ritter entgegengenommen hatten. Haazen hatte sich gegen die in seinen Augen ungerechte Entscheidung des Jedi-Rates von Arkania aufgelehnt – seine Zurückweisung als Arroganz der Reichen und Mächtigen gegenüber Ärmeren wie ihn angeprangert. Um von seinem Meister Arca Jeth und schlussendlich noch seinem Freund Barrison gerügt und zur Mäßigung gerufen zu werden. Letztlich hatte sich Haazen dem Urteil seines Meisters gefügt. Was noch peinlicher war als sein Aufstand vorhin.

Haazen war nach draußen geflüchtet, suchte Abkühlung im kalten Schnee Arkanias, nur um auf dem Fuß von Barrison verfolgt zu werden, der versuchte, seinen Freund zu besänftigen.

„Na, das ist nicht so optimal gelaufen", sagte er in einem mitfühlenden Tonfall. Warum konnte ihn Barrison nicht einmal allein lassen! Wieso musste er jetzt auch noch darüber reden?!

„Du hast mich damals mit deinem Geld in den Jedi-Orden hineingekauft. Warum hast du mir jetzt nicht die Ritterschaft gekauft?"

„Damals habe ich dir eine Chance gegeben. Aber … ich kann doch bei einer so wichtigen Sache wie der Ritterschaft nicht die Jedi bestechen! Die Jedi und das Geld - Das sind Welten, die separat gehalten werden sollten."

„Ach ja?", rief Haazen mit Bitterkeit. „Weil du jetzt Krynda hast? So wie du Sie mit deinem Geld gekauft hast?"

Jetzt riss Barrison der Geduldsfaden. Haazen fühlte den Fausthieb seines Freundes an seinem Kinn. Blut rann aus seinem Mundwinkel, während Barrison dastand, fassungslos ob dem, was Haazen ihm soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte – und ob seiner eigenen Affekthandlung.

Haazen genoss Barrisons schlechtes Gewissen. Es verlief so, wie er es vorausgeahnt hatte. Wie es immer verlief bei solch einer Auseinandersetzung. Er nahm zur Kenntnis, wie sich sein Freund wortreich entschuldigte, wie er Versprechungen mit dem Verweis auf andere Möglichkeiten machte, wie Haazen ihm weiterhin dienen könne auch nach der gescheiterten Prüfung, die seine Jedi-Karriere jäh beendet hatte. Das war der Preis, den Barrison zahlen musste, weil er der Bessere von beiden war.

Nachdem Barrison wieder nach drinnen gegangen war, nahm Haazen sein Taschenmesser, die einzige Waffe, die ihm jetzt noch geblieben war. Er schaute eine Weile auf die scharfe argentumfarbene Klinge. Dann schnitt er sich damit selbst seinen Padawan-Zopf ab und begrub ihn im ewigen Schnee Arkanias. Genau wie seine Hoffnungen, jemals ein Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Das Verschwinden seines Zopfes erleichterten Haazen die erlittene Niederlage auf eine Art und Weise, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Dossa von einem energischen Klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Sie schrak hoch und nun fiel ihr ein, dass sie vergessen hatte, die Weck-Funktion ihres Chronos einzustellen, bevor sie ins Bett gefallen war. Sie zog sich schnell etwas über, um nun an der Tür Ulic Qel-Droma zu sehen, der sie böse anstarrte.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe…"

„Deine dummen Ausreden interessieren mich nicht", schnitt er ihr rüde das Wort ab.

„Richtig, Ihr habt sicher besseres zu tun", meinte sie zerknirscht, ohne, dass es ihr diesmal gelang, ihre Scham auch nur durch die Andeutung eines Lächelns abzumildern.

Schweigend folgte sie ihm in Exar Kuns Palast. An der Tür zum Thronsaal machte sein Schüler kehrt und sie war nun allein. Jetzt kam ihr eine Idee. Sie konzentrierte sich, machte eine Handbewegung und die Tür schob sich langsam auf, ohne, dass sie den Schalter dafür benutzen musste.

„Da hat sich das Zuspätkommen ja gelohnt", lobte Exar Kun sie ob ihres machtvollen Hereinkommens, während er von seinem Thron zu ihr herunterschritt.

„Ich war gestern so müde, da habe ich …"

„Das möchte ich jetzt gar nicht hören … zumindest, solange es nicht noch einmal vorkommt", setzte er streng hinzu.

Dossa wartete ab. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, sich am heutigen Tag noch einmal das Wort abschneiden zu lassen.

„Was hast du gestern eigentlich gedacht, als ich gegangen bin?", fragte er sie nun direkt.

„Ihr habt gestern behauptet, Ihr könntet meine Gedanken lesen. So sagt Ihr es mir!", entgegnete sie keck.

„Na gut. Du wolltest in meine Haare fassen ... Und mich küssen", erwiderte er und nun stahl sich ein rostroter Ton in ihr grünes Gesicht.

„Das ist unwürdig gewesen, nicht wahr?", sagte sie, um Fassung ringend.

„Wäre _ich_ denn unwürdig?", fragte er zurück.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete sie ziemlich einsilbig.

„Wir können keine Übungen zusammen machen, wenn ständig diese Energie aufgestaut wird", erklärte er nun. „Ich denke, wir sollten diese Unterredung anderswo fortsetzen."

Mit diesen Worten führte er sie hinter dem Thron aus dem Saal und sie gingen in ein Zimmer, in dem ein großes breites Bett stand.

Während Dossa das Bett betrachtete, fühlte sie, wie Exar Kun von hinten den Arm um ihren Oberkörper legte, so dass sein Arm knapp über ihren Brüsten lag. Nun zog er sie auf diese Weise von hinten an sich; eine Geste der Dominanz, die Dossa ungemein erregend fand. Sie gehörte jetzt ihm und es kam ihr vor, als sei ihr nichts anders bestimmt gewesen. So war es richtig. Sein Griff und sein Duft berauschte sie, wobei sich die Spitzen ihrer noch freiliegenden Lekkus kringelten.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du wunderschön bist?", begann er nun, Dossa in eine neue Dimension zu entführen.

„Oh, das habe ich wohl bemerkt, aber Ihr seid der Erste, der es wagt, es mir zu sagen", gab sie huldvoll zurück.

Jetzt löste er seinen Griff und führte sie mit einer Drehbewegung an ihrer rechten Schulter sanft zu sich herum.

„Hast du schon einmal etwas mit einem Menschen gehabt?", fragte er sanft.

„Noch nicht einmal mit einem von meiner Spezies", sagte sie leise und schaute nach unten.

Nun hob er mit seinem Zeigefinger sanft ihr Kinn an, um ihr in die schwarzen Augen zu schauen. Und in jenem Moment, als ihre Augen den seinen begegneten, war daraus jegliche Unsicherheit gewichen. Sie waren jetzt mit Erwartung und Freude erfüllt. Sie streckte ihm ihren Mund entgegen und er küsste sie. Und sie küsste ihn zurück.

Endlich!

Dossas Kuss war so süß und so leicht, wie der Kuss einer Jungfrau nur sein konnte. Exar Kun fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt schon einmal jemanden geküsst hatte. Aber das war egal. Ihm war klar, dass er hier eine junge Frau vor sich hatte, die sich nahm, was sie wollte, die das, was sie ausprobierte, genießen wollte. Dossa war keine verklemmte Person, die mit übertriebenen Schamgefühlen zu kämpfen hatte.

Er hob sie hoch und sie schlang wie automatisch ihre Beine um seine Taille, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sie küssten sich wieder. So überbrückten sie küssend die Distanz, die sie noch von dem großen Bett trennte. Nachdem er sich mit ihr darauf niedergelassen hatte, drückte ihn Dossa nieder und sah ihm in die grauen Augen, die sie nun begehrlich anfunkelten.

„Soll ich … Euch … ausziehen?", fragte sie, unsicher, ob der Pluralis Majestatis in dieser Situation noch angebracht war.

„Die Frage ist doch, möchtest du?"

Dossa lächelte ihn nur an und begann dann, die große runde Schnalle zu lösen, die seinen schwarzen Umhang über dem rechten Schlüsselbein zusammenhielt. Sie hielt die Schnalle eine Weile in ihren Händen, um sanft über ihre aurodiumfarbene ziselierte Oberfläche zu fahren. Dann legte sie sie weg und öffnete mit ihren schlanken grünen Fingern den Gürtel, der die Lagen seiner grünen Tunika zusammenhielt. Sie schlug die Lagen zur Seite um nun seine breite, schwarzbehaarte Brust zu erblicken. Dann öffnete sie seine Hose, wo sie bereits eine verdächtige Beule bemerkte. Langsam öffnete sie einen Knopf nach dem anderen, während er schwer zu atmen begann.

Als sie sein bestes Teil freigelegt hatte, welches sich daraufhin erwartungsvoll aufrichtete, erhob er sich, um nun sie auszuziehen. Erst ihr Oberteil, aus dem ihm ihre prallen Brüste entgegensprangen. Dann ihre Hose. Dann drückte er sie auf das Bett und versenkte seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen. Dossa sah keinen Bedarf, ihn zu fragen, was er da tat. Es war einfach viel zu schön, was seine Zunge dort unten mit ihr veranstaltete. Bislang hatte sie überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt, sich mit solchen Sachen zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte auch keinerlei Neigung verspürt, sich eher mit solchen Details zu befassen, als bis der Mann auftauchen würde, der es wert war. Und Exar Kun war das auf jeden Fall. Dossa spürte, wie ihr das Blut in ihre Mitte schoss. Irgendetwas wurde groß, begann zu kribbeln. Und dann wurde die Sensation ihrer Sinne derart riesig, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Sie wollte sich zurückziehen, aber Exar Kun hielt ihre Oberschenkel fest und leckte weiter, solange, bis ihr der Schweiß ausbrach, sich ihre Mitte rhythmisch zusammenzog und wieder öffnete, zusammenzog, öffnete - in einer ihr bislang unbekannten Lust, die schon bald in einen zuckersüßen Schmerz überging, der kaum noch zu ertragen war. Ein lauter Schrei entrang sich ihr. Und gleich noch einer. Jetzt, wo ihr Körper langsam erschlaffte, ließ er von ihr ab.

Er beugte sich über sie und jetzt spürte Dossa, wie er in sie eindrang. Das erste Mal war gar nicht so schmerzhaft, wie sie früher einmal gehört hatte. Sie merkte zwar, dass da irgendetwas riss, aber das erschien ihr, die noch in einer postorgasmischen Euphorie schwebte, absolut belanglos angesichts seiner erst langsamen und verhaltenen, später schnellen tiefen Stößen, die sie nun in eine neue Art der Extase versetzten. Oh, und wie gut er roch! Es dauerte gerademal fünf Minuten, da kam er stöhnend zum Höhepunkt. Viel zu früh, wie sie fand.

Er fiel auf sie nieder und sie begann wieder, ihn zu küssen, in seinem Pferdeschwanz herumzuwühlen, den er während dieser Zeit nicht geöffnet hatte. Während ihre grüne Hand spielerisch seinen Nacken kraulte, richtete er sich auf. Dossa sah, dass sein Schwanz schon wieder steif geworden war. Ohne zu zögern setzte sie sich derart auf seinen Schoß, dass seine Lanze sie wieder aufspießte. Nun begann sie, sich lustvoll auf ihm zu bewegen und sich dabei mit ihren Beinen, die über seine Oberschenkel gingen, von der anderen Seite abzustoßen, während er sie ebenfalls sitzend festhielt. Wie eine Blume mit vier von der eigentlichen Blüte weggestreckten Kelchblättern saßen sie nun auf dem Bett, um sich während ihrer Stöße entgegenzukommen, wieder voneinander zu entfernen und dabei gegenseitig in ihrem heißen Tun zu befeuern. Gelegentlich legten sie eine Pause ein, während der er ihre vielen Lekkus kraulte und befühlte, dabei ihre Piercings sorgfältig aussparend. So weich, lebendig und samtig waren Dossas Lekkus. Und anders als seine Haare konnten sie sich bewegen, wenn sie die entsprechenden Impulse oder Signale auffingen. Das fand er außerordentlich erregend.

Dossa versenkte ihren Kopf in seiner Schulterbeuge, um ihn dort gelegentlich zu küssen, bevor sie mit ihren kraftvollen Bewegungen fortfuhr, ihr und sein erneutes Verlangen zu befriedigen. Nachdem sie dies eine halbe Stunde so getrieben hatten, drückte Exar Kun Dossa wieder nach unten auf das Bett und begann, mit seinen Lippen ihre Brüste zu liebkosen, an ihren Nippeln zu saugen und seinen Kopf dazwischen zu verbergen, während Dossa dabei wieder mit seinem Pferdeschwanz spielte. Schließlich zog er sich aus ihr heraus, legte seinen Kolben zwischen ihre Brüste und bewegte ihn, feucht von ihrem Saft, wie er war, vor und zurück. Solange, bis Exar Kun erneut explodierte und seine zweite weiße Ladung aus dem tiefen Tal zwischen Dossas gewaltigen Kugeln hervorschoss. Sie fühlte, wie sein heißer Saft gegen ihr Kinn und ihren Hals klatschte, wo sich der Strom teilte, um nun an beiden Seiten ihres Halses hinunter auf das frisch bezogene Bett zu laufen.

Jetzt spürte sie ein Tuch an ihrer Kehle. Ihr Geliebter wischte ihr den Hals sauber, um sie nun von der mit seinem Sperma kontaminierten Stelle des Bettes wegzutragen. Nachdem er sie auf einem saubereren Platz des Bettes abgelegt hatte, legte er sich wieder neben sie, umschlang sie und blieb noch eine Weile mit ihr so liegen.

Jetzt breitete sich eine tiefe kraftvolle Zufriedenheit in Dossa aus.

„Das war ja noch viel schöner, als ich mir früher immer vorgestellt habe", murmelte sie, schloss ihre Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Als Dossa ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie, dass Exar Kun seine Haare mit seinem Haargummi zu seiner Art Dutt hochgezwirbelt hatte, um nun derart vorbereitet in die an den Raum anschließende Duschkammer zu verschwinden. ‚ _Er wäscht seine Haare also nicht mit_ ', dachte sie und folgte ihm.

„Darf ich dazukommen?", fragte sie ihn, ihm den schwarz-grünen Kopf durch den Duschvorhang entgegenstreckend.

„Gerne", erwiderte er. Und nun kam Dossa in die Kabine, ließ sich von Exar Kun einseifen, abbrausen, berühren und küssen. Das gefiel ihr außerordentlich und sie kraulte versonnen seine breite schwarzbehaarte Brust. Irgendwann später würde sie mit ihm in den Pool gehen und sie würden dort Liebe machen. Das wäre bestimmt wunderschön.

Nach einer Viertelstunde Duschen verließen sie die Duschkammer, trockneten sich ab, zogen sich an und machten sich gehfertig. Jetzt holte Exar Kun so ein längliches Teil mit vielen Zinken aus seiner Tasche und begann, nachdem er den Dutt aufgelöst hatte, seine Haare zu kämmen.

„Wie heißt dieses Ding eigentlich mit dem du … Ihr Euch die Haare kämmt?" Endlich hatte sie ihn gefragt.

„Das ist ein Kamm", erklärte er ihr.

„Wie oft muss man denn die Haare kämmen?"

„Mindestens früh nach dem Aufstehen und abends vor dem Schlafengehen und nach Begebenheiten wie jetzt, damit sie nicht verfilzen und damit man beim späteren Kämmen nicht allzu viele Haare verliert."

„Ach so", erwiderte sie.

„Wir werden jetzt eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann wird mein Schüler zu uns stoßen, damit du mal einen richtig guten Lichtschwertkampf siehst, bevor ich dich selbst in dieser Kunst ausbilden werde", gab er nun den heutigen Tagesablauf vor.

„Euer Schüler war bislang nicht besonders freundlich zu mir", sagte sie schmollend.

„Das musst du verstehen. Ulic Qel-Droma hat seine Frau und den Jedi-Orden verlassen, nur um dann von seiner Sith-Geliebten verraten zu werden. Er hat seitdem keine neue Gefährtin mehr gefunden und ist deshalb etwas eigen. Aber er hat auch viele gute Eigenschaften."

„Welche wären denn das?"

„Er ist das einzige Wesen, welches ich an meine Haare lasse. Er allein kann sie kämmen, ohne dabei allzu viele Haare auszureißen und vor allem kann er eine gerade Kante schneiden, ohne dass meine Haare danach allzu viel kürzer geworden sind. Ich habe ihn fürwahr gut in diesen Künsten unterrichtet."

„Macht denn das nicht jeder, … ähm … wie heißen diese Leute noch?"

„Friseure!"

Exar Kun spie das Wort hervor, schürzte dabei verachtungsvoll seine Lippen und schaute düster in die Ferne. „Hör mir nur auf damit! Ich hatte vor drei Jahren mal einen Termin bei einem angesagten Friseursalon auf Coruscant. Die machen überall in der Galaxis Werbung für sich. Überall während meiner Feldzügen habe ich ihre Werbebanner gesehen."

„Und? Was ist passiert?", fragte Dossa neugierig.

„Exakt einen Tag vor meinem Termin haben die Jedi es doch wirklich geschafft, meinen Schüler gefangen zu nehmen, ihn nach Coruscant zu entführen, um ihn dort ständiger Befragung und Folter zu unterziehen. Da kam es mir sehr zupass, dass Ulic ein paar Tage vorher das Duell mit Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren gewonnen hatte. Dieser hatte Ulic gemäß der mandalorianischen Tradition angeboten, ihn zu enthaupten, auf dass Ulic als Duellsieger in Zukunft selbst die Mandalorianer anführe. Aber mein Schüler hatte andere Pläne mit ihm. Er überfiel mit ihm gemeinsam Coruscant, leider etwas übereilt, was zu Ulics Gefangennahme führte.

Daraufhin kam der Mandalore zu mir nach Yavin IV, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten, mit ihm gemeinsam Ulic zu befreien. Auf diese Weise konnte ich meinen Friseurtermin wahrnehmen, während Mandalore der Unbezähmbare mich für diese Stunde bei der Befreiung meines Schülers vertreten hat."

„Er ist ja wieder hier auf Yavin IV. Also hat doch alles geklappt."

„Könnte man meinen", zischte Exar Kun. „Aber nicht genug damit, dass mir dieser so genannte Friseurmeister mindestens vierzig Haare beim Kämmen ausgekämmt hat. Wenn mich mein Schüler kämmt, sind es höchstens drei, wenn überhaupt. Und dieser so genannte Friseur hat statt den von mir vorgegebenen zwei Standardzentimetern gleich fünf abgeschnitten. Dabei wollte ich nur die Kante begradigt haben. Ich habe es leider erst am Ende des Besuches gemerkt, weil ich mich während der Friseur-Sitzung in eine Sith-Trance versetzt hatte, um mich mental auf die Befreiung meines Schülers vorzubereiten."

„Und, was habt Ihr gemacht, als Ihr es entdeckt habt? Ich nehme an, Ihr habt dem Friseur dann kein Trinkgeld gegeben."

„Das auch", bestätigte er. „Aber nachdem ich des Schadens gewahr wurde, hat der Chef frech behauptet, das, was er abgeschnitten habe, sei sowieso kaputt gewesen. Was eine dreiste Lüge zur Verschleierung seiner Unfähigkeit war."

„Und was geschah dann?", fragte Dossa, die vor Neugierde beinahe platzte.

„Also habe ich den ganzen Laden in einer spontanen Entladung der Energie der Dunklen Seite bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdampft."

„Und das Personal? Wie haben die reagiert?", fragte Dossa ungläubig.

„Sie haben davon gar nichts mehr mitbekommen", entgegnete Exar Kun etwas milder und strich ihr dabei sanft über ihre Lekkus. „Ich habe vorher jegliche Lebensenergie aus dem Meister und seinen zwei Angestellten abgesogen und in mich aufgenommen, um neue Stärke zu gewinnen. Das hat sie bereits vor der Verdampfung getötet."

Dossa hielt vorübergehend den Atem an ob dieser schaurigen Erzählung.

„Und anschließend konnte ich wie geplant zusammen mit Mandalore dem Unbezähmbaren meinen Schüler befreien. Seitdem darf nur noch er an meine Haare und er macht das wirklich sehr gut. Du solltest mal sehen, wie er meine Haarkante begradigt", fuhr Exar Kun in seiner Erzählung fort.

„Warum muss denn eigentlich die Haarkante begradigt werden?", fragte Dossa.

„Die Haare wachsen nicht alle gleichlang. Deshalb wird im Verlauf der Jahre die Kante unten fransig. Die Haare, die länger sind, werden dann nicht mehr an den Spitzen durch die Nachbarhaare geschützt. Diese wenigen längeren Haare verknäulen sich am Ende und fallen dann beim Kämmen schneller aus. Also muss regelmäßig die Kante geschnitten werden. Einmal im Jahr. Ulic Qel-Droma hält dann sein gezündetes Lichtschwert waagerecht und ich gehe einmal mit den Haaren drüber und erhalte eine supergerade Kante. Außerdem versiegelt die Hitze des Lichtschwertes die Haarspitzen und das ist wiederum gut gegen Spliss", beendet Exar Kun seine Ausführungen.

Dossa brummte jetzt derart der Kopf, dass sie keinerlei Neigung mehr verspürte, ihren Meister nach der Bedeutung des Wortes ‚Spliss' zu fragen.


	5. Zu Besuch bei den Draays - und daheim

Ulic Qel-Droma versuchte, einen möglichst neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, als er Dossas ansichtig wurde. Aber nun musste er sich auf seinen Meister konzentrieren. Der wiederum erwartete den Angriff seines Schülers. Also tat er Exar Kun den Gefallen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Meister von ihm einen derartigen Demonstrationskampf vor den Augen niederer Sith-Adepten forderte. Aber aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund war ihm dies jetzt vor Dossa ganz besonders unangenehm. Aber weder als Jedi noch als Sith würden derartige Befindlichkeiten toleriert werden. Also versuchte er, die grüne Nautolanerin auszublenden und tänzelte mit gezogener grüner Klinge an Exar heran.

Erst im letzten Moment aktivierte der Meister seine eigene Waffe. Zwei blaue Klingen schossen rechts und links aus dem Emitter, während Dossas Kinnlade herunterklappte. So ein Doppellichtschwert hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Weder in Büchern, noch im Holo-Net. Und schon gar nicht in natura! Sie war von dem Feuerwerk an Angriffen, Seitwärtshieben, Ausweichmanövern, Saltos und dazwischengeschobenen Machtstößen wirklich beeindruckt. Um wie viel eleganter ihr Geliebter doch seine Doppelklinge hielt und schwang als weiland der Pechvogel Haazen! Aber das Blau von Haazens Klinge war dasselbe wie das von Exar Kuns Schwert. Und sie hatte diese Waffe erbeutet! Schon bald würde sie damit kämpfen. Und erfolgreich sein!

Schließlich entwaffnete Exar Kun seinen Schüler und hielt seine blaue Klinge und die grüne seines Schülers vor dessen Hals gekreuzt, während Ulic Qel-Droma etwas bedeppert dreinschaute.

„Steht auf, mein Schüler", wies ihn Exar Kun huldvoll an. „Nun, wenn du nur die Hälfte dessen meisterst, was du soeben gesehen hast, dann bist du schon richtig gut", ermunterte er Dossa, während sein Schüler diese mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anblitzte, um sich nun schnell zu verabschieden.

Nachdem Ulic verschwunden war, nahm Exar ihre Hand.

„Na? Wie hat dir das gefallen?"

„Dieser Kampf war atemberaubend", erwiderte Dossa.

„Aber du wirkst etwas angespannt. Und dies nicht wegen unserem Zusammensein", forschte er weiter.

„Euer Schüler kann mich nicht leiden. Und er macht sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, es zu verbergen. Und jetzt sagt mir nicht, dass er das nötig hat, um aus diesem Hass neue Kraft zu schöpfen!", erwiderte sie unmutig.

„Ja, das habe ich auch bemerkt. Aber das wird so nicht bleiben, das verspreche ich dir. Und damit ihr zwei euch besser kennenlernt und einander mehr vertraut, werdet ihr Ende dieses Monats eine gemeinsame Mission antreten. Ihr werdet das Anwesen der Familie Draay auf Coruscant angreifen. Das heißt Ulic Qel-Droma wird angreifen, während du in dem Tumult der Verteidigung durch den Hintereingang in das Schloss eindringen und die Firmenunterlagen des Draay Trusts kopieren wirst, so dass wir die Firma später sabotieren können. Die Draays sind ein Eckpfeiler der Finanzierung der Jedi und außerdem ein Lieferant von machtsensitiven Wesen für den Orden. Deshalb müssen wir sie zerstören, um den Orden der Jedi zu schwächen, bevor wir ihn endgültig auslöschen werden."

Eine Woche war nach Haazens gescheiterter Prüfung zum Jedi-Ritter vergangen. Da teilte Barrison seinem Freund mit, dass er und Krynda schon bald heiraten würden. Und dass ein gemeinsames Kind unterwegs sei. Wenn dieses Kind denn erst einmal größer geworden sei, dann würde Haazen sich bestimmt hervorragend um es kümmern, während er, Barrison, unbeschwert Missionen für die Jedi auf anderen Planeten wahrnehmen und Krynda auf dem Anwesen der Draays ihre anderen häuslichen Pflichten erfüllen würde. Krynda hatte während dieser Enthüllung neben ihrem Verlobten gestanden, mit ihren schmalen Händen ihren noch flachen Bauch gehalten und Haazen ein holdseliges Madonnenlächeln geschenkt. Wer würde sich angesichts solcher Neuigkeiten nicht für das Paar freuen?

„Ich freue mich ja so für euch", erwiderte Haazen mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Wie man das einem Freund gegenüber eben tat.

Der Sith-Jäger der Fury-Klasse hatte eine Tarnvorrichtung. So konnten Ulic Qel-Dromas Leute unbemerkt auf Coruscant landen. Während des Fluges sprach der Sith-Schüler nur das nötigste mit seiner Kampfgefährtin. Dossa war es recht so. Wenigstens spielte er ihr nichts vor. Und da er nicht ausgesprochen unfreundlich zu ihr war, beschloss sie, es auf dieser nüchternen sachlichen Ebene zu belassen. Vielleicht würde er nach der Mission etwas zugänglicher sein.

Dossa hatte sich einen Kapuzenumhang übergezogen, um nicht aufzufallen oder gar identifiziert zu werden. Mit Leichtigkeit glitt das Lichtschwert, welches einstmals Haazen gehört hatte, durch das Schloss der Hintereingangstür des herrschaftlichen Schlosses der Draays. Das Eindringen war schon mal geschafft! Jetzt rief sie sich die Beschreibung vor Augen, die sie im Schiff noch einmal eingehend studiert hatte. Alles sah so aus, wie der auf dieser Karte eingezeichnete Weg vorgab. Eine Treppe tat sich vor ihr auf, die links herum nach oben führte, rechts herum hingegen in die Tiefe. Während Dossa der Treppe zustrebte, hörte sie Schritte. Sie versteckte sich in einem Schrank im Eingangsbereich und linste durch das Schlüsselloch nach draußen auf den Flur.

Die Herrin des Hauses höchstpersönlich kam die Treppe herunter, um irgendetwas im Keller zu suchen. Zuvor hatte Krynda Haazen in den Garten geschickt, um dort die Penja-Bäume zu beschneiden. Dossa betrachtete die blonde Frau durch das Schlüsselloch. Kein Wunder, dass Haazen so verknallt in sie war. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Nachdem sie wieder verschwunden war, lief Dossa schnell nach oben in den Turm, den die vor zwei Tagen von Exar Kun geschickte Suchdroiden-Sonde als Versteck der Unterlagen ausgemacht hatte. Nachdem Dossa in dem engen runden Turm-Raum angekommen war, sah sie einen kleinen Schrank aus dunkelbraunem Holz, der zu durchsuchen war. Sie hatte eine kleine Holo-Kamera mitgebracht, die nun Bilder der vielen Papiere machte, die Dossa in rascher Folge durchblätterte und zum Kopieren in Position brachte.

„Lady Krynda? Seid Ihr hier oben?", hörte Dossa plötzlich Haazens Stimme.

Der Diener des Hauses Draay musste eine Präsenz gespürt oder Schritte gehört haben. Freilich war seine Wahrnehmung zu ungenau, als dass er erkennen würde, wer dazu gehörte. ‚ _Typisch_!', dachte Dossa. ‚ _Er ist nicht dazu abgestellt, das Haus draußen zu verteidigen, sondern bleibt hier drin bei der Dame des Hauses. Wie gemütlich_!' Hastig schob Dossa die kopierten Seiten wieder zusammen und steckte sie in die Schublade des Schrankes zurück. Sie war fertig. Zumindest mit dem Kopieren. Unten konnte sie den Kampflärm der Blaster und Lichtschwerter wahrnehmen, den Ulics Leute und die Palastwachen und hinzugerufene Soldaten verursachten.

Dossa kletterte schnell aus einem Fenster, um sich von dort aus auf das Dach des Schlosses zu begeben. Sie hatte zu diesem Zweck mit ihrem Lanvarok-Pfeilwerfer ein Haken-Seil nach oben geschossen, welches sich nach ihrem erfolgreichen Schuss an der von ihr gewünschten Stelle am Dach verankert hatte. Dossa hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, das Seil hinter sich nach oben zu ziehen, bevor es Haazen durch das geöffnete Fenster des Turmes den Weg zu ihr weisen würde. Dossa konnte mittlerweile zwar vieles, aber von außen ein zuvor von innen geöffnetes Fenster mit Hilfe der Macht wieder zu verschließen, das konnte sie noch nicht und dazu hatte sie jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr.

„Lady Krynda?", hörte sie Haazen noch einmal rufen.

Dann schnappte sie sich ein auf der Landeplattform des Daches stehendes Sky-Car, um es kurzzuschließen und mit ihm davonzubrausen. Während sie dies tat, setzte sie noch eine Nachricht an Ulic Qel-Droma ab, der nun seinen Ablenkungsangriff wieder abbrechen konnte.

Haazen hörte noch das bekannte Geräusch des Sky-Cars auf dem Dach, wie es davonflog. Brachte sich Krynda in Sicherheit, um sich und ihr ungeborenes Kind vor den Kämpfen zu schützen? Als er atemlos das Dach erreichte, sah er in einigen hundert Standardmetern Entfernung eine braun vermummte Gestalt mit dem Gefährt davonbrausen. Er vermeinte, am Unterschenkel der Person eine grüne Stelle zu erblicken. War es wirklich möglich, dass Dossa ihn jetzt auch auf Coruscant verfolgte? Aber er war sich nicht sicher. Nachdem er die Turm-Kammer und den Schrank kontrolliert hatte, stellte er fest, dass nichts fehlte. Was ging hier vor? Er war erleichtert, als ihm Krynda aus dem Keller entgegenkam. Ihr war während des Angriffs nichts geschehen, während sich ihr Mann Barrison auf einem Feldzug auf Onderon befand.

Nachdem Dossa Ulic Qel-Dromas Kreuzer erreicht hatte, war dieser außerordentlich zufrieden.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass jemand wie du das so gut hinbekommt", sagte er künstlich erstaunt.

„Jemand wie ich kann noch ganz andere Dinge", gab sie mit einem Schmollmund zurück.

„Ich weiß schon, welche anderen Dinge du kannst!", blaffte er zurück. „Und jetzt gib mir die Kamera!"

„Was? Die will _ich_ ihm geben! Ich habe sie mit Holo-Bildern gefüllt!", zischte sie ihn an.

„ _Ich_ bin sein Schüler und _ich_ werde ihm geben, was _mir_ geziemt. Und _du_ wirst ihm geben, was _dir_ geziemt", warf er ihr ruppig an den Kopf.

Dossa spürte, dass sie vor Wut zu zittern begann. Aber sie beherrschte sich, um ihrem Widersacher nicht zu gestatten, sich an ihren Gefühlen zu weiden. Dann spürte sie, wie sich ihre Tasche öffnete, obwohl sie sie fest verschlossen hatte. Nur einen Augenblick später sah sie, wie die Kamera an ihr vorbei in die Hand von Exar Kuns Schüler schwebte. Er wartete gerade solange, bis sie in seiner Hand landete, während Dossa wie erstarrt dastand und passiv geschehen ließ, was gerade passierte.

„Brav", lobte er sie nun mit einem breiten Lächeln, welches sein breites Kinn noch brutaler aussehen ließ. „Hättest du jetzt versucht, dich der Kamera wieder zu bemächtigen, dann hätte ich dich getötet und es hernach wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen!", fügte er drohend hinzu.

Dossa verspürte keinerlei Neigung, dieses Gespräch noch weiter fortzusetzen oder gar herauszufinden, ob Ulic Qel-Droma nur bluffte. Sie ging in den hinteren Teil des Kreuzers, um dort bis zu ihrer Ankunft auf Yavin IV zu bleiben. Jetzt war es Zeit für eine Meditation, eine Meditation des Hasses.

Ulic Qel-Dromas Brust war stolz geschwellt, nachdem er seinem Meister die Holo-Kamera überreicht hatte.

„Wir haben nur einen Mann verloren. Und hier ist alles drauf, was wir wissen müssen. Ohne dass die Draays irgendetwas gemerkt haben. Außer ihren personellen Verlusten natürlich."

„Wo ist Dossa?"

Der Schüler schaute seinen Meister nun etwas verständnislos an.

„Wieso hast du sie nicht mitgebracht?"

„Soll ich sie holen?"

„Wäre schön", entgegnete Exar Kun scharf.

Dossa war ungehalten, als sie vom Grund des Pools aus die großgewachsene Silhouette von Ulic Qel-Droma erblickte, der energische Handbewegungen machte, die ihr bedeuteten, ihr Domizil der Ruhe so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

„Du wartest draußen", grollte sie ihn an, nachdem sie ihren schwarz-grünen Kopf aus dem Wasser gestreckt hatte.

Als er endlich vor die Tür gegangen war, trocknete sie sich ab, zog sich an und verließ den gemütlichen Steinwürfel, um nun mit ihrem feindseligen Kampfgefährten zu ihrer beider Meister zu fahren.

„Das habt ihr Zwei gut gemacht", lobte Exar Kun sie. „Und nun erzähle mir doch einmal, was sich genau im Turm zugetragen hat", wandte er sich an Dossa.

Nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hatte, sagte er: „Ich sehe, die Ausbildung von Kretch Arp hat sich gelohnt. Du bist ausdauernd, kräftig und geschickt in vielerlei Hinsicht geworden. Ich danke Euch. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen", wandte er sich dezidiert an Ulic Qel-Droma, der eine Verbeugung andeutete und sich nun zum Gehen anschickte, während er missmutig registrierte, dass Dossa bleiben durfte.

„Und, was machen wir zur Feier des Tages?", wollte Exar nun von Dossa wissen, nachdem sein Schüler gegangen war.

„Ich möchte gerne mein Bad im Pool fortsetzen, worin mich Euer Schüler gestört hat. Am besten mit Euch", sagte sie mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", erwiderte er galant und ging mit ihr zum Badehaus. Schnell zogen sie sich aus und sprangen beide nebeneinander in den Pool. Nachdem beide eine Weile geplanscht hatten, kam Dossa auf ihn zugeschwommen und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Exar Kun, der keine Ahnung hatte, was Dossa jetzt hier im Wasser in der Mitte des Pools von ihm wollte.

„Ihr wolltet doch noch mehr über meine Spezies erfahren", zwitscherte sie. „Ich kann mit Euch die ganze Zeit unter Wasser sein, ohne dass Ihr wieder auftauchen müsst, weil ich während eines Dauerkusses durch meine Kiemen für Euch mitatmen werde."

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht", sagte er überrascht.

„Auf Glee Anselm machen wir das als Erste Hilfe, falls Touristen beim Ertrinken zu tief gesunken sind und sie sterben würden, bevor sie wieder an die Oberfläche gezogen werden können. Aber dieser Pool hier ist ja nur drei Meter tief", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Dann zeig es mir", ermunterte er sie.

Er zog sie sanft an ihren Hüften zu sich heran, während sie seine Taille umfasste. Fast zur selben Zeit brachten die Beiden ihre Lippen zusammen und tauchten unter. Jetzt atmete er durch ihren Mund, der ihm stetig Sauerstoff zuführte. Er musste nun zwar schneller atmen als an Land, weil die Luft aus ihrem Mund nicht so mit Sauerstoff konzentriert war wie draußen, aber es war in etwa so, als wäre er in einem Raum, der bald wieder gelüftet werden müsste. Für eine gute halbe Stunde würde das vorhalten.

Dann fasste sie seinen Schwanz, während er mit seiner Rechten ihre Brüste befühlte, die jetzt unter Wasser noch größer und praller waren als an Land. Er fühlte, wie unter ihrer Berührung und infolge der Leichtigkeit, die sie nun unter Wasser umgab, sein Kolben steif wurde. Er ließ sich ganz leicht in sie einschieben und nun genoss Exar Kun zusammen mit Dossa zeitlupenartigen Sex, während sie eng umschlungen durch das Wasser drifteten. Dossa fand es wunderschön, dass sie sich drehen und wenden konnten, ohne dass irgendeine Gliedmaße dabei durch den Druck vorübergehend abgedrückt wurde oder sie beim Positionswechsel ihr Liebesspiel unterbrechen mussten. Außer dem Stellungswechsel, wenn er mit seinem Mund irgendeinen anderen Teil ihres Körpers würde berühren wollen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich beherrschen, seinen Mund von ihrem zu lösen, um sich damit an ihren Busen zu wagen. Das wäre eine allzu abrupte Unterbrechung gewesen, die ein Auftauchen erfordert hätte und das wollte er jetzt nicht. Seine Stöße waren jetzt heftiger und wilder geworden, soweit dies unter Wasser überhaupt möglich war. Schließlich ergoss er sich zitternd in ihr, während sie ein gedämpftes Stöhnen hören ließ.

Er hielt sie noch eine Weile unter Wasser an sich gepresst, während Dossa noch einmal seine Haare beobachtete, die, wieder einmal im Pferdeschwanz gebunden, wie ihre Lekkus im Wasser frei umher schwangen. Exar Kuns Haare wogten einem schwarzen Schleier gleich wild hin und her, von oben nach unten und wieder zurück. Dann machte er mit der rechten Hand Schwimmbewegungen nach oben, die sie mit ihrer Rechten nachahmte, um ihren Aufstieg zu beschleunigen. Nachdem beide wieder aufgetaucht waren, lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander und schauten über der Wasseroberfläche dabei zu, wie sein weißer Saft nach oben kam und dort wölkchengleich auf der Wasseroberfläche umhertrudelte.

„Wir treiben ihn zum Abflusssieb", schlug Dossa vor.

Mit gezielten Bewegungen ihrer Hände verursachten sie einen Wirbel, der Exar Kuns Sperma zu den Abflusssieben trieb, die den Pool an dessen Rändern säumten.

„Das geht zu langsam. Es verteilt sich bereits", erwiderte er.

Mit einer Drehbewegung seiner rechten Hand trieb er die Wölkchen mit Hilfe der Macht an einer Stelle auf dem Wasser zusammen und trieb diesen großen weißen Fleck nun mit einer richtungsweisenden Bewegung derselben Hand in Richtung eines der Abflusssiebe.

„Ich sehe, Ihr könnt nicht nur geborstene Holo-Kameras wegräumen. Genauso werden wir später die Jedi in die dunklen Löcher jagen. Euer Schüler kann wirklich stolz auf Euch sein", sagte sie kichernd.

„Treib es nicht zu weit!", warnte er sie.

Nach einem Monat spürte Dossa, dass ihr Körper anfing, sich zu verändern. Ihre Brüste waren jetzt noch größer geworden, so dass sie noch mehr Leute deswegen anstarrten als sowieso. Andererseits waren sie so groß geworden, dass man den sich rundenden Bauch darunter nicht sah, wenn Dossa weite Gewänder anzog.

„Das ist wunderbar", sagte Exar Kun gutgelaunt, als ihm Dossa mitteilte, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartete.

Sie lagen nebeneinander auf dem Bett, während er seinen Kopf zwischen ihren jetzt riesigen Brüsten geparkt hatte, um sich dort auszuruhen, nachdem sich sein bestes Teil vor einigen Minuten dazwischen lustvoll entleert hatte.

„Was ich Euch schon lange mal fragen wollte…", begann Dossa ihre Nach-Liebe-Konversation. „…Was steht hier auf diesem Amulett?"

Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihm das viereckige rotglitzernde Stück Stein hin, auf welchem die seltsamen eckigen schwarzen Zeichen eingraviert waren.

„Woher hast du das?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe es vor einem Jahr auf Glee Anselm beim Tauchen im Meer gefunden", erwiderte sie.

„Das ist die Schrift der alten Sith. Hier steht: ‚ _Suchst du mich, so wirst du mich erkennen_.' Man kann damit machtsensitive Wesen aufspüren, zu denen man kein persönliches Band hat. Selbst, wenn sie sich weit entfernt von dir aufhalten", erklärte er ihr.

„Nun, Ihr habt mich auch ohne Amulett gefunden", erwiderte sie geschmeichelt.

„Weil wir auf demselben Planeten waren. Aber jetzt, wo wir uns kennen, können wir Zwei das auch über mehrere Parsecs hinweg, nicht wahr, Liebes?", schnurrte er und küsste sie.

„Ich hoffe, wir sind nicht so oft so weit voneinander entfernt", erwiderte sie.

„Wie läuft das eigentlich mit der Vaterschaftsanerkennung hier auf Yavin IV, wenn wir nicht verheiratet sind?", fragte sie ihren Geliebten nun.

Exar Kun schaute sie etwas unlustig an ob dieser Frage.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Ich kann als Sith-Lord nicht offiziell Kinder anerkennen", antwortete er schließlich nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Was? Warum denn nicht?", fragte Dossa völlig entgeistert. „Nicht jetzt, wo wir noch im Krieg mit den Jedi sind", setzte er etwas besänftigend nach. „Wenn die Jedi erfahren, dass ich als Lord der Sith Kinder habe, dann mache ich mich angreif- und erpressbar – und bringe damit auch dich und die Kinder in Gefahr. Also ist es besser, wenn es vorerst niemand offiziell weiß. Oder man davon ausgeht, dass ihr nicht wichtig für mich seid. So schütze ich euch."

Dossa sah ihn etwas enttäuscht an, woraufhin er sie an sich zog, ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust drückte und ihre Lekkus kraulte.

„Außerdem ist es für uns Sith von Vorteil, wenn du als ledig und nicht vergeben erscheinst. Du kannst damit bei bestimmten Missionen unsere Feinde auf der Mann-Frau-Schiene einwickeln und ihnen nonverbale Versprechungen machen, die du später nicht zu halten brauchst. Das machst du doch gelegentlich gerne, habe ich recht?", sagte er augenzwinkernd.

Dossa kam nicht umhin, anzuerkennen, dass die Argumentation des Obersten Lords der Sith einer gewissen rationalen Logik folgte. Auch auf Glee Anselm hatte sie Frauen getroffen, die bewusst als ledig gelten wollten, den Vater ihrer Kinder verschwiegen, weil sie davon gewisse Vorteile hatten. Sie hatte solches Verhalten damals immer als unmoralisch angeprangert. Aber jetzt, als Sith-Gehilfin galten auch für sie moralische Sonderregelungen.

„Du wirst mit den Kindern eine größere Wohnung brauchen. Es gibt da ein Vierfamilienhaus in der Nähe meines Palastes. Und der Nähe des Pool-Hauses. Dort werdet ihr euch wohlfühlen", raunte er ihr in ihren Gehörgang und kraulte ihren Nacken. Dossa war sich nun ganz sicher, dass sie mit Exar Kun den besten Geliebten und Kindsvater hatte, den man sich in der Galaxis nur wünschen konnte.

Sie wurde nun nicht mehr zu Kampfeinsätzen abgestellt, sondern von ihrem Meister nunmehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Machtkünste zu perfektionieren. Schon bald war sie in der Lage, rote Machtblitze zu erzeugen und Wesen von bis zu achtzig Kilogramm gegen Wände zu schmettern. Und nun, wo Exar Kun von der Existenz ihres Sith-Talismans wusste, schickte er sie bevorzugt auf Missionen, um mithilfe dieses Amulettes machtsensitive Wesen aufzuspüren und irgendwie in Exar Kuns Dienste zu bringen. Was ihr vor allem auf Glee Anselm gut gelang, wo sie Urlaub mit Dienst perfekt miteinander verbinden konnte. Wenn alles gut gehen würde, könnte Dossa auch während der Geburt ihres Kindes auf Glee Anselm sein. Sie würde vielleicht sogar unter Wasser im Meer entbinden, so wie die Nautolaner es früher generell gehandhabt hatten. Ihre Mutter würde auch dabei sein und das würde es ihr noch leichter machen.

Leider setzten die Geburtswehen bereits Ende des achten Monats auf Yavin IV ein.

„Geh zu Doktor Uburluh", sagte ihr eine rote Twi'lek, die einen kleinen Sohn hatte und im selben Haus wie Dossa wohnte.

„Macht der eigentlich alles?", gab Dossa verwundert ob dieses Ratschlages zurück.

„Er hat bei mir sogar einen Kaiserschnitt gemacht, weil das Kind in Beckenendlage war", entgegnete die rote Frau stolz.

Die Geburt dauerte nicht lange. Nach zwei Stunden kamen ein Junge und ein Mädchen zur Welt. Während der Junge eine Hautfarbe wie Exar Kun und graue menschliche Augen, dafür Lekkus hatte, war die Tochter grün und hatte schwarze Augen wie ihre Mutter und schwarze Haare.

„Sie sieht aus wie eine Falleenerin", sagte Doktor Uburluh, als er sie Dossa in den anderen Arm gab.

„Zumindest haben beide Kiemen, so dass ich mit ihnen ins Wasser gehen kann, ohne, dass sie ertrinken oder Atemgeräte brauchen würden", gab sie zurück.

„Wie sollen die Kinder denn heißen?"

„Marnus und Atrixa", erwiderte Dossa leise.

„Du darfst jetzt zwei Monate lang keinen Sex haben, bis der Wochenfluss wieder aufhört", erklärte ihr der rote Doktor.

Dossa schaute niedergeschlagen nach unten. Was würde Exar Kun jetzt tun, wenn sie nicht mindestens zweimal die Woche bei ihm war wie bisher? Zumindest, wenn er nicht auf Kriegszügen war? Was in letzter Zeit leider häufiger vorkam. Und jetzt erst merkte Dossa, wie wenig Kinder es in der Hauptstadt von Yavin IV gab, warum auch immer. Das eine Zimmer würde ihr und den Kindern bald nicht mehr reichen. Aber schon bald würde sie in das Haus umziehen, in welchem ihr Exar Kun eine Wohnung versprochen hatte.

Nach einer Woche nahm sie ein Raumschiff, welches sie zu ihrer Familie nach Glee Anselm brachte. Ihre Mutter war stolz auf die Tochter, die es offensichtlich weit gebracht hatte. Allerdings wurde Dossa in ihrer Heimat wegen ihrer Tätowierungen häufig scheel angesehen.

„Wenn du hier einem Jedi begegnest, dann könnte dieser dich für eine Sith halten", flüsterte ihre Mutter besorgt. „Ich habe dir immer schon gesagt, dass du deine Machtfähigkeiten für dich behalten sollst, damit dich die Jedi nicht holen. Und jetzt trägst du solche Tätowierungen und Piercings spazieren."

„Ich bin eine Sith. Und niemand kann mir irgendwelche Verbrechen nachweisen", erwiderte Dossa unbekümmert. „Außerdem hättest du ohne meine neue Arbeit dieses schöne Haus direkt im Stadtzentrum von Pieralos nicht kaufen können."

Damit hatte sie ihre Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht. Jede ihrer vier Geschwister hatte jetzt einen großen Raum für sich und das schöne dunkelblaue Haus mit den zwei Stockwerken und der breiten eleganten weißen Treppe ins Obergeschoß war wirklich eine Augenweide.

„Willst du nicht lieber zu den Jedi gehen? Oder hier bleiben?", fragte Meerda ihre Freundin, als sie sie besuchen kam.

„Nein, Exar Kun braucht mich bald wieder. Ich werde ihn nicht verlassen. Das würdest du auch nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn du Kinder von ihm hättest wie ich", hielt Dossa dagegen.

„Aber wo ist Exar Kun jetzt? Hätte er nicht mal mit nach Glee Anselm kommen können? Jeder ordinäre Tourist bringt seine Frau mit. Und er als Sith kann das nicht?", stichelte Meerda und ihre roten Augen glommen Dossa herausfordernd dabei an.

„Er hat wichtige Dinge in der Galaxis zu erledigen", hielt Dossa mit wichtiger Miene dagegen.

„Ja, andere Planeten zu besetzen und zu verwüsten! Wieso wählst du nicht die sichere Seite? Denn im Gegensatz zu den Sith stehen die Jedi für das Gute in der Galaxis.", deklamierte Meerda.

„Nun, dann bin ich eben nicht gut", erwiderte Dossa grinsend.

Als sie, Meerda und die Kinder ins Meer abtauchten, schien die Welt wieder wie so zu sein, wie sie vor ihrem Abflug nach Arkania gewesen war. Aber Dossa wusste, dass dies nur ein längerer Urlaub für sie war. Sie konnte nicht mehr auf Glee Anselm leben. Sie war jetzt etwas Besseres.

 _Fünf Jahr später_

Dossa war mit Marnus und Atrixa wieder einmal auf Glee Anselm. Die kleine Familie war ins Meer hinausgeschwommen. Hin zu einem großen Wasserspielplatz, auf welchem bereits viele Nautolanerkinder und vereinzelt Mon Calamari- und Quarrenkinder spielten. Als der rosafarbene Marnus ein Klettergerüst hochklettern wollte, rempelte ihn ein gelber Nautolanerjunge an.

„Pass doch auf, du Touri-Bastard!", herrschte der gelbe Junge, der vielleicht ein Jahr älter als Marnus war, diesen an.

„Mein Vater ist kein Tourist. Mein Vater ist Exar Kun!", gab Marnus stolz zurück und seine grauen Augen blitzten stolz dabei auf.

„Es sind alles Touristen", gab der Gelbe lässig zurück.

Daraufhin wandte Marnus die Macht an und zog den ihn ärgernden Jungen einfach von der Sprosse des Gerüstes weg, an welcher dieser sich gerade festhielt.

„Aua!", schrie der Gelbe ärgerlich und fassungslos, weil Marnus so weit weg von ihm war und er sich das Ganze nicht so recht erklären konnte.

„Aufhören! Und ihr Zwei kommt sofort aus dem Wasser!", sagte Dossa streng zu ihren beiden Kindern.

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht! Das ist ungerecht!", empörte sich Marnus' grüne Zwillingsschwester Atrixa.

„Keine Widerrede!", entschied Dossa, nahm ihre beiden Kinder an der Hand und schwamm mit ihnen zurück ans Strandufer. Als sie wieder im Haus der Großmutter waren, stellte Dossa ihren Sohn zur Rede.

„Was habe ich euch über euren Vater gesagt?", fragte Dossa streng.

„Seinen Namen nicht zu nennen. Aber der andere Junge war so gemein!"

„Und? Hat es dir was gebracht, den Namen deines Vaters zu sagen?", fragte Dossa weiter.

Marnus schüttelte den Kopf, dass seine rosanen Lekkus dabei lebhaft vibrierten.

„Das geht niemanden etwas an, versteht ihr? Es gibt Leute, die Euren Vater nicht leiden können, weil er so berühmt ist. Und wenn wir seinen Namen nicht nennen, schützen wir uns gegenseitig."

„Das ist so gemein!", ereiferte sich Marnus. „Da hat man einen prominenten Vater und hat gar nichts davon!"

„Du hast mehr davon, als du jetzt ahnst", schalt ihn Dossa ob seiner Unbescheidenheit, die er in ihren Augen hatte.

„Mama, gehst du mit uns in einen Sith-Tempel? Ich will dort medi…ditieren", sagte die grüne Atrixa und strich sich dabei über ihre kohlrabenschwarzen Haare.

„Aber hier in Pieralos gibt es keine Sith-Tempel", erklärte ihre Mutter.

„Und sonst auf Glee Anselm?"

Jetzt war es an Dossa, ihren grünen Kopf zu schütteln.

„Noch nicht, mein Kind. Aber schon bald wird es auch auf Glee Anselm und hier in Pieralos einen großen schönen Sith-Tempel geben", versprach Dossa ihrer Tochter.


	6. Toprawa - Der Verrat

Dossa sehnte sich bereits nach der nächsten Mission. Diese Missionen waren das Einzige, was den Schmerz lindern konnte, der seit den sechs Monaten, die sie wieder auf Yavin IV war, in ihr schwelte. Eigentlich war es nur ein Zufall gewesen, der sie über das Ungeheuerliche stolpern ließ, das sich wahrscheinlich schon seit Jahren in ihrer Umgebung abspielte, ohne, dass sie etwas davon gewusst oder auch nur geahnt hatte, egal, wie groß ihre Sith-Kräfte bereits geworden waren.

Es geschah, als sie gerade einkaufen war und über ihr ein Gleiter entlang flog, an dessen Steuer sie Exar Kuns Schüler Ulic Qel-Droma erblickte, das Gesicht wie üblich zu einem griesgrämigen Flunsch verzogen, während seine Augen böse zu der gelben Twi'lek schauten, die neben ihm im Gleiter saß und eine erwartungsvoll-fröhliche Miene zur Schau trug. Da hatte Dossa bereits ein komisches Gefühl gehabt. Nur zwei Tage später hatte sich bei einer Routineübung eines ihrer Piercings an einem Nagel einer Holzwand verfangen und hatte in dem betreffenden Lekku einen schmerzhaften Riss verursacht. Sie hatte damals im Wartezimmer von Doktor Uburluh gesessen, in einer Illustrierten geblättert und nebenbei überlegt, ob sie sich die Piercings nicht gänzlich herausnehmen lassen sollte, um weitere Unfälle dieser Art zu vermeiden. Während sie noch mit sich haderte, kam ihr doch aus dem Behandlungszimmer dieselbe gelbe Twi'lek von vorgestern entgegen, nun über und über mit schwarzen Sith-Tätowierungen bedeckt.

Die nun schwarz-gelbe Frau schaute sie von oben herab an, um dann mit stolz geschwellter Brust die Praxis zu verlassen, während ihre beiden riesigen Lekkus hinter ihr hin und her schwangen. Dossa hörte draußen, wie ein Gleiter seinen Motor anließ, der die Frau offensichtlich bereits erwartete. Da hatte es ihr gedämmert, dass sie für Exar Kun nicht die Einzige war. Ihre Wunde wurde von Doktor Uburluh schnell genäht und mit Kolto behandelt.

„In zwei bis vier Tagen sieht man da überhaupt nichts mehr", sagte er fröhlich.

Aber auch er bemerkte, dass seine Worte nicht die gewünschte Resonanz auslösten, sondern dass seine Patientin gedankenvoll zur Tür schaute.

„Ich wünschte, es würde auch ein Kolto für das Herz geben", sagte der rote Massassi urplötzlich mitfühlend. „Am besten, du lässt dir beim nächsten Besuch bei ihm nichts anmerken, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer – für dich", riet er ihr.

Dossa wusste noch nicht, ob sie sich an diesen Rat würde halten können. Genauso wenig, wie sie wusste, ob sie die Lekku-Piercings nicht doch irgendwann herausnehmen lassen würde. Fragen würde doch wohl noch erlaubt sein, ohne mit sofortiger Verdampfung zu rechnen.

Aber vorerst beschloss Dossa, so zu tun, als wisse sie gar nichts. Schließlich war die Sith-Ausbildung auch dazu da, ihre Gefühle zu maskieren und ihre Beherrschung zu trainieren. Und sie würde aus dem Schmerz auch Kraft schöpfen können, so wie ihr es Doktor Uburluh bereits vor zehn Jahren bei ihrem Eintreffen auf Yavin IV gesagt hatte. Für die erste Stunde ihres erneuten Zusammenseins mit dem Dunklen Lord der Sith gelang ihr das auch. Exar Kun tat, als wäre nichts weiter geschehen, während er in sie stieß und sie küsste, ihre Brüste betätschelte, als sei alles wie immer. Was es für ihn wahrscheinlich auch war. Dann siegte ihre Neugierde.

„Wie viele Geliebte habt Ihr momentan eigentlich?", fragte sie, nachdem er gekommen war und erschöpft neben ihr lag.

Er sah sie überrascht an.

„Vor zwanzig Jahren erschien mir und meinem jetzigen Schüler auf Yavin IV der uralte Sith-Lord Marka Ragnos. Er ernannte mich und Ulic Qel-Droma zu wahren Lords der Sith und prophezeite mir, dass durch mich die Sith niemals mehr aussterben würden. Und dafür lebe und arbeite ich auch heute noch. Und so habe ich so viele Geliebte, wie es braucht, um dieser Verantwortung gerecht zu werden – und ich zufrieden bin. Hast du damit irgendein Problem?", gab er ihr die Frage zurück und schaute sie mit seinen grauen Augen lauernd an.

„Ich dachte bisher, wenn man jemanden liebt, dann kann man nicht mit mehreren Partnern zusammen sein. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt", erwiderte sie mit einem feinen ironischen Lächeln.

„Ich empfinde etwas für dich", hörte sie ihn in besänftigendem Ton zu ihr sagen. Exar Kun zog sie an sich und küsste sie, streichelte ihre Lekkus. Und sie ließ es geschehen, erwiderte seinen Kuss und hatte das Gefühl, dass er wirklich meinte, was er sagte. Zumindest wollte sie das glauben. Aber sie hatte ebenfalls das Gefühl, dass ihr seine Empfindungen nicht ausreichten – nicht mehr.

Dossas neue Mission führte sie auf den Waldplaneten Toprawa, der außer riesigem Baumbestand noch das weitverzweigte Ansharii-Höhlensystem vorzuweisen hatte. Während Exar Kun mit der Hauptstreitmacht der Sith die Jedi auf Ossus in ihrer Bibliothek anzugreifen im Begriff war, sollte Dossa ihm wie die anderen Sith-Gehilfen die Flanke freihalten, indem sie Jedi-Stützpunkte auf anderen Planeten eliminierten, um Verstärkung für die Jedi auf Ossus zu unterbinden und ihren Feind in Chaos und Verwirrung zu stürzen angesichts der vielen konzertierten Angriffe und Hinterhalte. Marnus und Atrixa waren seit einer Woche bei Dossas Mutter auf Glee Anselm. Und so sollte es bleiben, bis der Endkampf vorüber und die Jedi endgültig vernichtet seien. So hatte es Exar Kun bestimmt und Dossa hatte das nur logisch gefunden. Sie würde ihrer Familie eine Ansichtskarte von Toprawa schicken.

Kurz, nachdem Dossas Schiff aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten war, summte ihr Komlink. Sie wusste auch ohne Hinschauen, dass Exar Kun sie kontaktierte. Sie fühlte das Band, welches sie mit ihrem Meister verband. Und das war nicht nur das Band in der Macht. Dossa war davon überzeugt, dass das auch immer so bleiben würde. Das war eben die Liebe – bedingungslos – unendlich – und vielleicht auch ein bisschen dumm und töricht.

„Wir müssen unsere Truppen aus taktischen Gründen erst einmal von Ossus zurückziehen. Du machst mit Deinen Leuten weiter wie besprochen", teilte ihr ihr Boss und Geliebter mit.

Dossa hatte ein mieses Gefühl nach diesem Gespräch. Exar Kun war in Nöten, das fühlte sie. Tausende Jedi gegen zwei Lords der Sith und ein paar Sith-Gehilfen, die wie sie anderswo in der Galaxis unterwegs waren, ergaben eine höchst brenzlige Situation für die Sith.

Nachdem Dossa mit ihrer Entourage schließlich auf Toprawa eingetroffen war, teilten ihr ihre Agenten vor Ort mit, dass die Jedi unter Führung von Jedi-Meister Barrison Draay dort auf dem Vormarsch und auf dem besten Wege waren, den Planeten für sich und die Republik zu reklamieren, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde. Dossa nahm sich fest vor, dieses Wunder zu werden.

Von ihrem Beobachtungsposten aus sah sie die mindestens zwanzig Jedi durch ein Tal laufen – viel zu viele, als dass sie allein mit ihnen fertig werden könnte. Also ließ sie sie vorerst ziehen und hoffte, dass ihr etwas einfallen würde. Dann stutzte sie. Nein, nicht alle Jedi waren weiter gezogen. Auf einem Berg roter Massassi-Leichen, gesprenkelt mit einigen toten rosafarbenen und grünen Jedi entdeckte sie eine vertraute Gestalt.

„Hör auf zu gaffen und mach die Leichen für den Scheiterhaufen fertig. Nur die Jedi!", hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme in Basic mit vertrautem Akzent kommandieren.

Haazen wandte sich zu der noch lebenden Jedi um. Im Blick seiner glanzlosen blauen Augen gewahrte Dossa Abgestumpftheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Für einen Moment flackerten Abscheu und Widerstand in diesen müden Augen auf, dann schaute der gescheiterte ehemalige Padawan nach unten und suchte nach dem ihm am nächsten liegenden toten Jedi, um ihn für den geplanten Scheiterhaufen zu bergen.

„Vergrab den Rest", rief ihm die andere grüne Nautolanerin noch zu, bevor sie sich eilte, den Anschluss an die anderen Jedi nicht zu verlieren.

Dossa versuchte ganz ruhig zu sein, um ihre Präsenz zu verbergen. Eine Landsfrau könnte sie womöglich außer durch die Macht noch durch die Sinne ihrer Lekkus erfühlen. Das konnte Dossa jetzt ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen. Endlich war die andere Nautolanerin fort. Dossa atmete auf. Noch hielt sie ihre Machtpräsenz versteckt – nur für alle Fälle.

„Diese Massassi stinken. Warum muss ausgerechnet immer ich …", hörte Dossa ihren alten Bekannten nun lauthals lamentieren.

Dossa hörte Haazen weiterlamentieren. Aber seine nörgelnden Worte rauschten an ihr vorbei. Sie verspürte keinerlei Lust, Haazens Selbstmitleid weiter zu ertragen. Sie entfaltete ihre Machtpräsenz und kam hinter ihrem erhabenen Fels-Versteck hervor. Haazen blickte zu ihr auf.

„Waaa… Dossa!", rief er aus.

„Ganz ruhig, Süßer – sonst werde ich dich für immer zum Schweigen bringen", sagte sie mit einem maliziösen Grinsen und ließ eine Welle roter Blitze aus ihrer Hand in Haazens Richtung schießen – nicht so viele und nicht so lange imposante Gebilde, wie Exar Kun sie zu erzeugen imstande war. Aber noch wusste der Jedi vor ihr das nicht. Und Jedi konnten so etwas generell nicht, und ganz bestimmt nicht dieser Jedi-Ritter von der traurigen Gestalt hier vor ihr – noch ein Vorteil für Dossa.

„Du … bist jetzt bei den Sith?", fragte er entgeistert sie, die über ihm thronte.

„Sie zahlen gut, bisher jedenfalls", sagte sie eine Spur zugänglicher.

„Dank deines Bosses läuft es überall schief und jetzt auch hier. Du wirst jetzt zurückhuschen und ihm erzählen, dass ich hier bin", befahl sie ihm.

Diese Ansage traf Haazen wie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Ich bin sein Assistent, nicht sein Sklave! Er bestimmt nicht über mich!", blaffte Haazen zurück.

„Oh, ich habe alles gesehen, Liebling. Er hat sein Geld, sein Lichtschwert, seine Frau und …", sie machte einen theatralischen Seufzer, „…seinen kleinen ungeschickten Droiden namens Haazen. Das einzige, was du noch brauchst, ist ein Haltebolzen", setzte sie kichernd hinzu.

Haazen schaute sie grimmig an, dann stockte ihm der Atem. Dossa kam auf ihn zu, blieb ca. fünf Standardzentimeter vor ihm stehen, legte ihre schwarz behandschuhten Hände auf seine Schultern und schaute ihn verheißungsvoll an. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich ob ihrer Annäherung und genau das wollte Dossa.

„Das … macht man aber nicht mit Droiden", sagte er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass es Leute gibt, die an bestimmte Agenturen viel Geld bezahlen, damit diese alte Jugendfreunde aufspüren, um einen neuen Partner zu finden, mit dem sie bereits eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis haben, so dass man nicht immer wieder bei null anfangen muss mit der ganzen Beziehungsarbeit? Das nennt man Rekindling", dozierte Dossa mit wichtigtuerischer Miene.

„Du meinst wohl die Basis der Säule, die du damals vor zehn Jahren auf Arkania neben mir weggesprengt hast, um mich unter dieser Säule zu begraben?", zischte er zurück, ohne jedoch ihre Berührung zu blockieren.

„Exar Kun zieht sich zurück, wahrscheinlich nach Yavin IV. Wir werden auch alle bald dort sein. Aber nicht jeder muss verlieren …".

In Dossas großen schwarzen Augen erstrahlte auf einmal etwas. Haazen überlegte fieberhaft, wieso er sie eigentlich derart gewähren ließ. Weil er eh nicht mehr viel zu verlieren hatte? Auch, wenn seine Leute siegten? Weil das, was Dossa jetzt mit ihm tat, mehr war, als er ohnehin erwarten durfte?

Dossa spürte, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete, ihre plötzliche körperliche Nähe und ihre vagen verheißungsvollen Andeutungen zu verarbeiten und zu deuten.

„Du glaubst, dass er verliert? So wie du ihn bereits verloren hast? Man hört doch, was auf Yavin IV in seinen Tempelanlagen vor sich geht. Und ich habe ganz bestimmt nicht die Absicht, die abgelegte Hure von Exar Kun zu besteigen, weil gerade niemand besseres verfügbar ist!"

Dossa zuckte ob seiner harten Worte zusammen wie unter einem Stromschlag, was wiederum Haazen ein Lächeln der Genugtuung entlockte. Sogleich fing sie sich wieder. Sie ließ einen melancholischen Seufzer fahren.

„Ach Haazen, darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht. Ich war damals gerade neunzehn Jahre alt - jung, dumm und unerfahren", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen und kam mit ihren dunkelgrünen Lippen den seinen rosaroten näher.

„Erfahren genug, mir das Lichtschwert zu klauen und eine Disruptorpistole gegen mich einzusetzen", schnaubte Haazen aufgebracht.

„Ich diene Exar Kun jetzt schon seit zehn Jahren. Aber jetzt, wo es so brenzlig geworden ist, muss ich neue Wege suchen. Und du solltest das auch." Bei diesen Worten berührten ihre Lippen sein linkes Ohr, während sie ihre Hände fester in seine Schultern drückte.

„Du willst deinen Herrn und Meister verlassen?", fragte Haazen erstaunt.

Nun zog sie ihren Kopf wieder von seinem Ohr zurück, so dass sie ihm wieder in seine ungläubigen blauen Augen schauen konnte.

„Was ist mit dir? Du wirst Meister Barrison Draay immer dienen, solange er lebt. Nicht wahr Haazen? Und vor allem, wenn dein Herrchen weiterhin von Sieg zu Sieg eilt so wie jetzt. Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?", gab sie die Frage an ihn zurück.

Jetzt spürte sie, wie der Zweifel begann, an Haazen zu nagen. Er machte auch gar keine Anstalten mehr, seine Gefühle und Gedanken vor ihr zu verbergen. Genauso wenig, wie er es damals auf Arkania gekonnt hatte. Wenn er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war, was sie bei seinem Status als degradierter Jedi ohne Lichtschwert arg bezweifelte.

Sie schaute Haazen fragend an und erkannte, dass er bereit war – bereit für Dossas Plan.

„Es gibt einen Weg für dich, als siegreicher Held zurückzukehren … und nur für dich." Bei diesen Worten streichelte sie mit ihrer Rechten seine linke Wange und kuschelte sich an ihn, so dass sie Wange an Wange, Körper an Körper auf dem rot-rosa-grünen Leichenberg standen, während Haazen alles um sie beide herum vergaß.

Dossa spürte, dass er wieder wie warmer Wachs in ihren Händen wurde.

„Lüg Dossa nicht an. Sag mir, was du wirklich willst", schnurrte sie.

Haazen fasste ihren Unterarm, dessen Hand gerade seine Wange streichelte.

„Ich … Ich will … sein Leben. Alles davon", keuchte er.

Langsam löste sich Dossa wieder von ihm. Das war nicht ganz die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte, aber besser als eine glatte Ablehnung war sie allemal.

„Du wirst es bald haben. Und das geht so …"

Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und zeigte in die Richtung, in die die anderen Jedi gegangen waren. Dann erklärte sie ihm ihren Plan. Haazen sog jedes ihrer Worte in sich auf. Dann ließ er die Jedi- und Massassi-Leichen achtlos liegen, wo sie waren und ging fort, um Dossas Plan auszuführen. Die zurückbleibende Sith-Lakaiin lächelte einen Moment lang zufrieden in sich hinein. Da summte ihr Komlink.

„Was gibt es, mein Lord?", begrüßte sie Exar Kun erneut.

„Ulic Qel-Droma … Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren. Nimm so viele Jedi mit in den Tod, wie du kannst. Dann kehre nach Yavin IV zurück", erteilte er ihr seine neuesten Order.

Dossa stutzte. Sie hatte bislang geglaubt, dass er seine Truppen aus rein taktischen Grünen aus Ossus zurückziehen würde, um irgendeine List, irgendeinen Überraschungsangriff auf seine Feinde vorzubereiten, aber dass es so schlimm war, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Grund genug für sie, ihm jetzt in der Stunde der Not einen Vorschlag zu machen:

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee, mein Lord. Dieser Haazen ist ja auch auf Toprawa wieder mit dabei. Er kann für uns arbeiten. Er ist soweit …"

„Nein!", bellte Exar Kun verärgert zurück. „Noch einen Jedi-Verräter kann ich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Du erledigst sie alle! Auch deinen Haazen!"

Dann hörte Dossa, wie der Dunkle Lord der Sith die Verbindung kappte. Jetzt war Dossa erst recht beunruhigt. _Ihr Haazen_! So aufgebracht und unbeherrscht zu reagieren, war nicht Exar Kuns Art. Ob er wohl eifersüchtig war? Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihr ein unerwartetes Vergnügen, von dem sie noch eine Weile zehren würde. Aber was überhaupt meinte er mit „noch einen Jedi-Verräter"? War er nicht selbst früher ein Jedi gewesen?

Barrison Draay stutzte, als auf einmal von hinten Haazen auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Die Gruppe hatte bereits den größten Teil des Weges zurückgelegt, der sie noch von ihrem nächsten Haltepunkt trennte.

„Ich habe sie gesehen … Die nautolanische Schmugglerin!"

Mit diesen Worten wies Haazen erregt auf den Höhleneingang, der nun auf der linken Seite des Weges, den die Jedi nahmen, zu sehen war.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie da unten ist?", fragte sein Freund zweifelnd.

„Wenn ich es doch sage. Ich habe sie gesehen", gab Haazen in leicht beleidigtem Tonfall zurück, entzündete einen Glühstab, lief in Richtung der Ansharii-Höhlen und bedeutete der Gruppe der etwa zwanzig Jedi, ihm zu folgen.

„Ich habe sie vom Schlachtfeld hierher in die Höhlen gejagt. Ich wette, dass die letzte Sith-Basis, die du suchst, genau hier ist", fügte er stolz hinzu.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Haazen. Danke", erwiderte Barrison anerkennend.

Er wusste, wie sehr sich sein talentarmer und glückloser Freund nach seiner Anerkennung sehnte. Und es tat gut, sie ihm zu gewähren. Aber Barrison hielt es für angebracht, gleich einen kleinen Dämpfer hinterherzuschicken:

„Am besten überlässt du jetzt mir die Führung."

Aber das entsprach nicht Dossas Plan, der jetzt auch Haazens war.

„Ich glaube, ich habe sie gerade eben jetzt gesehen!", rief er erregt, um mit dem Glühstab davonzurennen.

„Haazen! Warte!", rief ihm Barrison unmutig hinterher.

Immer, wenn diese Dossa auftauchte, war sein Freund völlig neben der Spur. Noch ein weiterer guter Grund für Meister Arca Jeth, ihm damals vor zehn Jahren die Beförderung zum Jedi-Ritter verweigert zu haben.

Nachdem er seine früheren Kampfgefährten hinter sich gelassen hatte, kam Dossa wieder in Haazens Sichtweite. Die vollbusige Nautolanerin stand auf einer Anhöhe. Sie schaute nur kurz zu ihm herüber, um sich sogleich wieder ihrem Datapad zuzuwenden, in welchem sich der Zeitzünder befand, den sie schon bald betätigen würde.

„Dossa, sie sind in Position! Dossa!", rief er in aufkeimender Vorfreude auf sein neues Leben.

Dossa war genauso eine kleine Sith-Lakaiin, wie er ein kleiner Jedi-Diener war. Bis jetzt. Nun aber wurden die Karten neu gemischt. Mit oder ohne Exar Kun. Aber garantiert ohne jemand anderes, der ihm zeit seines Lebens die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte. Ab jetzt gab es für Haazen kein Zurück mehr zu den Jedi.

Dossa zögerte. Eigentlich wäre jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um auf den Knopf zu drücken - sie alle mit einem Mal auszulöschen. Exar Kun würde sie loben und sie würde auf Yavin IV ihr gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen, vielleicht wieder für eine Weile nach Glee Anselm fahren, um ihre Familie zu besuchen, nach ihren Kindern zu schauen, wenn ihr Meister keine anderen Aufgaben für sie hatte. Sie würde in ihrer alten Heimat wieder nach machtsensitiven Talenten Ausschau halten. So wie letztes Jahr. Aber es wäre nicht mehr dasselbe.

Sie schaute zu Haazen, der immer näher kam. Seine blauen Augen strahlten auf einmal. So energisch und enthusiastisch hatte sie Haazen noch nie gesehen.

Ein bisschen war ihr diese plötzliche Verwandlung Haazens unheimlich. Dieser Mann hier vor ihr wollte etwas von ihr. Er begehrte sie, das spürte sie. Auch wenn es ihm vielleicht noch nicht so richtig klar war. Aber sie, die raffinierte Dossa, würde es schon bald schaffen, ihm diese blonde Jedi-Sirene aus dem Kopf zu treiben, wenn sie ihn erst einmal von ihren guten Absichten überzeugt hatte. Dann würde er ein Sith gleich ihr werden. Und er würde ihr genauso treu sein wie bisher dieser unerreichbaren Krynda. Er würde sie genauso anhimmeln und verehren. Aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn er diese Frau so sehr begehrte wie Exar Kun die absolute Macht, in der Leute wie Dossa nur eine kleine hübsche nützliche Beigabe waren? Jetzt war Haazen gerade noch in der Gefahrenzone, bevor sie sich auf dünnes Eis begeben würde, dem Lord der Sith den Gehorsam zu verweigern.

Dossa schaute den roten Knopf an, konnte ihn aber aus einer spontanen Lähmung heraus nicht drücken … Würde sich Haazen als dankbar erweisen? Oder würde er spontane Schuldgefühle entwickeln, weil sein Herrchen jetzt tot war dank ihm und ihr? Und er Krynda später doch nicht bekommen würde, trotz Dossas hochtrabender Versprechungen? Dann würde er sie wieder verlassen, während sie sich auf Yavin IV anhören würde müssen, _ihren Haazen_ völlig ohne ersichtlichen Grund laufen gelassen zu haben und Exar Kun würde sie bestrafen. Mit Machtblitzen oder anderer Folter, wie es Brauch war bei den Sith, wenn man bei Aufgaben versagt hatte … Haazen war jetzt schon fast aus der Gefahrenzone. Gleich würde er bei ihr sein. Jetzt wusste Dossa, was sie zu tun hatte.

Haazen sah, wie die grüne Ikone seiner Hoffnungen den Zünder betätigte.

„Dossa? … Warte! Ich bin noch nicht aus der Gefahrenzone! Ich bin noch …"

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall beendete seinen Satz. Diesmal würde ihn Barrison nicht retten. Nicht mehr. Was war er nur für ein gutgläubiger Trottel!

„Neeiiin!", war das letzte, was er schreien konnte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

Dossa hatte in einer Nebenhöhle eine einigermaßen gemütliche Krankenstation eingerichtet. Sie hatte eine Decke ausgebreitet, um Haazen mithilfe der Macht darauf zu lagern. Ihr Koltovorrat reichte gerade soweit, dass Haazen nicht ausblutete, nachdem sie seinen rechten Arm und seine beiden Unterschenkel abgeschnürt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass zu viel Blut aus diesen drei völlig zerfetzten Gliedmaßen floss. Und sie hatte genügend Narkotika bei sich, um seine Bewusstlosigkeit in ein stabiles Koma zu verwandeln. Jetzt hatte sie zumindest etwas Zeit gewonnen. Sie war erleichtert gewesen, dass Doktor Uburluh sofort nach ihrem Komlink-Anruf ihr Raumschiff verlassen hatte und herbeigeeilt war, um Haazen wiederherzustellen. Solange würde das Narkotikum sicherlich vorhalten.

Eine Stunde war jetzt nach der gewaltigen Explosion vergangen, welche einen Teil der Ansharii-Höhlen hatten einstürzen lassen. Während Doktor Uburluh am bewusstlosen Haazen operierte, hatte Dossa mit sich gehadert, ob sie sich während Haazens Komazeit zu den toten Jedi begeben und ihre Lichtschwerter einsammeln sollte. Exar Kun würde sich über diese Ausbeute freuen. Oder Haazen. Exar Kun würde nicht merken, wenn eines fehlte. Aber was, wenn Haazen vorzeitig aufwachen und ihre Hilfe, ihre Anwesenheit benötigen würde? Also blieb Dossa bei Haazen. …

Jetzt waren es schon sieben Stunden seit der Explosion, die ihrer aller Leben verändert hatte.  
Dossa betrachtete den neuen Haazen, der langsam anfing, sich koordiniert zu bewegen. Doktor Uburluh hatte ihm vor zehn Minuten ein Aufwach-Serum gespritzt. Gleich würde Haazen aus seinem Tiefschlaf erwachen. Sie würde Exar Kun schon irgendwie beibringen, dass es von Vorteil war, dass der ehemalige Jedi noch lebte. Sie würde dafür ihrem Meister gegenüber auch von jetzt an die volle Verantwortung übernehmen. Das würde ihr der Dunkle Lord der Sith nicht abschlagen. Und Haazen würde sich schon in sein neues Schicksal fügen, denn jetzt, wo sein Herrchen tot war, bräuchte er Anleitung in der für ihn neuen Sith-Welt. Wieso nur hatte Exar Kun vorhin eine solche Abneigung gezeigt, einen eher mäßig begabten Ex-Jedi in seinen Reihen zu akzeptieren?

Jetzt schlug Haazen seine Augen auf. Das heißt, sein linkes natürliches blaues Auge und sein rechtes neues Prothesenauge, welches Dossa rot anstrahlte. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt an ihre Freundin Meerda denken, die sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch auf Glee Anselm gar nicht getroffen hatte? Nicht, dass sie sich um ein erneutes Treffen bemüht hätte. Zu sehr hatte Meerda bei ihrer letzten Begegnung vor einem halben Jahr von den Jedi geschwärmt. Das hatte Dossa ungemein genervt.

„Neeeiiiin", hörte sie Haazen nun erneut rufen, nachdem er seinen neuen rechten Metallarm betrachtet hatte.

„Ah, der Wendehals wacht auf, wie ich gerade sehe. Hat er noch mehr Schmerzen?", hörte sie Doktor Uburluh fragen.

„Nein, er hat nur gerade sein neues Selbst wahrgenommen. Das ist alles", gab Dossa flapsig zurück. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie mit dieser Situation anders umgehen könnte.

„Was hast du getan? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", rief Haazen entsetzt, nachdem er seinen künstlichen Arm, seine künstlichen Unterschenkel mit seinen beiden nun verschiedenen Augen in einem Spiegel betrachtet hatte, den der rote bullige Massassi ihm hingehalten hatte.

Nun trat Dossa von hinten an ihn heran und umfing mit ihren Armen seinen Oberkörper, um ihn zu stützen.

„Der Sith-Doktor hat dich aus dem Müll gezogen, Liebling. Er hat dich ganz nett wieder zusammengeflickt", sagte sie in einem unbekümmerten euphorischen Tonfall.

„Nett? Das sind noch nicht einmal menschliche Prothesen! Ich sehe furchtbar aus! Niemand wird mir nahe kommen wollen!", rief Haazen verzweifelt.

„Ach, das sind nicht nur Ersatzteile, Liebes. Das ist die Belohnung für einen Auftrag, den du gut erfüllt hast", schnurrte sie hinter ihm.

Dann kam sie hinter seinem Rücken hervor, um seinen künstlichen Arm in ihre beiden Hände zu nehmen und seine metallene klauenbewehrte Hand an ihre rechte Wange zu legen, geradeso als sei sie etwas kostbares, angenehmes, flauschiges. Dabei lächelte sie ihn verführerisch an. Haazen wusste zunächst nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Ihm kam Dossas Verhalten immer seltsamer vor. Stand sie etwa auf Männer mit Metallprothesen?

„Du hast diesen Massassi-Fleischer an mich herangelassen?", wies er mit hassverzerrtem Gesicht auf Doktor Uburluh, der milde lächelte angesichts Haazens gegen ihn gerichteten Unmut. Man sah ihm an, dass er solche Szenarien bereits kannte.

„Oh, Doktor Uburluh kann alles. Er hat auch meine Tätowierungen gemacht. Sie sehen doch gut aus, nicht wahr, Liebes?", zwitscherte Dossa angestrengt vergnügt. „Ich dachte, ich hätte es mit hässlichen Teilen zu tun, aber die Sith haben Sachen, die hat selbst Dossa noch nie gesehen", sagte sie nun mit einem bewundernden Augenaufschlag in Richtung Haazens neuer Hand. „Mit diesen Krallen kannst du viele Dinge ohne Messer oder Schneidbolzen öffnen … Oder jemanden aufschlitzen", meinte sie grinsend.

Haazen kam seinem spontanen Verlangen nach, Dossa von sich abzuschütteln und die Hände vor seinem Kopf zusammenzuschlagen, um sein Entsetzen und seine Scham über sein neues Aussehen zumindest notdürftig zu verdecken und irgendwie damit fertigzuwerden. Er fühlte, dass die Haut seines Körpertorsos voller schmerzender Brandnarben war, dass er seine Haare fast völlig verloren hatte. Und es schmerzte ihn an den Stellen seines Körpers, wo seine Prothesen angebracht waren. Dossa hatte ihn mithilfe ihres Massassi-Arztes in ein abscheuliches Monster verwandelt!

„Und diese tollen Teile sind jetzt Teil von dir!", hörte er Dossa unverdrossen weiterschwärmen. „Nimm zum Beispiel dieses Ding … wie haben Sie das genannt?", wandte Dossa sich nun leutselig an Doktor Uburluh, geradeso, als wären beide Moderatoren eines Holo-Werbefilmes für Küchengeräte, die einander die rhetorischen Bälle zuspielten, um ihre Waren anzupreisen und dabei das Publikum bei Laune zu halten.

„Das Joch des Anscheins. Wir wissen nicht, wem es einst gehörte. Aber wir wissen, was es bewirkt", begann Doktor Uburluh seinem Patienten zu erklären, wobei seine drei gelben Augen strahlten. „ Die lebendige Macht fließt nun außen entlang anstatt durch deinen Körper. Wie ein Fluss um einen Felsen herum. Es wird keine Vorhersagen der Jedi für die Zukunft beeinflussen, aber ihre Wahrnehmung von dir. Und deine Absichten werden ihnen verborgen sein."

Dossa befühlte die beiden massiven Schulterpanzerungen und den breiten, dazugehörigen Hüftgürtel aus schwarzglänzendem, mit roten streifenförmigen Markierungen versehenem Durastahl. Haazen schienen sie zu drücken, denn er versuchte, seine Schultern nach vorn und wieder nach hinten zu bewegen, als könne er das Joch damit ausbeulen oder seiner Körperform besser anpassen wie einen Lederschuh, der mit der Zeit nachgeben würde, wenn man ihn nur oft genug tragen würde.

„Wir werden im Nachhinein noch einige Anpassungen vornehmen, damit es sich bequemer trägt", meinte Doktor Uburluh optimistisch angesichts der Schulterakrobatik seines Patienten.

Haazen versuchte nun, einige Schritte mit seinen neuen unteren Beinen und Füßen zu machen. Aber das gelang ihm nicht – noch nicht. Er taumelte nach vorne und stöhnte laut auf, während Dossa ihn schnell von hinten mit ihren grünen Armen mit den schwarz behandschuhten Händen umfasste und versuchte, seinen bevorstehenden Fall nach vorn abzufangen. Vergeblich. Haazen ging unwillkürlich in die Knie, sei es wegen seiner neuen ungewohnten Beine oder wegen des plötzlichen Gewichtes an seinem Rücken, welches ihn aus der Balance brachte. Dann sackte sein Oberkörper nach vorn, während er seine Ellenbogen auf seine nun am Boden liegenden Knie presste, um wenigstens etwas Stabilität zu bekommen. Dossa blieb während dieses seines Ringens um ein fragiles Gleichgewicht an – nun auf seinem Rücken kleben.

„Hörst du das? Du kannst unter ihnen wandeln und niemand wird erkennen wie abstoßend du bist, außer, du willst sie es wissen lassen … Natürlich … wir werden es immer wissen, nicht wahr, mein Süßer?", hauchte sie ihm mit einem maliziösen Timbre in der Stimme ins Ohr, während sie immer noch auf seinem Rücken lag, mit ihren Armen seinen Oberkörper umklammerte und ihre warme Wange an die seine schmiegte.

Dossa spürte, dass sich seine Haut nun anders anfühlte, dass die Schulterklappen seines Jochs des Anscheins unangenehm gegen ihren Busen drückten. Aber das war ihr egal. Haazen hatte etwas für sie getan, was noch niemand für sie getan hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den Sith-Rekruten, die sie lediglich zu Exar Kun brachte und dann alleine ließ, hatte Haazen für sie nicht nur sie sein altes Leben hinter sich gelassen und sein neues in ihre, Dossas, Hände gelegt. Er hatte für sie auch seine Kameraden, seinen bisher einzigen Freund getötet! Ihre linke Hand fühlte sein Herz wild klopfen und es bedeutete ihr plötzlich etwas. Jetzt gab es nicht nur einen neuen Haazen, sondern auch eine neue Dossa. Und diese neue Dossa würde von nun an alles tun, um Haazen glücklich zu machen. Sie würde ihn niemals wieder loslassen, gehen lassen, alleine lassen.

Haazen spürte Dossas Griff von hinten. Eigentlich sollte er ihr dankbar sein für ihren Versuch, sein Fallen aufzufangen. Allerdings hatte Dossas Griff nun etwas Beunruhigendes, Einschnürendes. Nicht, weil sie ihn zu fest umklammern würde. Er fühlte von hinten ihren wogenden Busen gegen seine verletzte Haut pressen. Und ihre Wange, die sich erst an seinen Nacken und jetzt gegen seine Wange schmiegte. Sie hatte nun auch noch ihre Lippen gegen seine Haut gedrückt, allerdings ohne ihn zu küssen. Jetzt dämmerte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht festhielt, um ihn vor dem Fallen zu bewahren. Nein, _sie_ war es, die am Fallen war. Und nun hielt sie sich an _ihm_ fest, klammerte sich an ihn, weil sie sonst nichts mehr hatte. Die freche stolze Dossa bettelte stumm um Vergebung! Auch wenn sie dies niemals offen zugeben würde.

Dossas Verhalten erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an die angestrengte Milde in der Stimme seines nun toten Freundes, nachdem dieser Haazens Gefühls-Ausbruch nach seiner verpatzten Prüfung zum Jedi-Ritter mit einem spontanen Fausthieb gestoppt hatte …' _Du hast einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Aber ich schulde dir und deinen Eltern so viel, so treu, wie ihr den Draays gedient habt. Ich werde schon einen Weg finden, wie du mir weiter dienen kannst – auch ohne Lichtschwert…_ ' Auch Barrison hatte damals mit diesen scheinbar jovial-großmütigen Worten um Vergebung für seinen Faustschlag, für sein Bessersein als Haazen gebettelt. Und jetzt wagte es Dossa, ihn mit dem Produkt ihrer bösen Taten ihm gegenüber zu erpressen, um ihn damit für immer an sich zu binden.

Das war ungeheuerlich!

Haazen schüttelte Dossa von sich ab und stand allein wieder auf. Sein Stand war einigermaßen stabil. Also ging er ein paar Schritte im Höhlenraum im Kreis herum. Ein feiner warmer Hauch von Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus, als er merkte, wie seine Schritte mit jedem von ihnen immer sicherer wurden. Er ging direkt auf Dossa zu. Er war jetzt durch seine neuen Bein-Prothesen gut zwei Köpfe größer als Dossa und baute sich nun drohend vor ihr auf. Mit Prothesen sicher laufen zu können war nicht genug. Das war nicht das neue Leben, was sie ihm versprochen, was er sich erhofft hatte.

Dossa schaute ihn irritiert an. Sie spürte auf einmal eine kalte Distanz zwischen sich und ihm. Langsam dämmerte ihr, dass Haazen mit seinem neuen Aussehen ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war und dass sie nicht die Belohnung bekommen würde, die sie erhofft hatte, wenn ihr nicht ganz schnell eine Idee kommen würde, Haazen zu besänftigen und vollends für sich zu gewinnen.

„Es gibt noch mehr", versuchte sie ihn zu locken. „Zusätzliche Artefakte würden noch weitere in dir schlummernde verborgene Kräfte erwecken, vorausgesetzt du findest sie."

„Finden, aber wie?", blaffte Haazen verärgert zurück.

„Zum Beispiel das hier. Sie holte das eiförmige Amulett aus einer ihrer Gürteltaschen, welches sie damals mit Meerda im Meer gefunden hatte. „Damit kannst du auf große Distanz fühlen, wo sich andere Machtbenutzer aufhalten", erklärte sie und hängte ihm das Amulett um den Hals, während Haazen sie böse anschaute.

Dossa merkte, wie ihr der Schweiß ausbrach. Sie musste sich jetzt schnell beruhigen. Er würde ihre Angst spüren. Das konnte sie sich nicht leisten.

„Du wirst später noch mehr von mir bekommen", versprach sie lächelnd, um nun gleich eine Bedingung hinterherzuschicken. „Aber zuerst musst du uns helfen, Süßer. Du musst mit den Jedi brechen. Niemand will dich dort haben. Und wenn sie erst erfahren, wer du jetzt wirklich bist, dann wird dich in Zukunft gar niemand mehr bei sich haben wollen", sagte sie mit einer gewissen Schärfe in ihrer Stimme, um dann etwas sanfter nachzusetzen: „Außer mir."

Jetzt sah Haazen sie an und lachte laut und bitter auf.

„Was denn, Liebling? Findest du sonst keinen Mann, außer du lockst ihn in eine Falle und verstümmelst ihn, damit er bei dir bleibt?"

„So war das nicht gemeint", erwiderte sie hastig.

„Wie war es dann gemeint?", nahm er sie in die Zange.

„Ich weiß, wie du früher einmal ausgesehen hast. Für mich wirst du immer so aussehen – mit oder ohne Joch des Anscheins. Zusammen können wir Großes erreichen", entgegnete sie mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln.

Haazen war einen Moment lang baff. Aber nur für einen Moment. Wieder einmal versuchte sie, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ihre schwarzen Augen schauten ihn nun beinahe flehend an, während er groß und drohend vor ihr stand. Das hier war nicht die passende Atmosphäre für ein Liebesgeständnis. Nein, das war nicht echt. Dossa hatte Angst. Angst vor ihm. Und jetzt versuchte sie wieder, sich mit irgendwelchen Tricks aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, die sich immer fester um ihren zarten grünen Hals zuzog. Während Doktor Uburluh in respektvoller Entfernung von den beiden stand, zuschaute und abwartete.

„Weißt du, Dossa. Hättest du mir das damals auf Arkania gesagt, dann wäre ich sofort aus dem Orden der Jedi ausgetreten und wäre mit dir irgendwo hingegangen."

Dossa atmete spontan auf, als sie die plötzliche Sanftheit in Haazens Stimme vernahm, mit der er diese Worte gesprochen hatte. Endlich war er dabei, zu erkennen, dass diese Krynda für ihn unerreichbar war, genau wie Exar Kun für sie unerreichbar war, selbst, wenn sie gelegentlich noch das Bett mit ihm teilte.

Haazen machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus.

„Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich habe Barrisons Tod bestimmt nicht deswegen herbeigeführt, damit du jetzt seinen Platz einnimmst", sagte er nur eine Nuance weniger milde als vorhin, dabei mit seiner gesunden Linken nach hinten über ihren Kopf fahrend und zwei ihrer Lekkus fassend, während gleichzeitig der Rücken seiner jetzt leicht geschlossenen rechten künstlichen Hand über ihre Stirn fuhr, fast ebenso zärtlich, wie Dossa vor dieser fatalen Explosion die seine getätschelt hatte. Aber das spitze Ende seines ausgestreckten krallenartigen Daumens zog dabei eine kleine Furche über einen ihrer oberen Lekkus, zwar ohne diesen zu verletzen, aber die Berührung schmerzte sie ein wenig. Und dieses sein damit verbundene Kratzen jagte Dossa einen Schauer ihr Rückgrat entlang. Sie wusste in jenem Augenblick noch nicht, ob ihr gefiel, was Haazen da tat.

„Oh, machen Jedi so etwas?", hauchte sie kokett, während ihn ihre großen schwarzen Augen in aufkeimender Hoffnung anschauten.

„Und dein kleiner Tauschhandel, den du mir soeben angeboten hast, ist jetzt ebenso … obsolet." Haazen dehnte das letzte Wort extra, bevor er hinzufügte. „Denn ich bin kein Jedi … nicht mehr", raunte er leicht drohend.

„Weil sie dich kein Lichtschwert mehr tragen lassen? Da unten in den Kavernen liegen doch jetzt genügend davon herum, du kannst dir eins in deiner Lieblingsfarbe aussuchen… oder gleich zwei", zwitscherte sie.

„Oh, kleine Dossa. Du verstehst überhaupt nichts", erwiderte er herablassend.

Sie schaute ihn völlig verblüfft an. Bisher war Haazen immer so berechenbar gewesen. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Die Entscheidung, dass ich kein Jedi mehr bin, lag nicht bei den Jedi. Sie oblag ganz allein … _mir_!", erklärte er schneidend.

Haazen hatte seine künstliche Hand wieder geöffnet, um nun mit beiden Händen von rechts und links ihren Kopf zu fixieren, wobei sich die vier Finger-Krallen seiner Rechten in ihre Lekkus, die Daumenkralle in ihre Stirn bohrten. Das tat ihr sehr weh.

„Dann bist du jetzt ein Sith?", fragte sie, nachdem sie seinen auflodernden Zorn gefühlt hatte, den er sich nicht die Mühe machte, mithilfe des Jochs des Anscheins vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Und ich bin kein Sith!", fügte er scharf hinzu.

Dossa schaute in seine beiden verschiedenfarbigen Augen und erkannte in ihnen, dass dies hier kein Spielchen vor einer Liebesvereinigung war.

Haazen hatte soeben eingesehen, dass seine aufopferungsvollen Dienste für das Haus Draay, sein ganzes Hoffen auf Aufstieg oder auf Mitgefühl von Seiten dieser vormaligen Schmugglerin und nun schmierigen Sith-Agentin nichts als nutzloser emotionaler Tand gewesen war, der ihn nicht vorwärts kommen ließ, sondern ihn lediglich niederhielt und ihn obendrein noch zum Gegenstand des Spottes seiner Umwelt gemacht hatte. Verachtung, bestenfalls Mitleid war alles, was er für so ein Leben im Schatten Anderer erwarten durfte. War es ein Wunder, dass Krynda damals nicht ihn, sondern seinen strahlenden Freund Barrison erwählt hatte?

Aber all dies würde sich nun mit einem Schlag ändern. _Er_ würde jetzt die Spielregeln vorgeben. Und die Anderen würden sich danach richten. Er würde ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus sein. So wie Dossa es bislang ihm gegenüber gewesen war. Genau deshalb existierte Dossa in dieser Galaxis … um ihn genau das zu lehren. Und genau in diesem Moment wurde Haazens Herz zu Stein.

„Wwwas bist du dann?", fragte sie entgeistert.

Er nahm seine Hände von ihrem Kopf, um sie nun auf ihre schmalen Schultern zu legen. Dann drückte er mit seinen Fingern gegen ihre beiden Schlüsselbeine und Schulterblätter. Immer fester.

„Ich … werde so viel mehr sein", deklamierte er inbrünstig und schaute dabei auf ihren schwarz-tätowierten grünen Kopf herab, dessen Augen ihn in Entsetzen geweitet anstarrten, während ihre Lekkus angstvoll erzitterten.

„Lass das!", rief sie und versuchte, ihre Angst in Empörung umzuwandeln. Das würde sie stärker erscheinen lassen.

Haazen hielt es nicht für nötig, auf ihre Unmutsäußerung noch verbal zu reagieren. Die Schwäche dieser kleinen Sith-Lakaiin ihm gegenüber in diesem Moment war einfach nur erbärmlich! Zum Sith-Sein gehörte mehr, als nur ein paar Jedi in die Luft zu sprengen. Zeit, dem ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Wwwaaas? … Was hast du vor?", presste Dossa keuchend hervor, während ihre ohnehin schon großen schwarzen Augen ihn nun in unverhüllter Furcht geweitet anstarrten. Haazen sah sein neues Spiegelbild darin und auf einmal gefiel es ihm.

„Du hast mir ein Leben versprochen. Und jetzt werde ich es mir nehmen – Und deins."

Jetzt fühlte Dossa, wie Haazens natürliche und seine künstliche Hand Energie über ihre Schultern durch ihren gesamten Körper sausen ließen. Immer stärker. Haazen fühlte, wie Dossas plötzliche Angst vor ihm mit einem Mal ungeahnte Kräfte und Fähigkeiten in ihm freisetzte. Er wusste von Meister Arca Jeth, dass dieser mit seinen Händen ebenfalls Energie in seine Schüler fließen lassen konnte, sei es, um sie zu beruhigen, ihnen Mut zu machen oder sie anderweitig zu stärken. Aber die Energie, die Haazen jetzt über Dossa hereinbrechen ließ, war einfach nur zerstörerisch. All die Demütigungen und Erniedrigungen, die sie ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte zukommen lassen, flossen nun über Haazens Hände wieder in ihre Verursacherin zurück. Und das reinigte ihn – und es tat so gut. Er gewann Stärke daraus. Und Selbstvertrauen.

Dossa spürte, wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen, um diese Überlastung irgendwie auszugleichen. Aber die Impulse, die Haazen in ihren immer schwächer werdenden schlanken Körper jagte, wurden immer heftiger. Wer zum Bantha hätte gedacht, dass dieser gescheiterte Jedi zu solcher Machtentfaltung fähig war? Ob ihr Talisman, den er jetzt um den Hals trug, etwa noch andere Nebenwirkungen hatte? Oder das Joch des Anscheins? Fest stand: Sie hatte Haazen unterschätzt. Alle hatten ihn unterschätzt. Nein, Jedi taten so etwas nicht. Vor ihr stand ein leibhaftiger Sith. Jetzt verstand Dossa auf einmal Exar Kuns Unmut über ihren Vorschlag, Haazen zu rekrutieren. Ob Exar Kun früher auch einmal so wie Haazen gewesen war? Aber diese Vorstellung war einfach nur lächerlich.

Dossa spürte, wie ihr Herz immer lauter und schneller schlug. Das war gar nicht gut. Und Haazen sah nicht so aus, als wenn er jetzt stoppen würde. In seinem nun narbenzerfurchten Gesicht gewahrte Dossa ein dämonisches Grinsen. Dossas große schwarze in Todeserwartung geweiteten Augen schauten noch einmal in Haazens mechanisches rotes und sein natürliches, nun gelbes Auge, welches sie böse und unbarmherzig anfunkelte.

Nein, dieser neue Haazen war nicht mehr der treue brave Diener, der alles tun würde, um seinen Herrn oder die Dame seines Herzens zufriedenzustellen oder gar glücklich zu machen. Diese blonde Krynda müsste sich von jetzt an warm anziehen, sollte Haazen tatsächlich wieder zu ihr gehen, um mit ihr sein neues Leben komplett zu machen. Denn dieser neue Haazen war ein harter, gnadenloser Machtmensch – er war ein neuer Exar Kun.

Dossa fühlte heftige Schmerzen in ihrem derart elektrogeschocktem Körper. Vor allem in ihrem Herzen, welches immer unregelmäßiger zu schlagen begann …

… Exar Kun – vielleicht könnte er ihr jetzt helfen, sie retten. Sie müsste nur das Band zu ihm aktivieren, welches Meister und Schülerin auch über Planeten hinweg miteinander verband. Dossa konzentrierte sich, aber sie konnte kein Band mehr finden. ‚ _Etwas Schreckliches ist passiert. Ich kann ihn nicht mehr spüren_!', hallten die Worte ihres Meisters von vor zehn Stunden auf einmal in ihr nach. Und jetzt konnte _sie Exar Kun_ nicht mehr spüren. Ihre schlimmen Vorahnungen hatten sich also bestätigt.

Dossa fühlte, wie ihr Herz noch einige schnelle Schläge machte und dann kapitulierte. Kurz darauf spürte Dossa gar nichts mehr. Denn in jenem Augenblick war ihr grüner Körper tot in sich zusammengesackt.


	7. Für die Zukunft

Krynda war unruhig geworden, nachdem Barrison sich seit gestern nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet hatte. Dabei hatte er ihr noch vor zwei Tagen per Komlink mitgeteilt, dass Toprawa beinahe befreit und der Sieg der Jedi auf ganzer Linie nur eine Frage von einigen Stunden sei. Sie versuchte, eine Verbindung zu Barrison aufzubauen, nicht per Komlink diesmal, sondern über das partnerschaftliche Band, welches beide schon seit Jahren miteinander verband. Nach einigen Versuchen überkam sie ein Gefühl, welches mehr als mies war. Sie fühlte sich elend. Sie konnte nichts von Barrison mehr fühlen.

Krynda schrak hoch, als der zehnjährigen Lucien in ihr Zimmer hereinkam, um seine Mutter zu grüßen.

„Mama, darf ich rüber zu Dace gehen?"

„Geh nur", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Dace war der beste Freund Luciens und wohnte gleich nebenan auf dem angrenzenden Grundstück und der darauf befindlichen Villa. Kein Grund also, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Als ihr Sohn gegangen war, versuchte Krynda, ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten einzuschalten. Sie sah eine schummrige Höhle, in welcher heruntergefallene Gesteinsbrocken lagen. Und unter diesen Gesteinsbrocken lagen Menschen, Nautolaner, Arkanianer – jetzt sah sie zwischen zwei riesigen Steinen blondes Haar hervorluken. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein! Das war bestimmt nur ihre Angst, die ihre Sicht und ihr Urteilsvermögen trübte. Aber genau das war der Preis, den sie zahlen musste, weil sie eine derart innige emotionale Bindung zu einem Mann eingegangen war.

Nun versuchte sie, im Holo-Net irgendwelche Informationen von Toprawa zu erhalten. Aber noch immer existierte die kriegsbedingte Nachrichtensperre. Der Waldplanet schien für den Moment nicht zu existieren. Zumindest waren die Nachrichten von Yavin IV erfreulicher. Vielleicht wüsste ja jemand von den von dort zurückkehrenden Jedi etwas über ihren bislang vermissten Mann.

Der rote Massassi, den Dossa gerade eben noch Doktor Uburluh genannt hatte, schaute niedergeschlagen und gedankenverloren auf die Leiche seiner ehemaligen Patientin, dann ging er langsam auf Haazen zu, kniete vor ihm nieder und neigte sein Haupt.

„Lord", sagte er schlicht in Anerkennung der geänderten Umstände.

„Sie machen so ziemlich alles, hat sie angedeutet. Ist das so?", fragte sein neuer Herr.

„So ist es, mein Lord. Es tut mir leid, dass Euch die neuen Prothesen nicht so zusagen. Wir können später natürlich andere, menschlichere Teile besorgen, die Euch besser stehen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Jemand wie ich hat es nicht mehr nötig, schön auszusehen", erwiderte Haazen milde abwinkend. „Aber Sie werden mir anderweitig dienen. Jetzt müssen wir erst einmal die Jedi einsammeln, die in der Höhle liegen. Ihre Körper müssen für die rituelle Einäscherung und die Überführung nach Coruscant und Arkania bereitgemacht werden. Sie werden außerdem die Lichtschwerter einsammeln und auf mein Schiff bringen."

„Und – was machen wir mit ihr?", fragte Doktor Uburluh und wies auf die tote Dossa.

Nun ging Haazen zu ihr und nahm ihr sein Lichtschwert wieder ab. Dann nahm er ihr den Hüftgürtel mitsamt ihren Waffen ab und gab ihn dem Massassi.

„Die können Sie aufheben. Und begrabt Dossa."

Der rote Doktor tat wie ihm geheißen.

Krynda war erleichtert, als Haazen in ihr Anwesen zurückgekehrt war. Etwas irritiert schaute sie auf den roten bulligen Massassi mit den auffälligen schwarzen Sith-Tätowierungen, den der Diener-Freund ihres Mannes im Schlepptau hatte. Aber der Sith-Abkömmling war für sie jetzt eine eher unbedeutende Angelegenheit.

„Was ist auf Toprawa geschehen? Wo ist Barrison?", fragte sie Haazen beinahe ungeduldig.

„Zuerst die gute Nachricht, Mylady: Die Sith auf Toprawa sind endgültig vernichtet."

Diese Einleitung war nicht dazu angetan, Kryndas innere Anspannung zu lösen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr fiel beiläufig auf, dass Haazens rechte Hand zu einer klauenartigen Prothesenhand mutiert war. Dass sein rechtes Auge gelb war, während sein anderes künstliches Auge rot leuchtete. Aber auch das kümmerte sie im Moment nicht.

„Aber leider unter großen Verlusten auf unserer Seite", hörte sie Haazen weiterreden. „Ich war gerade dabei, gefallene Jedi von den anderen Leichen zu trennen, um sie für die Feuerbestattung vorzubereiten. Barrison und die anderen waren bereits weitergezogen. Da sah ich Dossa wieder."

Er machte eine Kunstpause.

„Diese unselige nautolanische Schmugglerin – schon wieder!", sagte Krynda leicht genervt.

„Sie war über und über mit Sith-Tätowierungen bedeckt, arbeitete für Exar Kun."

„Arbeitete?", stieß Krynda nach.

„Sie hatte einen Zünder bei sich, den sie gerade aktivieren wollte. Ich wusste sofort, was sie vorhatte. Ich lief also zu ihr, um ihr das Gerät wegzunehmen, sie daran zu hindern, die Bombe hochgehen zu lassen, aber ich kam einige Sekunden zu spät. Später stellte sich dann heraus, dass diese grüne Hexe gleich mehrere Sprengsätze mit einem Knopfdruck hochgejagt hatte. Dadurch sind in den Ansharii-Höhlen alle Jedi umgekommen, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort waren – entweder wurden sie direkt von den Sprengsätzen getroffen oder von herabfallenden Gesteinsbrocken begraben."

Haazen fand eine erneute Kunstpause angebracht.

„Auch Barrison?", fragte Krynda mit bebender Stimme, obgleich sie die Antwort bereits kannte.

Haazen nickte stumm und schaute in vorgeblicher Pein betreten nach unten. Dann erhob er seinen Blick wieder, um Krynda wieder anzusehen. Seine nunmehrige Herrin stand einen Moment lang erstarrt, ihre blauen Augen schockgeweitet. Ein Blinzeln und sie schaute wieder normal, während sich Trauer ihres Blickes bemächtigte.

„Erzähl weiter", bat sie ihn tonlos.

Haazen fühlte, dass sie sich gehörig zusammennahm, um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren angesichts dessen, was er ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Er zog es vor, jetzt umgehend ihrer Bitte zu entsprechen, um ihr die Ablenkung zu verschaffen, die sie jetzt brauchte, um sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen, von nun an allein zu sein, wenn sie nicht ...

„Als ich dann endlich bei ihr war, entspann sich ein Kampf zwischen uns. Es gelang mir, sie mit einem gezielten Fausthieb außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ich habe mir in jenem Kampf mein Lichtschwert wieder zurückgeholt, welches sie mir damals auf Arkania gestohlen hatte. Ich habe ihr die gezündete Klinge vor den Hals gehalten, sie aufgefordert, sich zu ergeben. Da erkannte sie, dass sie keine Chance mehr hatte. Sie zündete einen weiteren Sprengsatz, der sie selbst getötet und mich derart verunstaltet hat. So hat sie sich feige ihrer Gefangennahme entzogen. Aber sie wird nie wieder jemanden töten. Doktor Uburluh war auch dort. Er hat gemeinsam mit mir noch versucht, einige der verschütteten Jedi in den Höhlen zu retten, aber es war bereits zu spät. Deshalb beschloss er, ab sofort den Jedi zu dienen. Und Euch, Mylady. Er ist ein sehr guter Arzt. Er wird uns gute Dienste leisten", schloss Haazen seinen Bericht.

Krynda ließ diese Informationen erst einmal sacken, bevor sie weiterdachte oder gar sprach. Sie beschloss, sich zur Ablenkung über ihren eigenen Verlust mit den Schäden zu befassen, die der Krieg auf Toprawa Haazen zugefügt hatte. Also schaute sie ihn voller Mitgefühl an und versuchte zu ergründen, welche Verletzungen Haazen auf Toprawa wohl erlitten haben mochte. Aber er trug einen langen braunen Kapuzenumhang, welcher nahezu seine gesamte Gestalt verdeckte. Seine rechte krallenartige Prothesenhand und sein rechtes rotes Mechno-Auge hatte sie bereits ausgemacht. Auch, dass sein linkes Auge auf einmal gelb geworden war. Seltsamerweise erschien ihr das völlig normal. Sie wunderte sich nun darüber, dass sie so gar nicht erschrocken gewesen war, als sie Haazen vor etwa einer halben Stunde das erste Mal seit seinem Einsatz auf Toprawa wiedergesehen hatte. Und genau das gab ihr zu denken. War sie durch den Sith-Krieg schon derart abgebrüht, dass sie solcherart Prothesen als normal empfand? Oder lag es daran, dass sie in Haazen lediglich eine Art Freund oder Vertrauten sah, ohne mehr für ihn zu empfinden? Krynda schämte sich spontan ob ihrer Gefühllosigkeit.

„Du solltest zum Jedi-Tempel gehen, um dort noch mehr Informationen zu bekommen. Es ist so viel passiert", sagte sie schließlich mit unbewegtem Gesicht. „Ulic Qel-Droma ist nach langen Jahren auf der Dunklen Seite wieder in den Orden zurückgekehrt, nachdem ihn seine Ex-Frau von der Macht getrennt hat, um ihn für seinen gemeinen Mord an seinem eigenen Bruder zu bestrafen. Und jetzt, wo Exar Kun tot ist und seine Massassi-Krieger durch jenes grausige Ritual auf Yavin IV mit sich in den Tod gerissen hat, ist die Gefahr der Sith fürs Erste gebannt. Aber es gibt jede Menge zu tun und ein weiterer Arzt ist da dringend vonnöten. Das hast Du gut gemacht, Haazen", lobte sie ihn mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

Haazen fiel auf, dass sie, seit sie von ihm von Barrisons Tod erfahren hatte, in einer seltsam monotonen Stimmlage sprach.

„Wollt Ihr nicht mit mir in den Tempel kommen?", fragte Haazen freundlich.

„Ich will lieber zu Hause bleiben und auf Luciens Rückkehr warten", erwiderte sie genauso monoton wie vorher.

„Dann werde ich jetzt umgehend in den Jedi-Tempel gehen und danach werde ich die Unterlagen des Draay Trusts durchgehen, ob da Handlungsbedarf besteht. Außerdem werde ich mich um ein eigenes Haus für mich kümmern", erklärte Haazen.

„So sei es", erwiderte sie stoisch.

Kaum war Haazen gegangen, brach Krynda ohnmächtig zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Alle Rituale der Beherrschtheit und des Bezwingens ihrer Gefühle, die sie einst im Jedi-Tempel gelernt hatten, waren auf einmal vergessen. Sie schickte Haazen noch eine Nachricht, dass sie bis zum Mittag des nächsten Tages nicht gestört werden wolle, dann versank sie in einer nie gekannten Dunkelheit. Am nächsten Tag ging sie in den Jedi-Tempel, um ihre Kollegen zu sehen, aber es war nicht wie sonst. Alle beglückwünschten sie zum Sieg über die Sith, bekundeten ihr Beileid zum Tod ihres Mannes. Aber dies alles ging an ihr vorbei. Genauso wie Kryndas Worte an den Jedi vorbeigingen, die nicht verstehen wollten, dass der Kampf der Jedi gegen die Sith noch lange nicht vorüber war und sie wachsam bleiben müssten.

Haazen begab sich nun zu Doktor Uburluh, der in einem Zimmer des Draayschen Anwesens übernachtet hatte.

„Sie können hier auf Coruscant eine Praxis eröffnen", bot Haazen Doktor Uburluh an. „Aber wenn ich Sie brauche, werden Sie da sein."

„Sehr wohl, mein Lord."

„Für Sie Darth oder Lord Hayze. Und bislang nur für Sie", eröffnete ihm der selbsternannte neue Dunkle Lord.

Mit etwas Geld der Draays mietete Haazen eine Praxis mit Wohnräumen an, welche Doktor Uburluh künftig nutzen sollte.

Es bereitete Krynda Mühe, den gewohnten Alltag weiterzuführen, als wäre nichts geschehen, sich um Lucien zu kümmern. Nach zwei Wochen hielt sie das alles nicht mehr aus und bat Haazen zu sich.

„Es gibt etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen."

Haazen war ganz Ohr.

„Ich sage das jetzt nur dir, hörst du, Haazen? Ich kann dem Orden der Jedi nicht mehr vertrauen. Sie haben Barrison in sein Unglück rennen lassen, sie haben dich mit dieser nautolanischen Hexe alleingelassen. Und sie erkennen nicht, dass die Sith immer noch aktiv sind. Ich kann sie spüren, aber niemand will mir glauben. Wir müssen unseren eigenen geheimen Bund innerhalb und doch außerhalb der Jedi aufbauen, wenn wir stark und entschlossen genug sein wollen, dieser Gefahr zur rechten Zeit die Stirn zu bieten. Ich vertraue dir meinen Sohn zur Ausbildung an. Und ich selbst werde weitere Schüler im prophezeienden Voraussehen unterweisen. Wirst du dabei sein?"

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mylady", sagte Haazen feierlich und deutete eine Verbeugung vor ihr an.

„Ich danke dir, Haazen. Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen", sagte sie erleichtert und Haazen sah ihre blauen Augen leuchten. Das erste Mal seit diesen zwei Wochen seit Barrisons Tod.

Einen Tag nach diesem Gespräch begab sich Haazen zu seinem Massassi-Diener in dessen Praxis.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten, Doktor. Ich werde bald einen Schüler haben. Den jetzt zehnjährigen Sohn von Lady Krynda, welche ebenfalls eigene Schüler unterrichten wird. Auf diese Weise werden wir unserem Endziel einen großen Schritt näherkommen. Ihre Aufgabe dabei ist es, Waffen zu besorgen, die ich zu Trainingszwecken einsetzen kann. Und unauffällig ein paar Sith-Amulette in den Winkeln der Trainingsräume anzubringen, so, dass die Kinder in geeigneter Weise beeinflusst werden."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Lord Hayze. Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, wie wir an noch mehr Adepten herankommen könnten", sagte der Massassi, während seine drei gelben Augen aufglommen.

Haazen neigte halb den Kopf, um seinen geheimen Diener seiner uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit zu versichern.

„Mein Herr, Dossa hat Kinder hinterlassen, die im selben Alter wie der Sohn von Lady Krynda sind. Wir könnten ihre Familie auf Glee Anselm informieren. Dort sind die Kinder momentan."

„Wie viele und von wem sind denn Dossas Kinder?"

„Es sind zwei. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Und sie stammen von Exar Kun höchst selbst."

„Sicher?", fragte Haazen etwas spöttisch.

„Dossa war nicht so eine", wies Doktor Uburluh seine Vermutung entschieden zurück. „Sie hat ihm die ganze Zeit über treu gedient und keinen anderen Mann angeschaut. Das weiß ich genau. Aber ich darf auch anmerken, dass Dossa viel von Euch gehalten hat."

„Ach, wirklich", entgegnete Haazen sarkastisch.

„Ja, sie war überaus besorgt um Euch, nachdem die Sprengsätze explodiert waren. Und Exar Kun war überaus ungehalten darüber, dass sie Euer Leben als Überläufer retten wollte. Und da hat sie … eine Art Zwischenlösung gefunden."

Haazen wandte sich abrupt von Doktor Uburluh ab. Sollte Dossa das damals alles wirklich ernst gemeint haben, was sie ihm damals auf Toprawa zugesäuselt hatte? … Mitnichten! Nicht, wenn Exar Kun überlebt und seine Macht behalten hätte!

„Was Dossa damals vielleicht gefühlt oder gewollt hat, ist jetzt irrelevant!", sagte Haazen hart und schwang wieder zu dem roten Massassi herum. „Wir werden uns später um die Kinder kümmern. Aber ich werde ihre Familie darüber informieren, dass die Kinder vorerst auf Glee Anselm bleiben sollen."

Doktor Uburluh atmete auf. Dann suchte er die Daten der Familie von Dossa heraus, damit Haazen mit ihr in Verbindung treten konnte.

„Es tut mir überaus leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Dossa während des Sith-Krieges auf Toprawa ums Leben gekommen ist", sagte Haazen Dossas Mutter per Komlink.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte die Mutter.

„Jemand, der Dossa gut gekannt hat", erwiderte Haazen ausweichend. „Ich werde mich in etwa einem halben Jahr noch einmal bei Ihnen melden, um weitere Einzelheiten zu besprechen. Bis dahin wäre es vorteilhaft, die Kinder auf Glee Anselm zu lassen." Haazen hörte, wie die Frau sich bei ihm hohl und mechanisch bedankte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

Nachdem Haazen an Barrisons statt die Leitung der Geschäfte des Draay Trusts übernommen hatte, fand Krynda nun mehr Zeit, sich in die innere Meditation zu begeben und zu ergründen, wie es zustande kam, dass sie immer noch eine Bedrohung durch die Sith fühlte, obwohl Exar Kun bereits seit einem halben Jahr tot und dessen Schüler wieder in den Schoß der Jedi zurückgekehrt war. Dieses latente Gefühl der Bedrohung nahm sie derart in Beschlag, dass sie noch nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war, sich angemessen um ihren Sohn zu kümmern. Sie machte ihm das Essen, fragte ihn nach der Schule, nach seinen Freunden. Aber all dies geschah rein mechanisch, aus Pflichtgefühl heraus. Aber sie konnte keine Anteilnahme an seinem Leben mehr aufbringen, seit Barrison tot war. Wie gut, dass der treue Haazen sich neben seinen anderen Aufgaben im Namen des Hauses Draay nun auch der Jedi-Ausbildung ihres machtbegabten Sohnes annahm. Lucien würde später seinem Vater ein würdiger Nachfolger sein. Haazen wäre gut genug, ihren Sohn in diesem zarten Alter von zehn Jahren auszubilden, bis sie eine neue Lösung gefunden hätte, wenn der Schüler seinen Meister überflügeln würde, was bei Haazens mäßigem Talent nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre.

Krynda saß in ihrem geliebten Schaukelstuhl, während über all dies sinnierte. Da trat Haazen in ihr Zimmer. Sie blieb abgewandt auf ihrem Schaukelstuhl sitzen, ohne sich auch nur zu ihm umzudrehen. Haazen hatte sich bereits an dieses Gebaren gewöhnt.

„Mylady. Ich habe für den Draay Trust neue Investitionen getätigt, die sich schon bald auszahlen werden. Luciens Lichtschwerttechnik macht auch große Fortschritte."

Krynda hörte ihm zu, aber es ging ihr nicht wirklich nah, was Haazen erzählte. Sie schaukelte einfach sanft weiter.

„Lucien lässt anfragen, ob Ihr eine Nachricht für ihn habt", arbeitete Haazen weiter seine Liste dieses Tages ab.

„Nein", kam die einsilbige Antwort.

Eigentlich wäre es jetzt an der Zeit für Haazen, sich zu verabschieden und zu gehen. Aber er blieb stehen und schaute Krynda im Schaukelstuhl an. Sie fühlte, dass sie ihm jetzt etwas sagen musste. Sie hätte ihn einfach fragen können, was er noch wollte. Aber das wollte sie nicht derart direkt tun.

„Ach Haazen. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin, dass du dich um alles kümmerst. Ich könnte das jetzt in meinem Zustand überhaupt nicht", sagte Krynda mit einer gewissen Wärme in ihrer ansonsten belegten Stimme.

„Mylady. Ich habe zu danken, dass ich Euch weiterhin dienen darf. Ich denke so viel an früher. An die Zeit, wo wir noch Padawane waren. Habt Ihr einmal daran gedacht, wo und wer WIR damals waren?"

Ihr schauderte spontan ob dieser seiner Worte. Mit einem Ruck stand Krynda aus ihrem Schaukelstuhl auf und wandte sich zu Haazen um. Haazens rotes und sein gelbes Auge schauten sie in einer nostalgischen Art und Weise an, die ihr höchstes Unbehagen bereitete. Krynda erfühlte sein Begehren. Sie ekelte sich vor dem diese Worte begleitenden sehnsuchtsvollen Blick. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass er jemals den Mut aufbringen würde, auch nur eine Andeutung darüber zu machen …! Sie wandte sich abrupt von Haazen ab und krümmte sich dabei spontan, wobei ihre langen hellblonden Haare bei dieser abrupten Bewegung noch eine Standardsekunde lang in einem wilden Wirbel durch die Luft flogen. Haazen fand, dass Krynda wunderschön aussah in diesem Augenblick der Pein, der sie in diesem Augenblick nicht entrinnen, die sie nicht vor ihm verbergen konnte.

„Haazen, ich glaube, du überschreitest hier gewisse Grenzen! Wo und wer wir damals waren, spielt jetzt überhaupt keine Rolle!", sagte sie streng. „Barrison ist tot. Und ich denke, wenn überhaupt, nur noch an die Zukunft", setzte sie etwas milder, dafür umso bitter nach.

Haazen atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte sich diesen Moment schlimmer vorgestellt. Er war bereits zufrieden damit, dass ihn das Joch des Anscheins auf Dritte nicht allzu abstoßend wirken ließ. Dass es ihn jedoch zu einem unwiderstehlichen Schönling machen würde, hatte er mitnichten erwartet. So etwas hatten ihm damals weder Dossa noch Doktor Uburluh versprochen. Aber jetzt hatte ihm Krynda einen Korb gegeben. Sie hatte ihn jeglicher Hoffnung auf irgendeine Vereinigung in Liebe endgültig beraubt. Dafür fühlte er plötzlich ein anderes, nie gekanntes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen.

Auch wenn er nominell noch Krynda Draay diente, so war er doch innerlich auf einmal völlig unbeschwert, leicht und endlich … frei.

Er wandte sich nun ebenfalls von ihr ab, um dieses neue Gefühl voll in sich aufzusaugen, es zu genießen.

„Natürlich, Mylady", erwiderte er auf ihren Ausbruch hin, während er ein paar Schritte von ihr wegging, um die von ihr gezogene Linie der Distanz zu bekräftigen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Mylady, ich fürchte, Ihr habt da etwas falsch verstanden."

Jetzt schwang auch Krynda wieder zu ihm herum und starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Wir Drei waren doch vor über zehn Jahren auf Glee Anselm im Urlaub", begann Haazen zu erklären. „Das war so eine schöne unbeschwerte Urlaubszeit für mich. Ich würde jetzt gerne daran anknüpfen und in der nächsten Zeit dorthin für zwei Wochen in den Urlaub fahren, um mich etwas zu erholen. Wenn Ihr wollt, werde ich Lucien mit mir nehmen, so dass wir dort unser Training fortsetzen könnten."

Kryndas spontane Empörung wich jäh einem peinlichen Berührtsein. Sie hatte überreagiert. War sie in ihrer Einsamkeit derart zartbesaitet geworden, dass sie als Jedi-Meisterin jetzt ganz banale Sätze derart überinterpretierte?

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein", winkte sie erleichtert und mit einer graziösen generösen Geste ab.

Sollte Haazen doch in den Urlaub fahren. Das hatte er sich redlich verdient, nach allem, was ihm widerfahren war, für all das, was er für sie und das Haus Draay geleistet hatte. Sie würde Lucien in dieser Zeit in ein Urlaubscamp geben, welches sie damit beauftragen würde, ihren Sohn zu bespaßen.

„Ich danke Euch, Mylady", sagte Haazen zu seiner ehemaligen großen Liebe.

„Gern geschehen", gab sie matt zurück.

Haazen verließ Kryndas Aufenthaltsraum. Sie beschloss, Lucien morgen in dieser Sache zu kontaktieren, am Nachmittag, wenn er mit den Trainingseinheiten mit Haazen fertig sein würde. Oder aber übermorgen … Nun ließ sich Krynda wieder in ihren bequemen Lieblingssessel fallen und versank erneut in einer zwielichtigen Dämmerphase. Irgendetwas hatte sie übersehen … Irgendetwas war falsch … Ihre Kom-Konsole stand in Reichweite. Sie könnte Lucien jederzeit kontaktieren. Aber sie tat es nicht.

Die Meyram-Bäume standen wieder in voller roter Blüte, als Haazen die Strandpromenade von Pieralos entlangschlenderte. Doktor Uburluh hatte ihm überlange Kniestrümpfe gegeben und einen speziellen Armstrumpf, die das salzige Meereswasser von seinen künstlichen Gliedmaßen fernhalten sollten. Und er durfte wegen seines künstlichen Auges nicht tauchen. Aber der Macht sei Dank war das Joch des Anscheins wasserdicht. Er musste und wollte es vor dem Bad nicht ablegen. Trotz dieser Einschränkungen hatte Haazen soeben das erste Bad im Meer seit langer Zeit genommen und er fühlte sich großartig. Seine Haare waren wieder nachgewachsen und er trug sie jetzt achselhöhlenlang, länger als früher, wo sie gerademal bis zum Kinn gegangen waren. Viele Narben auf seiner Haut waren zwar noch geblieben, aber sie hatten nicht reagiert, als er ins Wasser gestiegen war, zumindest nicht mehr wehgetan als sonst. Und jetzt, wo er die Promenade entlangschlenderte, hatte er auch keinen Kapuzenumhang mehr an. Sein Aussehen war ihm jetzt völlig egal hier unter Fremden.

„Hallo, wir kennen uns doch", hörte er, wie ihm von hinten jemand auf Basic zurief. Er drehte sich um und sah eine blaue Nautolanerin mit den weinroten Augen vor sich stehen, die ihn erkennend anschaute.

„Sind Sie die Freundin von Dossa", machte es auf einmal Klick bei ihm.

„Ja, die war ich", erwiderte sie etwas betreten. „Ihre Mutter hat es mir gesagt. Wissen Sie es auch?", fragte sie Haazen.

„Ich war es, der ihre Mutter angerufen hat", erklärte er ihr. „Wenn Sie wollen, dann kommen Sie doch mit mir, damit ich Dossas Familie in Ruhe erklären kann, was vorgefallen ist."

Meerda hatte das Gefühl, einen ganz neuen Haazen vor sich zu haben. Was es doch ausmachte, wenn er ohne seinen blonden Freund unterwegs war. Er wirkte so viel markanter, selbstsicherer, optimistischer. Jegliche Melancholie und Zauderhaftigkeit waren aus seinem Wesen gewichen. Das gefiel Meerda außerordentlich.

„Und sie hat sich wirklich selbst in die Luft gesprengt? Das kann ich von Dossa gar nicht glauben. Sie war doch immer so lebenslustig", sagte ihre Mutter melancholisch, während die vier Geschwister Dossas und deren beiden Kinder Haazen interessiert musterten.

„Sie war Exar Kun derart fanatisch ergeben gewesen, dass sie lieber sterben wollte, als von einem Jedi gefangengenommen zu werden. Zumindest ist sie einen schnellen Tod gestorben", sagte Haazen beinahe salbungsvoll.

„Dossa war schon immer etwas Besonderes. Aber das sie so enden musste", sagte die Mutter, während sich Tränen in ihre tiefschwarzen Augen schlichen.

„Jetzt, wo die Sith besiegt sind, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die Jedi sich um die Ausbildung von Dossas Kindern kümmern können, da sie ja sehr machtbegabt sind. Ich werde mich dafür einsetzen, dass Dossas Kinder auf Coruscant eine gute Ausbildung erhalten."

Dossas Mutter schaute kurz erschrocken, dann aber dachte sie daran, welche Chancen sich Dossas Kindern auf Coruscant bei den Jedi bieten würden. Und bei Haazen, den Dossa ja so gut kannte, wenn sie sich an die Erzählungen ihrer Tochter von ihm erinnerte, wären die Kinder sicherlich in guten Händen, wenn dieser ein Auge auf sie hätte.

„Jedi dürfen heiraten, Familien gründen. Das ist heutzutage durch die Bindo-Theorie, die sich innerhalb der Jedi etabliert hat und aufrichtige bedingungslose Liebe zwischen zwei Partnern erlaubt, kein Tabu-Thema mehr", erklärte Haazen vollmundig.

Schließlich hatte Haazen die Mutter von seinen Plänen restlos überzeugt.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen mit roten Augen gesehen", sagte Meerda mit einem koketten Augenaufschlag, als die Beiden das Haus von Dossas Familie verließen.

„Nun, es ist ja nur ein Auge rot, während Sie gleich zwei davon haben."

„Ach, das macht doch nichts", entgegnete Meerda fröhlich. „Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euch morgen etwas von der Stadt zeigen. Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, wenn ich sehe, wie viel Ihr für Dossas Familie getan habt und vielleicht noch tun werdet."

„Ach, das ist das mindeste, was ich tun sollte", erwiderte Haazen bescheiden. „Gerne lasse ich mir morgen von Ihnen Pieralos zeigen", nahm er ihren Vorschlag an.

Am dritten Abend von Haazens Urlaub bot ihm Meerda an, sie in ihrem Haus zu besuchen. Sie war aufgeregt, nachdem er sie in ihrem Perlenladen besucht hatte und sie ihn dort ihrem Chef vorgestellt hatte.

„Und ich dachte, du magst Menschen überhaupt nicht", wunderte sich ihr Chef, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, was für ein netter Kerl dieser Haazen doch sei, wie bescheiden und anständig.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Jahren genug Ärger mit nautolanischen Männern. Da kann ich es ja wenigstens einmal auch mit einem Menschen versuchen", entgegnete sie verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Dann haben dich die nautolanischen Männer aber sehr enttäuscht", gab der Chef zurück.

Dann zog er die grüne Stirn kraus. Er hatte einen schlimmen Verdacht, aber den behielt er für sich.

Als Haazen an jenem Abend zu Meerda kam, hatte er einen Strauß roter Pujji-Blumen dabei. Die blaue schlanke Nautolanerin nahm ihn ihm sofort mit einer anmutigen Geste ab und stellte ihn in eine Vase, die zwar viel zu klein war, aber für diesen Tag genügend Wasser vorhalten würde. Meerda hatte das Licht gedimmt, was Haazen außerordentliches Wohlbehagen bereitete. Er würde in diesem Licht noch gefälliger auf sie wirken.

„Ihr habt Dossa ziemlich gut gekannt, nicht wahr?", fragte Meerda ihren Gast.

„Du siehst ja, was es mir gebracht hat", sagte er mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Ach was", wischte sie seinen Einwand mit einer lässigen Handbewegung beiseite.

„Weißt du Haazen? Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes", setzte sie hinzu und strahlte ihn mit ihren roten Augen an.

Haazen wurde warm bei ihrem plötzlichen Duzen. Er dachte nur für einen Moment daran, was er doch für ein bornierter Trottel gewesen war, ständig irgendwelchen unerreichbaren Schönheiten oder durchtriebenen Femme Fatales hinterhergeschmachtet zu haben. Diese Frau hier vor ihm sah sehr gut aus, sie war anständig und schien eine treue Seele zu sein, so wie sie noch an ihrer toten Freundin Dossa hing. Und schon bald würde sie _ihm_ zur Seite stehen und ihn bedingungslos unterstützen. Und warum hatte er eigentlich bislang nicht bemerkt, wie schön rote Augen sein konnten? Zumal diese wohlproportionierte Frau vor ihm das erste Wesen war, welches sein neues rotes Prothesenauge interessant fand.

Jetzt rückte er zu ihr heran und nahm sie in die Arme. Er küsste sie und sie küsste ihn zurück. Wie weich und prall sich doch ihre blaue Haut, ihr dunkelblauer Mund beim Küssen anfühlte. Meerda fuhr mit ihrem Finger über seine Narben. Dann versuchte sie, den Hüftgürtel seines Jochs des Anscheines zu öffnen, den er über seiner Kleidung trug. Dieser Gürtel wies zwischen seinen Beinen eine nach unten reichende ziemlich lange Spitze auf, welche genau die Mitte zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln verdeckte - im Kampf bestimmt ein guter Tiefschutz seines edelsten Teiles, jetzt allerdings eher hinderlich.

„Lass uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen", schlug Meerda vor.

Nun im Schlafzimmer zog sie sich aus, während Haazen sich auf das Bett setzte und ihren blauen, immer hüllenloseren Körper wohlgefällig und mit wachsender Vorfreude betrachtete. Jetzt war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Jedenfalls die der kleineren äußeren Wahrheit. Langsam nahm Haazen den Hüftgürtel ab und zog sich unten herum aus. Er hatte ja noch die Schulterklappen. Die würden vielleicht die Scheußlichkeit seines Gesichts notdürftig verdecken.

Meerda schaute ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an. Dann schaute sie ihm in die roten und gelben Augen.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Du bist etwas ganz besonderes. Du bist jetzt ein ganz anderer neuer Haazen. Und dieser neue Haazen gefällt mir."

Nach diesen ihren Worten entledigte sich Haazen auch seiner Schulterklappen und seiner Oberbekleidung. Es interessierte ihn auch gar nicht im Detail, was genau Meerda an dem neuen Haazen so toll fand. Es genügte ihm, zu sehen, wie die neue Frau seiner Träume ihn weiterhin fasziniert anschaute. Dann knipste Meerda das Licht aus.

Sie kam langsam zu ihm ans Bett, setzte sich neben ihn, zog ihn an der Hüfte zu sich heran und küsste ihn erneut. Er drückte sie aufs Bett nieder, so dass er über ihr lag. Dann zog er ihr Höschen aus und drang mit Macht in sie ein, während sie aufstöhnte. Er schaute in ihre Augen, um die Sensation der Aufgewühltheit und des Begehrens in ihnen zu erblicken und zu genießen. Sein neues rotes Auge ermöglichte ihm auch in nahezu völliger Dunkelheit eine ausgezeichnete Sicht auf die verzückte blaue Frau unter ihm. Ein lauter Seufzer entrang sich ihm, dann begann er, wieder und wieder in sie hineinzustoßen, während er mit seiner gesunden linken Hand in ihren Lekkus herumwühlte. Er hatte sich früher häufig gefragt, wie sich wohl Dossas Lekkus anfühlen würden… Nein! Solche Gedanken waren jetzt endgültig passé!

Meerdas Lekkus fühlten sich weich, elastisch und samtig an. Es war eine Freude, damit herumzuspielen. Er würde das später fortsetzen, wenn sie mit jenem Tun fertig wären, was ihn jetzt immer mehr und nach ein paar Augenblicken völlig beherrschte. Seine Stöße wurden nun tiefer und schneller. Ein paar Mal wurde Meerdas Gesicht dabei von Strähnen seines herunterhängenden braunen Haares gestreift. Und von einem Medaillon, welches sie kannte. Sie sah es nun genauso rot vor sich in der Dunkelheit glitzern wie an dem Tag, als ihre Freundin es vor über zehn Jahren im Meer von Glee Anselm entdeckt hatte. Sie würde Haazen am nächsten Morgen danach fragen.

Ein paar Tropfen Schweiß fielen auf ihr Gesicht. Ein paar davon leckte sie weg und ließ sie eine Weile auf ihrer Zunge, bevor sie dort zergingen. Sie war viel zu erregt, um mitzubekommen, dass die Finger von Haazens rechter künstlicher Hand blutige Striemen an ihrer linken Hüfte hinterlassen hatten, bevor Haazen seinen Fehler korrigierte und die Hand neben ihrem Kopf platzierte, um sich damit abzustützen. Vielleicht sollte er demnächst einen Handschuh tragen, um ein Aufschlitzen von Haut oder Bezügen zu vermeiden.

Aber jetzt spürte er, wie seine Atmung stoßartiger wurde. Haazen war kurz davor, den ersten Orgasmus seines Lebens in einer Frau zu bekommen. Er hörte, wie Meerda leise seinen Namen stöhnte. Dann wurde ihm unglaublich heiß und er fühlte, wie sein gesamter Körper eine Schweißwelle ausstieß.

„Haazen! … Ooooh Haaaazen!", hörte er sie nun ziemlich laut rufen.

Dann kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen, während er ein Klirren von einigen Gegenständen im Zimmer wahrnahm. Ob er spontan eine Druckwelle der Macht ausgesandt hatte? Nur kurze Zeit später fiel er auf seine erste wahrhaftige reale Geliebte nieder und schlief selig ein.

„Darf ich mal deine Haare kämmen?", fragte Meerda ihn am nächsten Morgen, nachdem sie aufgewacht waren.

„Machst du das gerne?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht, ich habe noch niemandes Haare gekämmt, aber ich würde es gerne mal tun", erwiderte sie fröhlich.

Haazen stand auf und kramte einen Kamm aus seiner Tasche. Er setzte sich wieder zu ihr aufs Bett und reichte ihn ihr. Da wurde ihm auf einmal schlagartig bewusst, dass er immer noch völlig nackt im Tageslicht vor ihr saß - ohne das Joch des Anscheins, während sie ihn trotz dessen Fehlens anschaute, als sei sein Aussehen mit den vier Prothesen ganz normal.

„Deine Haare sind ziemlich zottelig und zerzaust", sagte sie leicht tadelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln.

Haazen strahlte sie ob dieser Worte an. Und es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn beim Kämmen ziepte und an seinen Haaren zerrte, so dass er einige davon verlor. Sie würde das schon noch lernen. Genauso, wie sie später die große innere noch geheim gehaltene Wahrheit über den neuen wahren Haazen akzeptieren und bejahen würde. Er fand es außerordentlich beruhigend, dass Meerda über keinerlei Machtkräfte verfügte. Sie würde weder eine eigene Sith-Karriere anstreben, noch zu den Jedi gehen. Sie wäre genau der sichere Hafen, der Ort der Ruhe, wo er das ausleben konnte, was ihm an Gefühlen und Gelüsten noch geblieben war, seit er Dossa getötet hatte. Bei Meerda würde er sich von seinem neuen Sith-Dasein und dem neuen Versteckspiel mit den Jedi ausruhen können. Diese beiden Welten würde er streng voneinander trennen, solange es ging.

„Gibt es auf Coruscant auch ein Meer?", wollte Meerda neugierig wissen.

„Ja, das Westliche und das Östliche Meer. Sie sind zwar nicht so groß wie auf Glee Anselm. Allerdings gibt es auch nicht allzu viele Nautolaner auf Coruscant. Also wird es für dich wohl reichen. Wir können eine Wohnung im Manarai-Distrikt nehmen. Da wirst du Meerblick haben und kannst baden gehen, so oft du willst."

„Hast du das von Dossa?", fragte sie und strich mit ihren schlanken hellblauen Fingern über das eiförmige rotglitzernde Medaillon, welches um Haazens Hals hing.

„Das habe ich mir genommen, als sie tot vor mir lag", erklärte Haazen. „Es hilft, machtbegabte Wesen in großer Entfernung aufzuspüren."

„Hat sie dir das gesagt?", fragte Meerda überrascht.

„Ja, sie hat damals auf Arkania ziemlich damit herumgeprahlt", behauptete Haazen, froh, eine derartig plausible Erklärung für seine etwas waghalsige Behauptung von vorhin nachschieben zu können. Jetzt durfte er sich nicht mehr in weitere Widersprüche verwickeln.

„Wir haben es damals zusammen hier im Meer entdeckt", eröffnete sie ihm nun.

„Dann soll es dir gehören, wenn ich irgendwann einmal nicht mehr sein sollte. Du sollst es unseren oder Dossas Kindern weitergeben."

„Aber bis dahin wird doch noch viel Zeit vergehen, oder?", fragte sie etwas besorgt und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Haazen war überrascht, wie schnell er Vertrauen zu Meerda gefasst, wie rasend schnell sich seine Zuneigung zu ihr und ihre Zuneigung zu ihm entwickelt hatte. War das alles jetzt wirklich nur deshalb möglich, weil er damals vor über zehn Jahren diese Beiden am Strand von Glee Anselm das erste Mal getroffen hatte? Und das nur ziemlich oberflächlich? Aber warum darüber grübeln, wenn er und Meerda es jetzt am eigenen Leibe fühlten? Dossa hatte Recht gehabt! Rekindling funktionierte wunderbar!

Nachdem Meerda ihrem Chef ihre Kündigung überbracht hatte, sah dieser sich in seinem Anfangsverdacht bestätigt.

„Ich begreife das einfach nicht. Früher hast du so getan, als wenn Menschen das Schlimmste und Hässlichste überhaupt seien und jetzt bist du mit einem wirklich ziemlich unansehnlichen Exemplar dieser Spezies zusammen", schalt er sie.

„Haazen ist ein Vorzeigejedi und ein Kriegsheld im Kampf gegen die Sith! Wie können Sie es wagen, so von ihm zu reden?!", wies sie seine Stichelei entrüstet zurück.

"Er hat ziemlich zerzauste Haare. Du hast immer gesagt, dass du das an Menschen besonders eklig findest."

„Haazen hat an seinem Hinterkopf einen Wirbel, der die Haare an dieser Stelle nach einer Weile immer nach oben stehen lässt. Aber Haare kann man kämmen", konterte sie.

Nun schüttelte er resigniert seinen Kopf und wünschte ihr viel Glück. Wie man das eben mit kündigenden Mitarbeitern so tat. Wieder einmal hatte ihm ein Mensch von außerhalb eine gute Mitarbeiterin abgeworben.

Krynda freute sich aufrichtig für Haazen, als er von seinem Urlaub gleich noch eine Ehefrau mitbrachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er damals für diese Dossa doch mehr empfunden, als er Barrison gegenüber zugegeben hatte, so dass er jetzt auf dieses nautolanische Schema Frau festgelegt war. Sie rechnete es ihrem Wirtschafter hoch an, dass er sogar die beiden Kinder dieser Dossa mitgebracht hatte, um ihnen eine gute Ausbildung auf Coruscant zu ermöglichen. Haazen würde sie nicht in den Jedi-Tempel stecken. Er würde sie zusammen mit seiner Frau selbst erziehen und unterrichten genau wie ihren Lucien, der in Dossas gleichaltrigen und ebenfalls machtbegabten Kindern bestimmt gute Kameraden finden würde. So dass sie später allesamt, unbeeinträchtigt von den Schwächlichkeiten und der Ignoranz des Ordens, zu den neuen wahren Jedi der Zukunft heranreifen würden. So wie ihre vier Seher-Schüler. Die Übungsstunden mit diesen waren die einzige feste Konstante in ihrem jetzigen Leben. Ja, es stimmte, was sie damals Haazen gesagt hatte. Sie lebte wirklich nur für die Zukunft. Außerdem träumte sie von der Vergangenheit. Aber die Gegenwart widerte sie an.

Marnus, Atrixa, Lucien und die vier Schüler von Lady Krynda hatten gerade ihre Trainingseinheit in dem großen Lagerraum beendet, den Haazen für seine Zöglinge angemietet hatte.

„Deine Machtfähigkeiten sind enorm gewachsen", lobte er den rosafarbenen Marnus.

„Danke. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es bei den Jedi so cool ist", erwiderte Dossas Sohn und seine grauen Augen leuchteten vor Freude über dieses Lob auf.

„Der Jedi-Tempel ist ja auch viel größer als …", die grüne Atrixa hielt urplötzlich in ihrem Satz inne.

„Ja?", ermunterte Haazen sie, weiterzusprechen. „… als das Haus von Oma auf Glee Anselm", sprach das grüne Mädchen etwas steif ihren Satz zu Ende.

„Meister Haazen?", fragte der blonde Lucien seinen Ziehvater. „Wann bekommen wir denn nun endlich unsere Trainingslichtschwerter?"

„Wenn die Lieferung von Kristallen von Mygeeto eingetroffen ist", erwiderte Haazen.

„Warum trainieren wir eigentlich so selten mit den anderen Jedi?", fragte ein Miraluka-Mädchen, welches Lady Kryndas Schülerin war.

„Weil ihr etwas Besonderes seid. Aber das dürfen wir den anderen Jedi nicht so sagen, weil sie sich sonst verletzt fühlen würden und dann würde euer Trainingsniveau nicht mehr so hoch sein wie jetzt, wenn ihr zu oft mit ihnen trainieren würdet", erklärte Haazen mit Stolz in der Stimme.

„Meister Haazen, ist hier irgendwo ein Sith-Tempel?", fragte Atrixa und schaute in eine Ecke, aus welcher ihr eine altbekannte Dunkelheit entgegengewabert war."

Haazen strich ihr in einer milden Geste über ihr schwarzes Haar und sagte dann:

„Es gab einmal auch auf Coruscant Sith-Tempel. Aber die wurden nach der Rückeroberung durch die Jedi alle zerstört. Aber du könntest einige Überreste von ihnen fühlen. Aber wenn du den anderen Jedi davon erzählen würdest, würden sie misstrauisch werden und dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Verbindungen zu den Sith hast. Das würde deine Ausbildung gefährden und das wollen wir doch nicht, nicht wahr, Atrixa?", sagte Haazen mit einem eindringlichen Blick auf das zehnjährige Mädchen.

„Natürlich nicht, Meister", versicherte ihm Atrixa.

„Aber dass du so etwas überhaupt fühlst, deutet auf dein sehr starkes Machtpotential hin. Die anderen Jedi im Tempel haben mir niemals von derlei Beobachtungen erzählt. Du kannst also stolz darauf sein, was du fühlst. Aber manchmal müssen wir unsere Gefühle bezähmen, damit uns der Neid anderer weniger Begabter nicht schädigt", führte Haazen mit wichtiger Miene aus.

Alle Kinder nickten eifrig dazu.

Als Marnus und Atrixa wieder daheim im Haus von Haazen und Meerda und allein auf ihrem Zimmer waren, kicherten sie leise.

„Eigentlich ist es komisch", sagte Marnus zu seiner Zwillingsschwester. „Früher mussten wir geheim halten, dass unser Vater ein Sith ist. Und jetzt sind wir Jedi, aber wir müssen geheim halten, dass wir anderes sind als der Rest der Jedi. Wird diese Geheimhaltung jemals aufhören?"

„Dann sei doch froh, dass wir schon Übung im Geheimhalten haben", beruhigte ihn Atrixa. „So kriegen wir die Jedi-Amulette zu sehen, die die anderen Jedi niemals sehen, weil sie verboten sind, weil die Amulette zu stark sind."

„Aber wenn sie zu stark sind, heißt das nicht, dass die übrigen Jedi zu schwach sind?", fragte Marnus seine Schwester.

„Genau das hat Onkel Haazen neulich gemeint, als er sagte, dass wir auserwählt sind", sagte Atrixa stolz.

Als Haazen Krynda im nächsten Jahr mitteilte, dass seine Frau schwanger war, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es jetzt eigentlich ebenfalls angebracht wäre, sich für die Beiden zu freuen. Sie würde dem Paar und Dossas Kindern auf jeden Fall einen Kuchen backen und Blumen mitbringen anlässlich dieser frohen Neuigkeit, wenn sie in ihrer selbstgewählten Einsamkeit schon keine echte Freude für diese Schwangerschaft erübrigen konnte. Das war das mindeste, was sie jetzt für die werdende Familie tun konnte. Aber das hätte sicherlich bis morgen Zeit – oder bis übermorgen. Aber jetzt war sie aus unerfindlichen Gründen so müde und musste sich dringend hinlegen. Als sie sich hingelegt hatte, überkam sie wieder eine dieser beunruhigenden Visionen, in welchen rote Lichtschwerter eine bedeutende Rolle spielten. Krynda schreckte hoch.

Jetzt würde sie umgehend einen Kuchen backen. Das hatte sich das Paar verdient. Zumal diese blaue Nautolanerin außer, dass sie Dossas Kinder großzog, auch häufig auf Lucien aufpasste, während Haazen anderswo war, um die Rücklagen des Draay-Trusts weiter zu mehren oder um Kontakt zu den Jedi zu pflegen, mit denen Krynda nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte, seit Barrison tot war.

Aber zunächst wollte sie noch ihre Schmucksammlung ordnen. Das hatte sie sich schon seit langem vorgenommen. Dabei würde sie auch ihre Gedanken ordnen. Und ihre Gefühle. Sie öffnete den Schmuckkasten. Und den nächsten. Und noch einen. Auf einmal fiel ihr eine Perlenkette in die Hände, die sie noch nie in ihrer Schmucksammlung gesehen hatte. Die Perlen dieser Kette waren himmelblau und die Kette selbst war ziemlich kurz. Diese himmelblaue Kette würde also perfekt an ihrem Hals anliegen, ohne dabei über den Ausschnitt ihrer Kleider herunterzuhängen – ein Fauxpas, den sie sich niemals erlauben würde. Nicht, dass sie in letzter Zeit irgendeinen Antrieb verspürt hätte, auf eine dieser rauschenden Partys zu gehen, die sie früher am Arm von Barrison so gerne besucht und genossen hatte.

Krynda versenkte ihre Vorstellungskraft in die unbekannte Kette und sah sich, Barrison und Haazen am Strand von Glee Anselm … vor langer langer Zeit. Ja, ganz bestimmt hatte Barrison damals Haazen zu einer dieser Perlenverkäufer geschickt, um für sie diese Kette zu kaufen. Barrison wusste genau, was ihr gefiel. Er hatte Haazen sicherlich genaue Anweisungen darüber gegeben, welche Kette er kaufen sollte. So wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn er Haazen auf Einkaufstour schickte. Ja, so war es gewesen.


End file.
